Last Chance
by DancingtilSunset
Summary: Remy gets approached by Destiny and she tells him that if he cannot get Rogue away from the X-men she will die. He has to convince her to go with him to New Orleans, and he has no idea what will await them there. ROMY
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the x-men

* * *

Bayville was probably the most boring city in all of America. At least that was how one, Remy LeBeau, felt towards the place. It was not his glorious beloved New Orleans . . . no comparison. New Orleans was a crazy city that spun you around with a carousel of color and experiences. It was life and all things sinfully wonderful. Bayville on the other hand was like the last hour in High School right before the bell rang, but that bell would never ring.

It was an honest and decent town . . . the kind of place where you raised closed minded cookie cutter children. Even the fact that there was a school full of mutant students did nothing to shake this city into life. It had done its small trembling over the fact long ago. Most of its citizen turned the other way pretended that _they_ were not in their quiet city. Certainly, they passed their laws trying to ban mutants from their school . . . wouldn't want little Jimmy and Sarah to actually have their views and beliefs challenged no would we?

Remy had no real idea why he was in Bayville . . . maybe it was the fact that people were not too fond of him back in his femme of a city New Orleans. It felt odd to be back in the sleepy town of Bayville after so many years. If fact, the last time he set foot in the city was right before he stole a belle femme from her home for a joyride.

Thinking about her brought a smile to Remy's lips. His fiery and sassy chere . . . she was sin incarnate with those gorgeous pools of emerald for eyes and those sweet curves. Her temptation was only heightened by the fact that she was forbidden fruit . . . untouchable. The concept was enough to make his thieving fingers itch like a cocaine addict.

Two years since he had seen his firecracker. There was no doubt that she would be blossoming in early womanhood. If she was mouthwatering before . . . well Remy was not certain his poor eyes could take it now. He planned to check in on her as soon as he was situated. Maybe he would even get a little show watching her outside her bedroom window. Remy sighed his eyes leisurely scanned the parking lot ahead.

"Hello, Gambit," a coarse voice of a woman greeted behind him. Remy twirled with a face full of smiles. The woman before was unrecognizable, but then again . . . that happened to him a lot. It was the girl's use of his code name that had his on edge. She was a tall leggy blonde in a plain woman's dress suit.

"Oui, petite," he said putting on his charm. The woman before him frowned, which was not his usual response from a femme.

"I have some things I would like to discuss with you, Mr. LeBeau." She said slowly.

"D'accord . . . Remy's all ears," he said. His mind was trying to recall this woman since she apparently knew him. She did not look like an x-men. She pursued her lips at him and did a quick scan of their surroundings. The next instant her body changed. Smooth white skin turned scaly and blue. Her hair transformed into a deep blood red color. The previously blue eyes were now amber. "Mystique," Remy said in acknowledgement intent of leaving as soon as possible. He wanted nothing to do with this crazy femme. He turned to leave, but the blue skinned woman reached out and latched onto his shoulder. Remy twirled on her and made a half-hearted swing he knew she would dodge.

"Please, it's about Rogue." Mystique said with no real plea in her voice. Her statement had the desired effect because Remy straightened and gave the femme a look over trying to measure her up to try and see a giveaway in her posture.

"What about chere?" he asked. Mystique smiled like a cat about to swallow a carnie whole, but Remy did not back down.

"Her life is in danger . . . you are the only one who can save her . . . my daughter." She said. Remy scoffed at the word "daughter" he knew all about this woman's relationship to the stripped haired southern belle.

"How can Remy be the only one able t' help. Ya claim ta be da girl's _mère_, why don't ya do somethin'?" he demanded. Mystique snarled at him and raised her fists as if to attempt to strike him.

"Perhaps I can explain," a soft voice said from inside a parked black car. Remy watched as the door opened and an aging woman emerged. She had pepper colored hair and a thick pair of sunglasses covered her eyes. In her hand was a walking stick for the blind. Remy knew who she was instantly; after all he had read all of Magneto's files. She was certain in her steps and came close to Remy with a small smile on her lips.

"Remy LeBeau . . . I know you know who I am so let's just get straight to the point. Rogue's powers are evolving and spinning out of her control. If you do not intervene she will be dead within a year and a half. The x-men can do nothing to help her, but you can." She explained slowly. Remy took a minute to soak everything she said in. He knew Destiny saw many futures and paths that a person's life could take, but was she telling the truth?

"Remy think you are lying. Dis is just a plot ta control de femme right?" he demanded. He reached into his trench and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. He pulled one out and with a spark of his finger light the end. He inhaled deeply, and instantly his tense muscles relaxed.

"I can show you. You have the capability of precognition . . . you have used it yourself a time or two. It's an uncontrolled power, but there nonetheless. I can show you how she will die if you do not step in to save her. Don't you owe her something? A life for a life . . . isn't that your code? She endangered herself to help you and your father . . . and she did it knowing the truth." The blind woman pressed. Remy scowled with doubt.

"How?" he asked. He at least owed that much to his chere . . . to see for himself. The woman before him held out her hand with a comforting smile.

"Take my hand . . . please, I do not want what I have seen come to pass." She said. Remy cautiously reached out and placed his hand on top of hers.

_She was everyone and everything all at once. Voices . . . so many voices all screamed in one disjoint and unharmonious symphony. She was tired . . . oh so tired as her head threatened to explode. If only she could find a moment of peace . . . quiet. She had to endure . . . she was mother, daughter, sister, son, father, murderer, sinner and so many things more all at once. Yes, that was who she was . . . everyone that had even had the misfortune to brush against her skin._

_Her body just could not _take_ anymore. She hardly remembered who she was anymore . . . her own personality and memories where overshadowed by the others. All that was left of her was them, and the only thing that remained was a name. She was the Rogue even while dying, but that was a given. Even when she forgot who she was . . . she was still the Rogue. _

_No one had to tell her she was dying . . . her bones _felt_ it. She wanted to scream and cry . . . to break down. But that would be against the person she was . . . a dishonor to the memory of a life before all this. A gargled chock escaped her lips as she rocked on the tiled floor. The room was blindingly white . . . like fresh snow. _

_She would not cry . . . that was the control over the only thing that still remained hers, her tears. It was her final middle finger to the world. She would not force her loved ones to listen to the sounds of anguish that would surely escape her lips if only she would allow it. No, it was difficult enough for them to watch her die. _

_A tremble worked from her head to her toes and then extreme heat. It had been a while had it not? A distant laugh emitted from her throat . . . it was a hollow sound. Suddenly her body burst into flames. They licked at her skin burning without leaving a mark. Pain engulfed her whole being as her eyes rolled back into her head. Her mouth was open, but no scream came out. No, they could not take _that_. _

"_Rogue," a voice said urgently on the intercom. It was funny that the girl who could not ever touch was now exiled to a room by herself. Now she could not even _look_ at what she could never have. It took a while for the voice to register. Perhaps if he had used the nickname it would have registered quicker. _

_She could not answer him. She hoped Logan was the only person in the observatory room. Then the flames extinguished as if they were never there leaving behind unblemished skin and intact clothes. The girl collapsed to the floor and took comfort in the cool tile against her cheek. Her breath came out in raspy pants . . . like a dog. _

"_Stripes," the intercom voice pressed. She could not respond . . . too many languages . . . voices. Instead of answering she slowly turned her face towards the camera in the corner. She offered no facial expression, just an unwavering stare. He would get it. Rogue rolled over onto her back and stared up at the white ceiling._

_It would not be long . . . there was a constant parade of people in the room safely away from her. They were people that once mattered, saying goodbye. The voices . . . why could they just stop and give her one _second_? That would be an eternity to her. _

_Then searing hot pain coursed through her whole body as large spikes ripped through her flesh. Red blood spurted everywhere painting the white room with red. Rogue arched off the floor gasping for air as her body became wet and slick with warm red blood. _

_The doors flung open as a short older man and a blue fuzzy man came running in like madmen. They were racing against an hourglass. The girl sniffed the air as the man known as Wolverine approached._

"_Shit! Kid . . . I'm going to touch you so that you can absorb my healing powers," Logan said. _

"_Rogue . . . Schwester," Kurt said as he cautiously approached. A woman with red hair entered the room as Logan slowly edged towards the bleeding girl. Rogue's teeth turned to sharp points as her green eyes turned amber. _

"_Logan . . . Rogue is not in control . . ." Jean cautioned. Rogue leapt to her feet before the Canadian man could offer her a lifesaving touch._

"_Wolverine," the girl growled as her eyes narrowed in on the man. "Fight me!" she snarled with a voice that was not her own. _

"_Kurt . . . can you get me closer?" Logan asked. The blue mutant nodded mutely with large eyes full of fear. Before they could do anything, Rogue used a power stolen from the redhead and slammed her brother against the wall. Her eyes glowed white as she lifted the man full of metal into the air. _

"_Red . . . _do_ something!" Logan called. Jean placed one hand to her head while the other extended to Rogue. _

"_You want in my head? Well . . . Red . . . come on in sugah . . . like you could like handle . . . mon tête! (my head)" Rogue screamed in unison with many voices. Jean cried out as her face crumbled into pain and she collapsed into a heap on the floor. Kurt managed to wake up from his momentary loss of consciousness. _

"_Stripes get a hold of yourself! Elf . . . go get Hank. Bring some blood for Rogue, she's going to bleed out," Logan said still in the air. A second later Kurt teleported away for reinforcements. "Kid . . . please let me touch you and heal yourself. You're going to die!" The next minute he screamed as Rogue used Magneto's power shoot his claws out of his hand and apart from each other. _

_Rogue smiled and licked her lips that were spattered with blood . . . her blood. Her eyes were solid black . . . too many colors and hues mixed together. So many of them . . . voices. She felt joy at seeing the red . . . like a shark. She smiled as the floor began to shake and rip apart. Destruction . . . was beautiful. That was when Kurt popped back into the room with Hank in tow. _

"_Hank . . . she's bleeding out," Logan gasped through his pain. Kurt teleported over to his sister only to fall right through her body and onto the floor. _

"_Rogue . . . you are not being yourself. Please, child let us help you. Do you want to die?" Hank demanded while setting up the blood. Yes, that was what she wanted . . . peace. But, the pain of those in the room hit her as another power coursed through her body, empathy. It was enough to shock her back. Her head was light . . . and the voices were muted. The ape like man approached the brunette as calmly as possible. However, when he got close he was thrown back with a burst of wind. The equipment he was caring scatters across the room. _

"_Rogue! Please!" Kurt begged crouched to lunge at her._

"_Ah can't! There's too many and I'm too tired," she whispered. The voice was finally her own if only for a moment. _

"_Stripes let me go. You have to absorb me!" Logan growled. Panic was laced in his voice. Rogue panted . . . they wanted too much. They would take away everything if she let them. She concentrated and dropped the Canadian to the floor. In that moment she collapsed to the ground. Her heart was racing . . . pounding wildly. Logan was at her side instantly as was her brother. His fingers touched her skin . . . and . . . nothing. _

"_Why isn't it working?" Kurt screamed. Logan picked the girl up into his arms while his whole palm resting on her cheek. _

"_Absorb me kid!" he commanded. A small groan escaped her lips. She was slipping . . . darkness threatened to swallow her whole. "Hank!" _

"_Logan, do something!" Kurt demanded tears pouring down his face. _

"_Don't cry, it's okay," Rogue mumbled. Then her body went slack in Logan's arms and her breath rushed out of her lungs. _

"_No! You can't die!" Logan cried out. He yanked her still body to him and pressed her cheek against her face. She could not be gone . . . she was still a baby . . . a child who never saw the world. Hank crawled over to the three of them. His hands reached for her wrist checking for a pulse that was not there. _

"_Oh God . . . please tell me she isn't . . . Rogue isn't," Jean stuttered tears rolling freely down her cheeks. _

"_Rogue," Logan cried out. Never before had the strong and invincible Canadian cried. But this small frail girl moved him to tears. She was like a daughter . . . no she was his daughter in his heart. He pulled back and placed a tender kiss on her forehead while his body shook. No sooner had he gently placed her on the floor did her brother collapse onto her while his arms wrapping around her shoulders. _

"_Meine Schwester," he cried. Never before had he ever been able to hold her until now. There was no life so her mutation that kept her away from people was quiet. _

"_She's no longer in pain," Hank whispered fighting back his own tears. He looked at the miss mashed family the girl was leaving behind. She was family to all of them, but no one would suffer more at her loss than the two men before him. _

"_I'll . . . I'll get the . . . Professor . . . he'll . . ." Jean said standing in the doorway without moving. There was nothing anyone could do . . . it would not bring her back, Rogue. _

Remy gasped for breath on the ground at Destiny's feet. He gingerly reached up touch the wetness pouring down his cheeks. He would not let what he just saw come to pass. He would do whatever was needed to keep her alive. His eyes shot upwards to the seer.

"Difficult to watch is it not? Rogue's life is at a crossroad right now. One path leads to what you have seen. If you help her she will have many paths ahead to choose from . . . she will have life. I beg you not to let my daughter die." Destiny pleaded. If Remy was not so upset by what he saw he would have cracked a joke about Rogue having two mommies.

"What do I need to do?" he asked. He stayed seated on the ground unsure if his legs could hold him up at the moment.

"You need to get her away from the x-men," she replied. Mystique shuffled on her feet not far away. She looked anxious.

"Dat simple? Where do I take chere?" he demanded.

"To New Orleans, of course. Your family is suffering there. Asking Rouge for help will be the only way she will agree to go with you. The x-men will figure out that she is with you fast, but only one of them will think you have taken her back there. We will distract them from pursuing you. Keep Rogue away from them and with you. Everything else will fall into place." Destiny explained.

"So, no pressure?" Remy said with a chuckle. He reached into his coat for another cigarette.

* * *

I know its been a really long time since I touched this story. I'm going through and editing all the chapters. Then I will staart posting again. I have a lot going on and this story just sort pf got away from me. But I'm pick it back up now. The newest chapter will be up after I edit what has already been posted.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the x-men

* * *

Remy LeBeau was a lot of things . . . but stupid was not one of them. He knew he had reasons to worry and doubt Destiny and Mystique. He had no intentions of letting his guard down on this one. He was unhappy that he had to listen to them especially with the fear of that vision looming over his head. Everything was all planed out . . . all that was left as to convince Rogue. Destiny had told him what to say to convince her, and promised that it would help his family out simultaneously. He had _serious_ doubts that her plan would work. There was no way that Rogue was going to agree to _that_! The first words out of her mouth were going to be 'hell no' followed by possibly a punch to his face.

He was armed with a plan . . . true it was a plan he had no faith in, but it was still a plan . . . and knowledge to keep Rogue from absorbing his thoughts and memories. Remy had always been resistant to mental prying like from Jean or the Professor, but now his barrier would include Rogue. Destiny had taught him how to block Rogue from gaining his memories. It was important that she be kept in the dark about Destiny's vision. No, he could _never_ let her absorb that from him. He would be vigilant for the both of them, and once he was in New Orleans he prayed that she would be the convincer to make his family protect them. Then all they would have to worry about was assassins.

He was walking along the roof tops of Bayville searching for his chere. Destiny had told him where to find her and promised that he could get a glimpse of her out of control powers for himself. He was both nervous and excited as he made his way towards the bookstore she frequented. His mind tired to fathom what she looked like . . . would she still be wearing that Goth makeup? Would her hair be short or long? It had been a long time . . . years in fact. Would she be happy to see him, or angry as a rattlesnake? He crouched down low and waited.

He did not have to wait long. She emerged from the store with a small bag of books. Remy gasped and leaned over the railing to get a better look. She paused and stood as if modeling for him and pulled a thick book from her bag. He had been right to think she was more beautiful than the last time he saw her. Rogue was absolutely breathtaking. He was happy to see that she was without the heavy makeup . . . instead there was just deep red lipstick on those big pouty lips. They looked good enough to eat . . . and it was only one aspect of her body.

Her face was thinner and high cheekbones gave her a more mature womanly look. Her hair was long and curly, but not a crazy frizzy mess. No, Rogue had the hair of a goddess . . . soft ringlets that most girls spent hours trying to achieve. Remy had a feeling that this was the natural state of her hair. Rogue had never been a bean pole, but she seemed curvier with an hourglass figure. Even her bust was fuller . . . enough to make him unconsciously clear his throat.

Remy silently followed as she put the book back in the bag and stared off on her journey once more. He even approved of her clothes . . . not too dramatic. He could tell she still preferred darker colors, but this new look was more mature while still doing the job of protecting her skin. He was even surprised to see that her chest was bare in a tight hunter green tank top with a thin brown sweater and light denim jean skirt. The natural colored stockings showed off her incredible legs that were hidden by her previous choice of black.

She suddenly paused with a frown and looked ahead and in back of her as if sensing she was being watched. Remy smiled at this belle femme. He figured her years with the x-men would have taught her to look _up_. Remy wanted to talk with her, but that was not what today was about. No, today he was just watching and waiting. A part of him prayed that Rogue was fine and that Destiny was wrong. But what were the odds of that?

Rogue sighed before heading back on her path. However, after moving a few feet she stopped in front of an ally between two buildings. Suddenly her knees dipped and Rogue caught herself on the side of a telephone booth while her hand went to the side of her head as if she were in pain. Through his empathy, Remy could feel distress and fear coming of her in waves. Deciding that he needed to interfere, Remy latched a rope to a pipe of the roof and lowered himself down.

"Rogue," he said cautiously. He had only managed to take one step towards her before she leaped against the wall of the building in front of her, pushed herself off, and landed facing him on top of the phone booth. Her legs were bent and angled away from each other making her skirt ride up almost dangerously. Her hands were positioned between her legs holding her up. "Chere, are you okay?" he asked and took another step towards her.

"Yo, what's up?" she said in a dialect that was not her own. Remy frowned . . . the posture and word choice reminded him of that dirty Frog . . . er . . . Toad.

"Rogue, are ye okay?" he asked again. "Yer not actin' liker yerself, chere." He explained. She frowned at him for a long moment before sitting down on top of the phone booth.

"What do you want, Gambit?" she demanded before slowly dropping herself to the ground. Remy bent down and picked up her bag of books. He extended them to her and she snatched them out of his hands.

"Dat can wait for another jour, chere. What's important is what's goin' on avec tu?" he asked. (with you) Rogue frowned at him again, which was never a good sign. Remy was not used to women frowning at him.

"Nothin' Swamp rat . . . what the hell are ya doin' here?" she demanded and placed her fists on her hips. At least she had not lost her fiery temper.

Remy shook a finger at her, "Now, now, chere. Dat isn't right. Ye can ask questions of Remy, mais he can can't ask questions of ye?"

"Ah asked ya what ya want, and ya ignored mah question, so ya started it," She pointed out.

"Non, Remy answered. He said dat was pour un autre jour (for another day). Remy needs your help, chere. He will tell ya what he wants later. Right now, though Remy is concerned." He said.

"Ah'm fahne . . . and where do ya come off worrin' about meh? Ah ain't seen ya in . . . _years_. What ya thought that just cuz ah forgave ya we're friends?" she demanded hotly. It was amazing how thick her accent became when she was angry. Remy tried to hold back the smile, but he could not help it. Rogue was absolutely stunning when she was angry. Her cheeks would flush to a rosy color that was most becoming. If he was not careful he could fall for this temptress . . . well . . . fall more than he already had. "What are ya smilin' fo'?" she asked taking a step towards him.

"Tu es très belle quand tu etre en colère," (you are very beautiful when you are angry)Remy replied in his most charming voice and gave her a slow smile that had most women swooning.

"Ugh! Yer charm ain't gonna work on meh," she said before crossing her arms over her chest. Remy let her comment roll of his shoulder. He already knew that Rogue was not like most women, which was part of her appeal. "Don't think that ah didn't notice ya dodged the question," she said more calmly.

"Well we are friends, chere. Ye know ye love dis Cajun," he said with a wink. "Now, tell Remy what's wrong." He wanted to take her into his arms, but Remy knew that would only result in him getting slapped, punched, or kicked.

"Nothin' is wrong. Now, if you'll excuse meh ah got places ta go," she said and turned on her heels. Remy only let her take one step before yanking her to an abrupt halt. He had just enough time to duck her swinging fist and move out of reach. The punch had been a hair closer than he would like. Her hand-to-hand had improved greatly. He would not make that mistake again.

"Chere . . . please, Remy is just tryin' te help," he said close to a plea. Rogue narrowed her eyes on him and gave him a long look over. "Like what ye see?" He was pleased to see a faint blush creep into her cheeks. You could never tell when she blushed before with all the makeup she wore, but now even the faintest color in her cheeks showed up on her lily white skin.

"Are ya in trouble?" she asked, and worry tinted her voice. One arm moved to across her chest to grab her other arm at her elbow.

"Ye worried about old Remy? He's touched. Remy is in a bit of a pinch, but dat can wait. Just answer Remy one question," he said in a serious tone. Rogue gave him a slight nod. "Are ye okay, Rogue?"

Her mouth parted slightly, drawing his attention to those kissable lips. "Ah . . . ah am okay. Just some issues up here," she said and pointed to her head. "It's only happened a few times. It's no big deal . . . it never lasts long." Remy frowned at her statement. Destiny was right. He fought off the fear building inside of his stomach. Seeing that vision had been . . . frightening, but to hear Rogue admit . . . unknowingly . . . that it was on the road to coming true made him want to put her over his shoulders and run all the way to New Orleans. For obvious reasons he resisted the urge.

"Do yer amis at dat fancy school know?" he asked. Rogue shook her head in answer.

"Ah don't want ta worry them. It ain't a big deal like ah said. Mah powers are evolvin' ah think," she said. Silence fell on them while Remy tried to work through his emotions. "How long have ye been back?"

"Not long at all . . . Remy just got back yesterday," he replied. Rogue bit down on her lower lips, which was extremely distracting. Her lovely green eyes regarded him carefully.

"Do ya need a place ta stay? Yer welcome at the Institute." Rogue offered. The idea of staying with the x-men almost made him laugh. He could just imagine how much fun that would be. He was certain they would love to make him a moving target practice.

"Non, Remy is going te stay somewhere else. Don't worry bout Remy, chere." He said with a grin.

"Ah'm not worried. Look . . . ah really need ta go, but ya will talk to meh about your issue later right?" Rogue demanded.

"Oui, chere. Remy will find ye te talk. Have a good day," Remy said. He was a little disappointed when Rogue turned and headed down the street. He waited until she was completely out of sight to turn and head off.

Remy LeBeau sat on an old and well worn couch. It was impossible to tell what the original color had been . . . now it was a faded orange brown. The room was in no better condition as the walls were cracked with various patch ups with plaster. The paint had been a neutral grey at one time. A few other pieces of furniture offered seating in the room. The only new item was a large plasma screen tv with a full game system. It clashed with everything.

By nature, Remy was a thrifty sort of guy. He had enough money to spend every night for the rest of his life at a Hilton, but he never cared for extravagance. He was a hoarder of sorts . . . a money hoarder. He had no problem spending his money on beautiful femmes; he just never spent it on his own comfort. That was why he was sleeping on the couch of the Brotherhood.

It would only be for a few days and it allowed him to catch up with his crazy friend Pyro. John was sitting next to him not paying any attention to the television, but rather on his girlfriend on his lap. In a weird way the couple worked . . . they at least had insanity in common. Remy was not certain how Wanda felt about him. When he asked to stay she just humbled something about staying out of her way.

"So, Remy . . . what have you been up to mate?" John asked as his hands skimmed up Wanda's thigh. Remy caught her smile before she slapped his hand. Sighing, Remy pulled out a cigarette from his pocket. He used his fingertip to light the end. "Did you go see that Sheila of yours?" John asked as he once again brushed Wanda's thigh.

Remy took a long drag from his cigarette before answering, "Oui . . . Remy ran into his chere." He could still picture her and let his mind run away from him as he imagined her striping for him. Even those thoughts could not distract him from the worry.

"You sound as cross as a frog in a sock . . . did it not go well?" John asked as one of his fingers wormed its way in Wanda's pants. She did not waste any time slapping it away.

"Remy just t'inkin' . . . chere didn't seem too good. She was not actin' like herself. Her powers seem te be givin' her some trouble," Remy said and could not help but notice the obvious worry in his voice.

"She'll be apples . . . Rogue, she's a tough Sheila," John said.

"What? You're talking about Rogue? What happened?" Wanda demanded of Remy as she lunged for the lapel of his jacket and yanked him roughly forward. "Did you do something to her? So help me I will skin you alive and let dogs eat your insides."

Remy was instantly raising his hands and speaking softly to sooth the clearly angry woman before him. She was one crazy femme. "Remy just talked avec Rogue. She was acting like de Toad. Remy just tried te help. He would never hurt his chere." Wanda glared at him for a minute before letting him go.

"Wanda if you keep wiggling like that you're gonna make me crack a fat," John said. Remy had no idea what his former comrade said, but it seemed to make his girlfriend calm down.

"She talked to me about that . . . so what . . . did she have a long tongue or something?" Wanda finally asked. Remy pictured Rogue with a long tongue and surprised a shiver. He did not know if he was aroused by the image or turned off . . . okay so he was slightly leaning to turned on.

"Non . . . she jumped like him . . . et spoke like him," Remy said while taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Why are you here anyways?" Wanda demanded.

"He just lobbed in to visit an old friend didn't you mate?" John asked. Remy frowned, using context clues to try and understand the redheaded Australian.

"Remy needs help from his, chere." He responded. Wanda seemed intrigued by his statement . . . or that was how Remy decided to interpret her evil smile.

"With what?" she pressed. Remy was actually quite surprised in the witch's behavior. She had been in the past the kind of woman who threw you again the wall and demanded answers . . . not ask politely. Perhaps John in her life was a good thing . . . and considering nothing was on fire Remy supposed it went the other way as well.

"Dat's between Remy and Rogue. He needs help back home and is coming to ask for her actin' skills." He stated. He had no intention of getting into the issues back home in New Orleans with these two. John knew Remy's relation with the Thieves' guild, but not Wanda.

"Oy, just tell us mate. Wanda will keep it quiet," John said and then turned to her girlfriend while his hand grazed her thigh. "Won't you love?" he asked her.

"I'm too curious. I won't say anything to Rogue," she said. Remy doubted her . . . but what could the harm be? He was going to ask Rogue himself and if he had a friend of her's on his side it would be that much easier.

"D'accord," he said and then proceeded to tell them leaving out some information here and there especially concerning Destiny, Mystique, and the vision.

Since fell after Remy finished explaining. It was broken by Wanda bursting out in laughter. It was an eerie sound and Remy had to fight the desire to look behind him for a crazy axe man. John was even chuckling, but that was not odd . . . the pyromaniac laughed all the time.

"Do you t'ink she'll say oui?" Remy asked hoping to stop the laughter. The hair on the back of his neck was standing. Wanda did calm down upon hear his question. She sat quietly with a wicked looked visible on her face.

"No . . . Rogue will definitely say no," she replied. Remy groaned. That was what he figured . . . Destiny was nuts. "At first she'll say no . . . but if you really _need_ her to do that . . . she will eventually agree. There's a reason she's with the x-men and not us. Rogue has a good heart. She will agree because she has this whole noble helping other's thing going for her. I would love to see you ask her . . . her face will be priceless." She said while ignoring John's hand on her back.

"Bon . . . Remy will talk to her soon," he said with a nod trying to convince himself. There was no way he was going to walk away from asking her for her help without a few bruises. A loud groan from John caught everyone's attention.

"What?" Wanda asked. Remy could tell she was trying not to sound concerned, but her eyes gave her away.

"Love . . . you're not wearing a bra are you?" John asked with a voice on the edge of pain . . . probably good pain.

"Have you been trying to unhook my bra this whole time?" Wanda demanded angrily. John's reply was to give her a wink and laugh. Remy shook his head and stood up from the couch deciding he needed to take a walk.

* * *

In case any of you are wondering where my comments are to your comments I have removed them from the story. In the future I will reply to your inbox a direct message to every review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the xmen

* * *

Rogue combed through her wet hair before her mirror deep in thought. She had decided to skip out on dinner, which meant that at any minute now Kitty or Kurt would be knocking on her door. There were lots of reasons why Rogue had no appetite . . . one being that all the voices could not agree upon what she should eat, the pounding headache, and him. If Rogue was being honest with herself she would admit that Gambit was at the forefront on her current mood.

She had been surprised to see him . . . but it was more than that. He had showed up as if summoned by her fear. When she felt overwhelmed by the personalities he had answered her silent prayer for help. Rogue had been able to focus on him, and it grounded her back into her own body.

Today had been different from the occasional psyche slip . . . today, for a moment her body was controlled by a psyche. Rogue was agile and fast, but not as good as to leap off the side of a building and land on top of a phone booth. It reminded her of one of the worst moments of her life . . . when she lost control after absorbing Mystique . . . when her powers almost destroyed her and the whole town of Bayville.

An uncontrollable shiver worked its way down her spine and Rogue pushed those thoughts away. So, she turned her mind to a slightly safer topic . . . the Cajun. How could he just stroll back into her life as if no time had passed? He seemed so sincere in his concern for her, but then again Rogue knew Remy . . . Gambit . . . to have excellent acting skills. However, there was no way he could fake the emotion in his eyes.

He claimed to need help . . . from her specifically. She wracked her brain sifting through the handful of memories she had stolen from him for some sort of answer. Last time he had need her help it was for his family, but that time he had hidden his agenda under the pretense of helping _her_. That was not to say in the end, their trip to New Orleans had not helped her. At least now he was being upfront and honest.

Rogue's thoughts were interrupted by the loud vibration of her cell phone on her bed. She got up from her seat and crossed over to it. Wanda's name flashed on the screen. Picking it up and flipping it open, Rogue answered, "Hello."

"_Hey . . . I wanted to see if you were alright." _Wanda's voice declared. Rogue frowned removed her face from the phone and checked the name again . . . yep . . . it said Wanda . . . and it sounded like Wanda. _"Hello? Rogue?"_

"Yeah, ah'm here. Of course ah'm fahne. Why are ya askin'?" Rogue asked trying to hide the suspicion in her voice. Wanda was a dear friend, but she was not the type of person to spend worried over another. Of course, Pyro had made her a little softer around the edges.

"_Guess who is crashing on our couch?"_ Wanda asked. Rogue had a good idea, but she loved goading Wanda . . . in the safely of her room on the opposite side of town.

"John? What did he do now?" she asked. Wanda's voice growled on the other end.

"_No! Your former kidnapper, Gambit."_ Wanda said. _"John is sleeping in my bed . . . well not exactly sleeping."_ She added. Rogue laughed heartily.

"Ah ran into him today. He didn't tell meh where he was stayin' . . . only that he needs mah help," Rogue replied as she sat down on her bed.

"_So, out of curiosity what do you feel for Gambit?"_ Wanda demanded. Rogue nearly choked and started coughing. _"Actually, don't answer that he's eavesdropping,"_ Wanda said and then Rogue heard a loud crash on the other end followed by a loud profanity in French. _"He wants to talk to you,"_ Wanda said.

"Wait! Wanda, ah don't want to-" Rogue began.

"_Chere,"_ his smooth voice said on the other end. It was bad enough he looked good enough to eat, but did he really need to sound like a sex god too?

"Yes," she responded managing to sound indifferent.

"_Bon. Chere . . . will ye see this old Cajun tomorrow?"_ he asked. Rogue paused . . . maybe he was trying to ask for her help. Rogue cursed her conscious. _'Don't trust him Stripes!'_ Logan growled.

"Uh . . . sure. When?" she asked completely ignoring Logan's opinions. He growled in her head. He hated being ignored.

"_Noon? Remy will pick ye up in front of de school_." He said easily. _"Remy is goin' te take ye to lunch, chere."_

"That's not necessary," Rogue said. She did not want him getting in his head that this was a date . . . was it a date?

"_Non, Remy is not takin' no for an answer. He will meet ye out front at noon. Oh . . . and Rogue, wear something sexy."_ He said and then Rogue heard dial tone. Rogue snapped her phone closed with a growl and tossed it on the opposite end of her bed.

"Damn cocky Cajun!" she snarled. She intended to rant further, but a soft knock at her door interrupted her minor meltdown. "What?" she snapped at the poor unsuspecting innocent bystander.

"Rogue, is like everything like okay? You like didn't show up for dinner." Kitty said sweetly. Rogue cursed her bad luck. She loved Kitty like an annoying but adorable little sister who you occasionally stuffed in a closet, but at the moment Rouge would have rather it been anyone else . . . well anyone except Jean.

Sighing, Rogue resigned herself to her fate, "Come in, Kitty." She said. Instead of opening the door, her friend phased right on through. Kitty always wore her hair down now . . . Piotr one time told her he liked it that way. It sort of made the young girl seem older.

"Like, hey," Kitty greeted and gave the room that had once been hers a good look over. Rogue knew Kitty probably did not like the simplicity of the room now, or the darker tones.

"Did ya need somethin' Kitty?" Rogue asked trying to be pleasant. It was not Kitty's fault that she was feeling like crap and Remy had just . . . well whatever it was it made her mad . . . although a part of Rogue was pleased by his attention.

"Uh . . . like I just wanted to make sure everything was like okay. You seem . . . I don't know. Did anything happen? You can like totally tell me." Kitty said while standing awkwardly at the threshold of the room. The walls she painted dark blue and her comforter was an emerald green with matching silk sheets. Rogue loved the feel of the fabric against her skin. Everything was a more mature version of what she had before . . . more gothic then Goth.

Rogue was tempted to get her friend quickly out of the room, but maybe some outside perspective would be helpful. Besides . . . she liked the idea of someone knowing she was meeting with him . . . just in case. "Ah ran into Remy today," she explained. Rogue realized from the blank stare she was receiving that she had used his real name instead of his code name. "Uh . . . sorry. Ah ran into Gambit." She corrected.

Kitty's eyes got wide. "Oh my gosh . . . are you okay?" she said quickly

Rogue rolled her eyes, "No, ah am actually beaten to a pulp and unconscious. This is a hologram. Of course, ah am fahne. It was just the stupid Cajun not Jack the Ripper. He's as harmless as a bunny . . . a perverted bunny." Rogue explained. Kitty frowned trying to follow Rogue's logic. Sarcasm and humor was completely lost sometimes on this girl.

"Okay . . . so then why are you like upset, and don't deny it." Kitty said.

Rogue shrugged, "Ah-" she started to try and explain, but there was a problem. Kitty had no idea Rogue's powers were acting up . . . and that was part of the story. So, she did the only thing she could . . . she omitted her pants off. "He came and asked meh for mah help. We're meetin' tomorrow at noon to talk about it over lunch."

"So . . . wait . . . you're like going on a date with 'Remy'?" Kitty asked and used actual air quotes for his name. Rogue glared at the small brunette. She had been right in thinking him taking her to lunch was date-ish. "Rogue . . . I always thought this, but do you like Gambit?"

"Absolutely not!" Rogue burst out. Apparently she was veering away from omitting and going straight for lying. After receiving a long glare from Kitty she sighed. "Okay fahne . . . ah can admit ta being physically attracted to him. Ah mean have you seen him? Let meh tell you he's only gotten better lookin' the last few years." Rogue blurted. Kitty's eyes sparked with soap opera scenes going off in her head.

"So," she said slowly with laughter in the word. "Is it just physical?"

Rogue groaned. She should have just been her usual uncooperative and abrasive self. Rogue knew there was only one way to divert Kitty from that loaded question. "Kit, ah need yer help. Ah . . . am not sure if this is a date . . . and ah want to look nice without lookin' like ah was trying ta," Rogue confessed.

Kitty's smile broadened. "You have come to the right girl. Do you know where lunch will be?" she asked already rising towards Rogue's closet.

"Don't know. All he said was wear somethin' sexy . . . which could either mean we are goin' ta some place nice, or he's gonna take meh ta a dive and laugh his ass off on how overly dressed ah am." Rogue explained. She had no clue now to dress for both possibilities. Kitty nodded while her fingers skimmed over various tops.

"You never really explained that New Orleans incident with him." Kitty commented as she tossed a shirt over the back of the desk chair.

"Kit . . . what happens in New Orleans stays there," Rogue replied knowing how cheesy it was to steal a line from Las Vegas of all places, but it fit her feelings on the trip. No one knew the whole story . . . not even Logan. Rogue protected it like the cherished moment in the past that it was. She wanted to keep it between them . . . intimate.

"Oh Rouge," Kitty whined. "You are just so difficult, but I will let it go . . . for now." Kitty said as she threw pair of pants after the shirt and then selected shoes as well. "Wear that . . . it will have him drooling on top of being safe, practical, and multi-versatile. Now, as much as I would love to pull teeth to try and get you to open up, I am dead on my feet. Logan was mad that I skipped the last danger-room training because I was working on my new computer software, so he made me do a three hour makeup session." Rogue winced sharing in Kitty's pain. She had pissed Logan off more times than she could count.

"Thanks Kitty. Even for checkin' up on meh. Ah appreciate that you care," Rogue said. Kitty's face light up at Rogue's words.

"Like no problem. What are friends for?" she said and left the room by phasing through the wall.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky and beating down relentlessly when Rogue left the mansion. Kitty had kindly played distract Wolverine by causing a small fire in the kitchen on purpose to allow Rogue to slip out undetected. She spotted Remy straddling a beautiful black Honda motorcycle. He gave her a long low whistle as she approached and looked her appreciatively up and down. Rogue smiled in return and gave him an appraising glance. He was dressed on the casual side in dark denim jeans, a white wife-beater, and a button up black blouse. His hair tussled around his head in that perfect sexy laid back 'I don't give a damn' look.

"Ye look good, chere." Remy said in conformation of what his eyes were telling her. Rogue glanced down at herself. Kitty had picked a quarter sieved green lace top under which Rogue wore a simple black tank top. The shirt was accompanied by faded jeans and a pair of black flats on her feet. Rogue had put on little makeup opting to go natural in the heat of the day. Her hair was piled on top of her head by a large clip and cascaded down.

"Ya don't look half bad yerself, Cajun." Rogue said with a smile and locked eyes on his lovely red and black ones. She approached him till they face-t0-face.

"Ready, chere?" His breath was warm on her face.

"Where are ya takin' meh?" Rogue demanded as she climbed on the back of his motorcycle. Remy just looked back and gave her a smile before taking off.

Rogue pressed herself against his back as her arms clung tightly to his hips. He was taking corners wildly forcing her to hold on firmer and mold herself against his form. She did not care where they were going as the wind whipped at her back. She felt at ease on the back of his motorcycle as the scenery passed. It took a while for Rogue to realize they were leaving the city and headed towards the next town.

New city paved roads turned into older pothole riddled roads as they sped away. Rogue watched as gradually the number of businesses on the side of the road declined and in their place were fields. Rogue was beginning to think that Remy was kidnapping her again, when he turned down a street that ran into a small string of cute stores.

Everything about this quaint little shopping area had a distinct Victorian feel. Remy slowed the motorcycle and came to a stop. Rogue looked around as she climbed off the bike. There was an old theatre probably from the twenties called 'Majesty', various antique shops, a few restaurants, an old time soda shop and ice-cream parlor, and a barber's shop. Something about this place reminded Rogue of her home town in Mississippi.

"Ye like, chere?" Remy asked as he donned on a pair of sunglasses.

"Yeah . . . it reminds meh of the south. How did ya find a place like this in New York?" Rogue demanded wishing she had known about it before. She missed the feel and comfort of the South more than she could even express. She loved living with her family, but sometimes New York sucked with all its snow.

"Remy just good, that's all. Shall we?" he asked and gestured to the restaurant before them.

It was a charming little restaurant with the logo painted on the glass door in bright red script letters. It was called 'Momma Joe's' and Rogue instantly liked the place. Remy held the door open and Rogue walked in trying not to salivate from the wonderful smells that greeted her nose. Inside was bright and cheery with a homey fell to it. It was a small establishment consisting of only thirty scattered tables or so in total. On the walls were decorated with an ecliptic country flair.

"Remy LeBeau, what are you doing here?" a feminine voice demanded playfully. Rogue turned her gaze and stared at the woman swiftly approaching them. She was in her early thirties Rogue guessed, and rather short in stature. She was thinner than even Kitty, which was rather impressive. The woman's hair was long and wiry and seemed to be a compromise between white and honey blonde. Her face was warm and gentle face with rosy cheeks and sparking blue eyes. She yanked Remy into a fierce hug and Rogue smiled as she heard him gasp.

"Don't break Remy, Joanna." Remy complained as she released him. The woman then turned her gaze on Rogue who felt uncomfortable under the close scrutiny. Remy saved her by slipping his arm protectively around her waist. That action caused the intensity of the woman's eyes to die down and she smiled. "Joanna, this is Remy's chere," he introduced.

"Ah ain't yer anythin' other than friend," Rogue corrected. Joanna laughed at Rogue's words and held out her hand.

"Oh, I like her Remy. Nice to meet you, I'm Joanna . . . the owner," the woman declared with an abundance of pride in her voice.

"Ah'm Rogue, it's a pleasure meetin' you as well." Rogue offered as they ended the handshake.

"Just friends, huh?" Joanna asked with a wink. Rogue felt herself blush and was about to reply when the woman hustled away. "Just a moment," she called as she disappeared in the back area.

"Remy been comin' here for a long time." He whispered into Rogue's ear as an explanation. Rogue smiled at him before noticing his arm was still wrapped around her waist. She stepped away ignoring the pout he gave her in response. Normally, Rogue was hyper aware of someone touching her. Fear of hurting others kept her on constant guard, but around Remy she found it herself totally relaxed.

Thankfully, that was when Joanna returned with two menus in hand and a candlestick and holder. She was shaking from the effort not to laugh at Rogue's facial reaction. "This way," the woman gasped out and brought them to a dark corner table away from everyone else in the restaurant.

Remy had tried to hold her chair out for her, but Rogue shooed him away and sat down all on her own. Joanna plopped the menus in front of each of them and placed the candle in between them. "Remy, I am sure you can light that yourself." The woman muttered.

To Rogue's horror he did just this with a small spark of his powers. "Joanna . . . why did ye bring us menus? Like you will actually bring us out what we order," he pointed out. The slightly older woman gave a short snort before collecting the menus again.

"Hum . . . let me think. Alright, I have the perfect meal for you too," she declared before leaving again.

"Remy, why don't we get down to business?" Rogue asked.

"Non, Remy don't mix business with pleasure. We will talk after. So, for now tell me how you have been?" he asked as he leaned back comfortably in his chair.

Rogue could not help but smile at her fellow southerner. Just something about him made her want to open up. She found herself wanting to talk about becoming a teacher and all the good things in her life. All the while she spoke he stayed and intent listener only commenting every now and then. Rogue tried to get him to talk about his life since they had last seen each other, but Remy insisted that could wait until later.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the x-men

* * *

Remy smiled as the sun beat down upon his face. He was stuffed to the brim and completely content, which was a rare thing for him to feel. It was a shame he was going to shatter this peace and tranquility in a moment. Peeking one eye open, he glanced at Rogue to his right. She had stripped of her lace top upon his promise that he would make no move to touch her. Rogue had her face tilted towards the sky with her eyes lightly closed. Her upper body was supported by her hands and her legs were completely limp. She was even smiling and the sight took his breath away.

They had gotten along wonderfully at lunch and Rogue seemed pleased when he suggested they relax in the field before heading back to the city. They were surrounded by flowers and nature in general. Rogue belonged in nature it brought out her beauty, and tranquility emitted off her skin like heat. Suddenly she turned to him and opened her eyes. A man could find himself lost in their soothing emerald depths.

"Thanks, sug . . . ah needed this."

"No problem, chere." Remy replied. He knew he had to tell her . . . had to ruin the moment. Rogue seemed to sense that the time for serious conversation had come as she put her lace shirt and gloves back on. How did he begin? How to phrase this the best way possible?

"Well Remy, ah think it's time ya told meh what's wrong." Her tone was soft and even, but Remy could tell it wasn't a request. Her emotions shifted to tense as she waited to hear the news. For a minute, when Remy looked at her he saw the Rogue from the vision take her place and it was enough to strengthen him in his purpose. She would _not_ die if he had any say in the matter. Rogue. Of all the people in the world, she alone was precious to him. Remy knew this and kept that fact a safe distance, but there was no running away from it any longer.

"Chere . . . ye know about ma famille, oui?" Rogue did not need to respond, but she gave her head a nod in confirmation. "Et, ye know about de rival family, de assassins?" Rogue nodded again. Remy frowned uncertain how to continue. "Do ye know about Bella?"

"Ah know that she's the daughter of the leader of the Assassins and that you two used to be . . . intimate," Rogue stated as she sifted. Remy wondered, and not for the first time, how much Rogue had learned about him through their brief contacts.

"Well her Père et Remy's Père decided we should marry to end de war between the guilds. Now, Remy did not mind havin' a relationship avec Bella, mais he had no desire to get married. Remy n'est pas un mari (is not a husband). So, he sort of skipped out of town on la nuit d'avant (night before) de weddin'." He explained. After his statement he used his power to taste her emotions. She was still calm, which was a good thing. In fact, she was a little amused.

"Ah don't find that hard to imagine, but ah don't see how ya need mah help," Rogue said. Remy frowned at her and gave her a mock hurt look. Rogue merely rolled her eyes at him. That was one of the things he loved about the girl, she never acted how others normally would. She was always surprising him, and Remy prided himself on his ability to read and predict people. He could read her no problem, it was the predicting part that things started to go haywire.

"Let Remy finish, chere." He said. "Since Remy left N' Orleans . . . the fightin' has been bad. No one has died yet, but it's just a matter of time. De assassins demand that Remy return and marry Bella, mais dat not be good. Remy just is not the married type. He don't love her. So, dat's where ye come in chere." He explained. Rogue's brows furrowed as she regarded him like one would a rattlesnake just waiting for the bite.

"Ah still don't-" she started to say, but Remy cut her off.

"If Remy was already married then there would be no problem. Bella would let dis whole t'ing go, and possibly the tension would ease up un peu." Rogue's face became beet red with furry and she sprang to her feet. Remy followed her motion not likening the idea of being on the ground with her standing with that 'out for blood' look on her face.

"So what ya were gonna ask meh to marry ya? Are ya out of yer ever lovin' mind?" Rogue sifted into a fighting stance.

"Non!" Remy yelled and raised his hands up in a stopping motion. He thought she would be angry, just not over the wrong thing. "Remy wants ya to pretend te be ma femme (wife)." Rogue did not relax her stance, but at least she was not attacking yet, which meant that he had a chance to explain. Maybe Destiny had been right. "Come avec Remy te N'Orleans, we'll tell de famille dat we got hitched and dey will drop de whole thing. Remy is no longer a hunted man and hopefully Bella gives up and moves on."

Remy watched as Rogue crossed her arms over her chest. While it did push up her lovely chest and put it on display, it was not a good sign for his cause. "What makes ya think we can convince yer family? And more importantly why meh? Why not get some blonde bimbo ta be yer pretend wife?" she demanded.

"Convincin' ma famille will be easy. Leave dat te Remy . . . dat is if ye agree. As for why ya, chere? Remy wants someone who won't t'ink that marriage is a possibility and de blonde bimbos tend te get confused. Remy wouldn't want te have one te t'ink we were really married. Rogue, I trust ye. Ye know about de Guild already and ma famille already knows about ye. Chere, ye are strong and can protect yerself. No one else could do de job. Besides, wouldn't ye like te get away from dat school for a while? Go down south? Home?" he asked.

Rogue stared at him for a long time with an unwavering gaze. Her emotions were jumbled, but at the mention of the south a longing had prevailed. He knew that was the right ace to pull. "Ah don't think it will work." She said slowly. Remy smiled knowing that she had not said yes, but she was close. Even better, she had not hit him at all. Wanda was right; Rogue had a 'help those in need' complex. The girl was too kind for her own good.

"Remy is a very good at conning people. His famille is no exception. We just have te pretend te be a newlywed married couple." He had a few ideas on how to help convince them, but that could wait until after she had already agreed. Remy gave her his most charming smile possible and dared to take a step towards her knowing how dangerous it was and not because of her skin. The girl had a mean right punch.

"Chere," he said softly. His voice always seemed to sooth her and it charmed her far better than his hypnotizing powers ever did. Remy stepped even closer until they were inches apart.

"Will this really help yer family?" she said in a soft voice. Remy gave her a solemn nod, which seemed to seal the deal. "Alright . . . ah'll help ya." Remy wanted to kiss her right there, but decided not to push his luck . . . yet.

"Merci, chere." Remy whispered into her ear. Rogue shivered slightly before stepping away.

"Ah agreed ta help ya, Cajun, no need ta invade my personal space."

Smiling he replied, "But Remy likes being close to sa chere." It add to the effect he gave her a small pout.

"Ah ain't yers," was her reply. No, she was not his _yet_. Remy knew Rogue would only tolerate so much flirting before she would slap him. She was not quite at her limit, but he wanted to save a little for later. Suddenly her eyes widened and she shot his an accusing look. "That's why ya dragged meh all the way out here to the middle of no where. Ya wanted meh stranded in chase ah didn't take yer news too well!" she yelled. Remy was thankful for his poker face. That was exactly his plan, well backup plan.

"Of course not, chere. Remy just thought ye would like de restaurant dat's all. Ye liked de restaurant, non?" he asked and made certain his voice had an edge of worry to it. He would be surprised and truthfully disappointed if she bought that one.

Rogue snorted and rolled her eyes simultaneously. "Like ah would believe ya. Remember, swamp rat, ah got ya up here," Rogue tapped the side of her head.

"Dat's sweet, chere, Remy has ye on de mind too." He said with a broad grin.

"Ugh! Can't ya be serious for one moment?" she demanded.

"Remy's very serious. He t'inks about ye _all_ the time." He said in a smooth voice.

Rogue rolled her eyes. Remy wondered if they hurt after a while because she sure did that a lot. "When do we need ta leave?" she asked choosing to ignore his comment. She turned away from him and looking out into the field of endless wild flowers.

"Not for another week or two. There are some t'ings we need to do here." He explained. Rogue turned to him and narrowed her eyes in on him.

"What kind of things?" she asked and placed her fists on her hip. Remy knew she meant the stance to appear intimidating, but all it did was draw his eyes at those luscious curves.

"We'll get to dat later," he said with a wink. Rogue growled at him . . . a trait she must have picked up from that Wolfie she was so fond of.

"Whateva! Take meh back Cajun. Ah have a ton of finals to grade." With that Rogue turned away and stomped over to his motorcycle. Remy chuckled before following her. She was going to be mad as hell when she learned what they would need to do to convince his family. He needed backup to push her into cooperating and he knew just the femme for the job.

"Chere, ye want ta get une glace? Remy knows a great place." He liked the idea of watching her eat an ice-cream cone.

"Ah ain't five Cajun, and don't think ah don't know your mind is in the gutter." She said and crossed her arms over her chest as Remy climbed onto the bike. He turned back and laughed. He wondered how she could read him so well. It probably had something to do with his voice in her head. After giving him a long scowl, Rogue got on the bike behind him and Remy smiled as her arms wrapped around his middle.

* * *

Remy smiled at his genius. The plan was set out and now all he had to do was rope in the perfect accomplice. He had explained to Rogue earlier that morning what they needed to do to convince his family. She had completely refused to his plan of having a fake ceremony. However, having a video of a wedding, their wedding would help quell a bulk of the suspicion and doubt. He had argued his case and pleaded for nearly a half an hour. It was only the promise that without it his family would be convinced of nothing that eventually had her reluctantly agree.

He knew that if Rogue had it her way they would conduct the fake ceremony in jeans. So, he needed a little help directing Rogue down a more traditional train of thought. Remy knew just the girl for the job. He was waiting for her to emerge from the music store. The door swung open with a commanding push and a medium height petite girl walked briskly down the sidewalk. She was a little simple looked for Remy's taste, but apparently she had the heart of his former comrade. Remy wondered how she managed in those monstrous dark brown boots. The heel had to be close to four inches . . . she probably felt short in comparison to Piotr. Remy crossed the street and walked towards her.

"Chaton," he called. She jumped slightly having not heard his approach. When she turned to him Kitty's eyes widened like saucers. She recognized him, so half the work was done for him. Remy was banking on the fact that Rogue had explained to her friend that situation between them.

"Gam—Mr. LeBeau," she said. Remy gave her the most charming smile and her eyes softened. She was putty in his hands. No challenge here unlike her fiery tempered southern friend.

"Please, Chaton, call moi, Remy," he said and raised her hand to his lips and planted a feather light kiss on top of her chuckles. He had no sexual interest in this girl at all, but putting on a little charming would help his objective move along smoothly. The brunette blushed as he released her hand.

"Okay Remy," she giggled. "Do you like need Rogue's number or something?" She was still blushing and smiling. Remy smiled in return, but it was a smug smile as he marveled that she was offering to tell him things before she was even asked.

"Non, Remy actually needs help from you, petite." She gave him a confused expression. "Remy knows dat Rogue explained what he needed chere t' do for him t' ye," he accused. When dealing with women who are friends it's better to accuse than ask. If he had asked her if Rogue explained the situation it would trigger an immediate denial. However, having him say that he _knew_ that she knew eased the friend radar somewhat. He had a small chance that Kitty would admit to knowing everything.

"Uh . . . she like mentioned something," Kitty responded vaguely. It was not an outright yes, but it also was not a no. Remy smiled again and put in his charm by locking on her eyes.

"Well did chere tell ye bout de fake ceremony?" he asked. The small girl nodded. "Well dat's where ye come in. Rogue can be . . . difficult when it comes to big events. So, Remy wants ye te do de plannin' and convince chere te de whole over de top show." He paused and reached into his coat and from one of the many compartments pulled out a piece of shinny new plastic and an envelope. He placed both in the girl's hand. "Now, can Remy count on ye te get Rogue te go along with dis?" he asked. She did not respond. All her attention was on the plastic Visa with her name on it.

"Wha . . . what? Are you like for real? You're just like giving me a credit card?" she demanded clutched onto the edged of plastic for dear life.

"Oui, Remy needs someone te plan dis thing. Ye de only femme for de job," he said knowing he had her hooked. He knew from a reliable source shopping was like cocaine for this girl.

"Okay I will help out. Like what's the budget?" she asked glancing up quickly from the card to his face only to turn her attention right back on the credit card.

"Let's keep it te ten thousand."

"T . . . ten . . . ten _thousand_?" she shrieked. Remy grimaced at the sound thanking the God above that his Rogue was the opposite of this girl.

"Oui, oh and ye can spend a thousand on yerself."

"Oh, no I like couldn't," she said hesitantly.

"If ye get Rogue to buy and wear a white dress ye will have earned every penny. Inside de envelope is some instructions as well as something for Rogue. De card with yer name on it will expire in a month. Can Remy count of ye, Chaton?" he asked.

"Yeah I am like totally in. This is going to be so much fun. I have to go," she said in a dreamy voice. "So much to do . . . so much to buy . . . oh and convince Rogue," she said as she began on her journey once more.

"Good luck, Chaton!" he called. She turned and gave him a cheery wave and Remy could hear her muttered to herself about flowers and silk the whole time. He almost felt bad for sending this girl after Rogue. He laughed before heading to the Brotherhood. He had more work to do sadly there is no rest for the wicked.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the x-men

* * *

Its common sense when you can kill someone from touch it is critical to cover your skin, however, when the heat from the sun could very well kill you from a heatstroke it left a person with little options. Rogue had decided to spend the worst of the heat in the and privacy of her room, which was more importantly air-conditioned. She had put on her comfy night black sweats and baggy tee-shirt. Rogue wanted to be alone today anyways. Her thoughts were filled with Remy LeBeau and what he had roped her into.

How does one pretend to be a wife? What did newlywed wives even do . . . other than the obvious and that was _out_ of the question? It was a strange concept for Rogue, but that was hardly her fault. She had never seen a stable marriage to model her thoughts after. Would she disappoint Remy and his family? Surprisingly she did care. Rogue paused in her thoughts to take a look at her closet. She was packing things she would need for their trip and hiding the duffle bag in the bottom of her closet. It would be even hotter in New Orleans so Rogue was packing with that in mind.

How do you even _have_ a fake wedding ceremony? Remy LeBeau was crazy if he thought for a minute she was going to play a blushing bride in a white frilly dress. He had promised he would ensure that everything was planned, but for some reason she didn't believe him. She had explained the situation to Wanda and reluctantly to Kitty. It was a good idea to have a few people know what she was doing just in case. Rogue was surprised by how well Wanda took the whole thing, but then again it took a lot to shock Wanda . . . she was dating John after all.

Her head was starting to pound. They were getting worse. She could feel the psyches trying to kick her to the curb of her own body. Remy had perfect timing since Rogue doubted she could keep her psyche problems hidden for much longer. She knew she was being stupid not facing the problem head on and that she should be walking down to the Professor's office. However, Rogue just could not seem to do it. This did not _feel_ like something he could do anything about for some reason, which certainly made no sense. After all, he had been the person to drive them out before.

God the pounding! Either it was getting louder or she was going insane. It took a minute for Rogue to realize that the pounding was not her headache, but her door. "Ah'm comin'" she called before stuffing the bag she was packing into the closet.

"It's me, Kitty," she said sounding excited. Rogue swore out loud knowing that particular pitch. Why oh why had she just not ignored the knocking? That was Kitty's 'I am dragging you out shopping' voice.

"Just come in," Rogue called over her shoulder not feeling like getting up and letting her friend in. Why make the effort when the girl could let herself in anyways? A second later Kitty phased through the door. Rogue could practically see her bursting with excitement. Her cheeks were red and her eyes wide.

"Okay, so ah ran into Remy today. He like asked me to plan your wedding and even gave me like a credit card with my name on it. I have like a ten thousand dollar budget. Gosh, come on let's go! We like have so much to do in so little time!" Kitty said quickly. Rogue stared at her open mouthed as her brain process they girls' quick speech.

"What!" she yelled surging to her feet.

"Oh and he gave me this to give to you." Kitty pulled out an envelope from her back pocket. Rogue snatched it from the girl's fingers. "Hey! You could be like nicer about it," she complained. Ripping open the envelope Rogue removed three items. First was a letter, then two cards with her name on it . . . no wait that was wrong. "—and Wanda is going to be—" Rogue glared at her friend. Kitty had no idea she was being completely ignored.

The credit card was issued to a Rogue LeBeau . . . and there was also a driver's license with her picture on it. However, instead of her actual last name this official looking piece of plastic identified her as Mrs. Rogue LeBeau. That no good, Cajun, swamp rat!

"—I was thinking blue . . . what do you like think?" Kitty demanded. Rogue rolled her eyes and began reading the letter while the valley girl continued on with her rant.

* * *

_To my dearest Rogue,_

_Please feel free to use the credit card to your heart's content ma belle fille. _

_There is no limit. Remy appreciates your help more than you know. _

_Please go easy on the Chaton. See you soon._

_Votre beau mari,_

_Remy LeBeau_

* * *

"—after which we can move onto the poem I was talking about. What do you think of that? Rogue?" Kitty said suddenly realizing she was not being listened to. Rogue closed her eyes and ripped the letter into tiny pieces imagining it to be the cocky Cajun. Why had she agreed to this whole crazy scheme? She should have just said no and kicked him where it hurt. Why did she have a soft spot for him? Remy LeBeau was going to be the death of her she was certain of that.

"Kitty, listen to meh very closely," Rogue said opening her eyes. "Ah am not really gettin' married. Ya are not plannin' anythin' got it?"

Rogue was a little taken back by the look her friend gave her, but she did not let it show. "Look, Rogue. I am _so_ planning this wedding. You are like going to go along with this and _cooperate_. I mean this is like a once in a lifetime opportunity. You will not ruin my plans. Got it?" she said dangerously.

Give me locus or the plague, anything but a determined Kitty Pryde, Rouge thought. There was only one circumstance where the sweetly dispositional girl was dangerous and that was shopping . . . and driving . . . and cooking. Rogue contemplated the likelihood of getting Kitty to drop this whole thing and it was next to zero. Did Remy know what a danger to society as a whole this girl was when she had plastic?

Rogue knew she had to minimize the damage done, meaning compromise. "Okay, fahne. But ah get veto power!" Rogue insisted. Oh, Remy LeBeau was going to pay slowly, painfully, and when he least expected it.

"Like fantastic! Let's go like now!" The shrill was back in her voice and her earlier anger vanished like smoke. Rogue's headache was back with a vengeance. She couldn't tell if it was psyches or Kitty induced, but her money was on the valley girl.

"Kitty, ah'm in mah pajamas," Rogue pointed out before the overly enthused Kitty could drag her out in public as she was.

"Oh, like sorry. I'll like meet you outside in like ten minutes," she said and quickly phased through the wall. Rogue sighed heavily before walking to her dresser. When she pulled the top drawer open her head gave a sharp pain and Rogue fell to her knees clutching he head. She could hear the voices screaming at her. Rogue fought them off for a few moments before they quieted down.

"Uh like what is like with me today?" she asked out loud and slowly stood again on her feet. "None of these clothes will like do." Just because she had to cover up did not mean she had to walk around looking so like blah!

Rogue quickly found what she was looking for and changed. The outfit was cute even though it was a little behind the current fashion. Oh well, that could not be helped. Rogue was dressed in a pair of light blue skinny jeans, a white tank top with a teal belt, and a sunny yellow thin long-sleeved sweater. She even put on the cute brown stiletto boots she had gotten as a gift a year ago from Amara. Rogue quickly dabbed on some makeup before pulling her hair into a ponytail leaving the white streaks out. Glancing in the mirror one last time Rogue left the room after grabbing a pair of white gloves off her dresser. Kitty was giving her as strange look when she emerged from her room.

"Rogue, aren't those the clothes I like bought you two months ago? I didn't really think you liked them that much. Well I'm like happy I was wrong," Kitty said delighted. Rogue frowned did she dress out of the ordinary. Glancing down, Rogue swore loudly making Kitty jump.

It had happened again. She had been Kitty just then. This was getting to be too much. "Ugh!" Rogue exclaimed. It would look suspicious if she went back in her room to change so she was stuck looking like Miss Merry Sunshine. "Uh, let's just go and get this over with." Rogue stormed off in the direction of the garage with Kitty jogging behind her to catch up. Her feet would need an ice bath before the day was over.

* * *

It was all set and planned . . . Rogue and Remy were going to have a fake wedding ceremony in one week. Kitty was playing the part of Bridesmaid since Wanda refused to have an active part in the false event. Instead she was going to film the whole charade. John was going to be the minister since he had an actual license to wed, and therefore it would look legit. Piotr was going to be Remy's best man.

Kitty had rented a room in a fancy hotel downtown and had pretty much taken care of everything. Rogue had to reel the girl in more than once. They did not need swans at a fake wedding, a dozen white doves, palm reader, or a full orchestra. It seemed that she had forgotten that this was all fake and only a ploy to convince Remy's skeptical family and nothing more. Rogue refused to get caught up in any of it since it was not her wedding. But a small part of her, probably Kitty's psyche, told her to enjoy it just a little. After all, Rogue knew a genuine wedding was not in her future.

Rogue walked silently next to Kitty who was chatting happily with Kurt about some movie that just came out in theatre. Jean and Scott walked ahead of the group strolling with a purpose and authority talking quietly in that couple way. Sighing, Rogue wished she could get out of a Danger Room session just once. She was feeling a little out of it and she wanted to go back to bed since last night had given her no sleep.

"You okay, Stripes?" Logan asked suddenly by her side. Rogue put the mask back on her face and gave him a smirk.

"Yeah, ah'm fahne," she assured. Last thing she needed was overly observant Logan watching her every move. He would figure out that something was up quickly if he watched closely. She only had to hide everything for one more week and then she would be headed for Louisiana. Rogue turned and gave Logan a real smile. She would deny it, even if her life was threatened, but she was looking forward to this trip. Part of the excitement included the company of Swamp Rat. He made her feel strangely at ease.

She was not terribly angry with him anymore after having exacted her revenge on his credit card and his shin. She had put his number on any form she could find . . . free trips, stores, and even with a few Christian groups. He was not pleased that he kept getting phone calls all the time from people trying to sell him something or covert him. Remy after a few days of torture had obtained a new phone number and promise to sneak into her room and replace all her clothes with pink frilly ones if she gave out his number again.

"Whatever you say kid," Logan said gruffly before falling back with Storm. They entered the bright white room with anticipation.

The earlier reluctance and hesitation was gone. Now Rogue was eager to get a good workout in, and hopefully it would improve her mood. Storm headed to the control room to start a simulation. Logan split them up into two teams. He, Kitty, and Jean would form once team. Storm's team was to get past the others and free a simulated victim from a holding cell.

Once the program was initiated Storm rejoined them. Rogue took her position along the south side of the perimeter. She slowly edged her way along the wall listening carefully. The fog was dense making it difficult to see two inches in front of your face. However, her target was being loud and therefore sight was not necessary. Rogue inched closer to the sound of shuffling Kitty was making a _lot_ of noise it was almost suspicious. Logan did love adding twists to these torture sessions.

"I got you!" Kitty declared with a proud voice behind her and grabbed onto Rogue's arm. Pain erupted from Rogue's other arm as Kitty released her. Rogue turned wide-eyed to see Kitty Pryde stuck to the wall with spikes holding her clothes in place. The short brunette phased herself out and ran to Rogue's side. "Rogue, you're bleeding!"

She was right. Rogue's arm was covered in blood. The smell of it triggered something else and the wounds closed up neatly as Rogue crumbled to the ground holding her head. The voices were screaming to be let out. No! This body was hers and hers alone. Their thoughts were not her own!

"I . . . I'm going to call the other's," Kitty said with a trembling voice and reached for the intercom button on her watch. Rogue grabbed her friend's hand firmly.

"No, ya can't," she said. At least she was talking in her voice. "Look, Kitty, please this is mah problem. Ah don't want the others ta know. There is nothing they can do." Rogue was convinced of her statement. She _knew_ this was something the great Charles Xavier could do nothing about. Somehow she just knew.

"What do you mean?" Kitty asked.

"Kit, this is something no one can help meh with. Please, please just respect mah wishes," she said softly. They two friends stayed still for a long time. One looking for help and silence while the other battled with her sense of duty and obligations as a friend.

"Okay, just don't leave me out of this okay? That's like all I ask. You are to share and be honest with me about all of this okay? You should like go before someone finds out." Kitty said and turned to phase the spikes out of the wall. She placed them in Rogue's hand as she phased her friend out of the Danger Room.

Rogue did not pause once she was safely on the other side. She ran like someone being chased by the hounds of hell. She ran from her problems thinking that if she moved just a little faster she could out run the whole mess. Something was wrong with her powers. She always knew she had the potential to one day recall all the powers she absorbed, after all that was why Mystique had adopted her in the first place. She was a postental weapon of endless power. However, her body did not seem strong enough to handle her evolving powers. Rogue was well aware of the tears falling down her face.

She needed to get away from her friends as soon as possible. Rogue threw her door open and slammed it shut and ran to the bathroom. She barely made it to the toilet before she threw up her earlier lunch. She continued to cry and push back the voices as she kneeled over the white toilet clutching its sides like a liferaft. Rogue knew that this was going to be worse than the time she lost it after the concert. There were so many more in her head than at that time. She had absorbed so many strong and evil mutants since then. She was just one girl, who despite her mask she showed others was a little fragile on the inside. The voices suddenly eased up and went back to their usual constant hum.

It took Rogue a while to realize that she was not alone in her small bathroom. Someone was holding her hair, gently rubbing her back, and whispering soft words of comfort to her in French. She lifted her hand and flushed away its contents before raising her head. His red and black eyes were full of concern and fear for her. For some reason his look spurred on a fresh new wave of tears. Remy pulled her into his arms while she cried into his covered neck. How did he know when she needed someone . . . when she needed _him_?

"It's okay chere, Remy's going to take care of you," he promised and kissed the top of her head. Rogue knew she should pull herself away and that showing the Cajun this vulnerable state she was in was not smart. However, she just did not seem to have the strength or will to pull away. If only for a moment, she wanted to pretend in his arms that his words were true and that she would be okay.

After an eternity, Rogue pushed him away and Remy reluctantly released her. Rogue did not meet his eyes as she stood up on her feet and went to the sink to wash her mouth out. "Ya should go . . . it won't take Logan long to figure out ah'm not in the danger room. He's gonna come in here any moment bustin' down the door." In the mirror she could see the color had drained from her face. She looked like her old goth self. Behind her she could even see Remy regarding her with a stern gaze in the mirror.

"Non," he said and came up closer behind her to wrap his arm around her waist. "Remy ain't leavin' til he's convinced you are okay, Rogue." Rogue may have allowed him to hold her earlier, but this was not becoming a trend. So, she pushed his hand off her gently and left the bathroom. He followed on her heels.

Rogue sat down on her bed and looked up into his eyes as he crouched in front of her. His eyes were going to be her downfall those gorgeous fierce eyes. Everyone has a weakness. Achilles' had his heel, Kitty had shopping, and Rogue had Remy's eyes. She could feel them piercing into her soul eating slowly away at her resolve to keep him at arm's length.

"Remy, please, ah don't need Logan on mah case. We're leavin' in a week. Ah'm fahne really." She assured him. Rogue needed to shower and go find Logan prevent him from smelling Remy in her room.

Remy gave her a doubtful look. For a few minutes she thought he was going to insist on staying. Rogue knew she did not have the willpower to ask him to leave again. "D'accord, chere. Remy will go for now. Mais, he won't be far," he promised and bent down to kiss the top of her head.

"Ya are suck a stal—" she started to say, but he was gone. The only thing to prove he had been in her room was the king of hearts card resting on her comforter. Rogue reached out and picked it up with a smile. She tucked it under her pillow before grabbing some clothes and disappearing into the shower to wash away the blood and smell of Cajun.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the xmen

* * *

Remy sat perfectly still in the tree outside of Rogue's window. He was completely shook up over what had just happened. He had been on his way to her window to try and convince her to go with him for a little fun in town. Remy had waited patiently until he saw her burst into her room. Her feelings were so strong that he had felt them from that far away.

Without thinking, Remy had rushing to her side. It was instinctual for him to want to comfort her. Remy had no idea what had happened, but he had a sneaking suspicion that it had to do with her powers. He never again wanted to see her looking so frightened and lost. He had to get her away from here. Were the x-men doing something to her? The thought had never crossed his mind. They were do-gooders, but seeing the way she entered her room made him wonder . . . she had mentioned doing something with them.

Remy watched as she finally emerged from her bathroom looking marginally back to her normal self. She still looked a little far away and lost, but not as frightened. He closed his eyes as she got dressed; his Tante raised no peeping tom. When he thought it was safe to look again he barely caught her slipping on her gloves and leave her room.

Now he was in a dilemma. He could get caught if he followed her through the windows, but Remy was worried. He felt that if he took his eyes off her for even a moment that something would happen with her powers, or worse that there was a _reason_ Destiny wanted him to steal her away from her team. As inconspicuously as possible in the daylight, Remy used the trees to cover his movements. It took him a while to find her in the entry way of the Institute.

The man Remy knew to be Wolverine was talking to her while Rogue stood firm against whatever he was saying. He could not see her face since her back to him. If he had binoculars he could have read the man's lips and known what he was saying to his chere. The man suddenly stopped and appeared to be listening to Rogue. A few others crowded behind the short harry man. The uptight one known as Cyclops said something to Rogue and Remy saw her tense physically in response. Next time he had the chance, Remy was going to do something unpleasant to the guy. He knew Rogue well enough to know when someone had hurt her.

Rogue moved to bolt out of the room when Wolverine grabbed her wrist. His action was not aggressive more concerned. They spoke for a minute before the older man released Rogue. She left in the direction of the room at a calmer pace. Apparently, Wolverine said something because the next instant the crowd sprang into action scurrying away from him like roaches from light.

Remy carefully maneuvered himself back over to her room. Although from his position on the ground he could not see into her room Remy did hear the loud bang from her slamming her door shut. After making a quick glance to his surroundings Remy ran to her window. He extended his bow staff and stuck it to the ground and leaped onto her balcony. It was not a stealthy entry because he wanted her to know it was him as he slipped into the darkness of her room. Remy found Rogue lying face down on her bed as if she had haphazardly thrown herself on top of it.

"Logan will kill ya if he finds ya here," she mumbled into her pillow. Remy smiled thinking how cute she sounded muffled. He took a few steps and sat down on her bed. "And who said ya could sit down?" She turned her face to him.

"Aw, chere, you wound me," he said giving her a smile. At his words she frowned at him. Were they not past that? He just comforted her and held her tenderly only fifteen minutes ago. Rogue was one infuriating woman it only made him want her more.

"Ah'm serious, Cajun." Rogue said in a low voice as she turned on her side. Seeing her lying like that in bed was immensely distracting since it reminded him of other bed activities. She was being sexy and seductive without even trying.

"Was dat not de point te talk te de wolf man? You were convincin' them ye were fine right, chere?" He wanted to stay by her side. She was still upset despite the front she was putting up.

"Ya were watchin' meh?" she asked. Remy was a little surprised she did not sound angry. His empathy told him nothing. She was still too upset over earlier for him to read anything else off her. He chose not to answer her question and instead asked one of his own.

"What happened?" He put no demand in his voice at all. Rogue sat up in bed and scooted until her back was to the head board. She then brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She looked frail and Remy wanted nothing more than to hold her again till she released the fear in her heart.

He was beginning to think she was not going to answer when she spoke, "Mah powers sort of went bonkers in a trainin' room session. Ah ran out without tellin' anyone. Kitty knows." She spoke not to him, but to her knees.

"What did you tell de others?" Rogue's gaze shifted up to his and as a strand of white hair fell in front of her eyes.

"Ah told Logan ah got sick. Said ah was commin' down with somethin' and that ah wanted to be left alone."

"What did ol' one-eye say te ye?" he asked. Remy did not intend to ask her that. He wanted her to relax, but he wanted to know how badly he needed to beat up this guy. Rogue stiffened. She looked guilty and hurt at the same time.

"He said nothin' new. Scott sometimes gets worked up in being leader and sometimes forgets that we are humans and not soldiers with no feelings." She Remy didn't fail to notice that she answered him without actually explaining what had been said. He let the subject go with her at least. Cyclopes had a nice car. Remy wondered if he could remove the expensive radio and C-D player before he got caught. He was fairly certain he could .and that was exactly what he would do once he left Rogue's side. He would buy her something nice with the money he got pawning the stolen equipment.

Rogue still looked like a lost little girl. Remy decided to do something that would probably end in her kicking him or punching him, but maybe just possibly it would end in something nice. He grabbed her ankles with his gloved hands and yanked her down on the bed till she was lying down completely. She yelped in surprise and tried to get up, but he gently pushed her back down. Then he placed the bed sheet over her somewhat exposed skin.

"What are you doing?" she demanded in anger. Remy turned Rogue quickly to her side and settled down beside her so that her back was flush to his front.

"Chere, you are upset. Just let Remy comfort you. I promise I won't do nothin' dirty," he assured as his hand wrapped around her waist pulled her closer. Rogue relaxed into his embrace and he finally felt the fear in her slip away.

"O-okay, but this doesn't mean anythin', swamp rat," she said with no bite in her voice. Her hair smelled like lavender and Remy nuzzled it slightly as she sighed in contentment. He watched her eyelids become heavy and slowly droop. Remy promised himself that he would keep her safe and happy at whatever cost.

"Remy," she said questioningly.

"Humm?"

"Thank you." Her words brought a smile to his lips. Rogue was not someone quick to let someone in or especially touch her. He felt like someone had just given him something precious. This was more satisfying than any great heist he ever pulled off.

"Its nothin' ma douce. Anything for you." He meant the words. Rogue smiled before closing her eyes completely.

* * *

Remy paced anxiously in the small hotel room. He was a man with a lot on his mind and it was showing by the way he grasped his hands behind his back and made small circles around the room. Theoretically, he should not be anxious, or nervous. But the problem was that Remy LeBeau was both those things and it was throwing him off his game. Since he had held Rogue in his arms till she fell asleep they were awkward together. There was tension and it was driving him mad.

He really wished they were not doing this dance of tiptoeing around the event, especially now. This was going to be difficult enough as it was to pull of successfully. It would be hard to act like two happy people on their wedding day when the bride acted like she wanted a two foot pole permanently placed between them.

"Oy, mate! Will you stop that already?" John demanded from the bathroom dressed in all his preacher glory. He was wearing a black suit with a cross hanging on a silver chain around his neck. Remy was not certain if he looked like some sort of strange priest or a rapper. In any case, he hardly looked like someone licensed to wed people. Remy would have to tell his family that John was a friend, a close but deranged friend. "Here," the fire-starter called as he tossed something towards Remy who caught it instinctively.

In his hand was a small bottle of vodka from the hotel refrigerator. Piotr emerged from the kitchen in his suit with a large glass of what Remy guessed was more vodka. John himself was drinking brownish liquor. Tequila probably.

"Well don't just look at it! We gotta make up for you not having a buck's night, mate," John said as he unscrewed the top and chugged the small bottle down. Remy considered refusing and giving the bottle to the quiet Russian, but he did need something to take the edge off.

"Da," Piotr said as he downed the whole large glass in one gulp. Well, when in Rome. Remy unscrewed the cap and drank the shot's worth in one gulp. He felt somewhat better as the burning sensation traveled from this throat to his stomach.

"Do you have the rings?" Piotr asked somewhat nervous. Remy guess Kitty had sent him on that task. The big huge guy was a pile of mush when it came to the small hyper brunette.

He may not have known it, but Piotr has just brought up another source of nervousness for Remy. The rings in his pocket were special. When his brother Henri married his High School sweetheart, Mercy had wanted to wear her family's heirloom rings. So, naturally the LeBeau rings got passed down to Remy. These rings were never destined to be worn . . . not even by Bella who had wanted brand-new rings from Tiffany's. Remy was nervous that Rogue would not like them.

"Oui, Remy has them." He turned and caught his reflection in the mirror. It was a little nerve wracking to look at his refection and see himself in a black tux. He felt out of place in the getup. He was Remy LeBeau and had no right to even play pretend marriage. It had to be done though to save his family and more importantly to save Rogue.

A soft hesitant knock shook Remy from his thoughts. "Who is it?" he asked heading towards the door.

"It's me, Kitty." Piotr's face lit up as he rushed to open the door.

Remy watched with a smirk as the couple stared into each other's eyes for a long moment. Kitty was already dressed in a bright blue strapless dress with lace capped sleeves. Her hair was pulled up into a bun and Remy was not surprised to see monstrous heels on her feet. She was still a good foot and a half shorter than her boyfriend. The x-girl rose up and planted a chaste kiss on her lover's lips.

"We need the engagement ring," Kitty said turning to Remy.

"How's ma chere doin'?" he asked strolling over to her. Remy cautiously pulled out a small ring from his jacket pocket and placed it in the girl's waiting hand.

"She's actually like a mix of annoyed and nervous. I tried to do her hair and makeup, but she just snarled at me and like threw me out of the room," she complained with a whine. Piotr placed a loving hand on her shoulder.

"You did a great job," the Russian assured her, which was apparently what Kitty had wanted to hear. The frown on her face disappeared and was replaced with a smile. Remy had to hand it to the girl. The set up looked like it took months to plan not a week.

"What does chere's dress look like?" Remy asked with budding curiosity.

"Oy, where is Wanda? I want a quick root before the ceremony," John asked drinking another bottle shot sized bottle.

"Uh, I like don't know what you just said, but Wanda is in the room with Rogue. She told me to tell you that you won't get any if you mess this up."

"Chaton, de dress?" Remy prompted again.

"Oh, it's nice. It's not something I would like pick, but it really suits Rogue. When she first saw it I was like oh no why can't we find something more like a Cinderella dress, but Rogue was like no. But when she like tried it on—" she rattled on and Remy interrupted her.

"As fascinating as dat sounds shouldn't you be finishin' up de arrangements?" Remy said hoping to end the pain. How did Piotr stand that?

"Oh like gosh, yeah, we are running out of time. Well be ready to head down in like thirty minutes," she explained and kissed the Russian on the cheek before running right through the wall.

Remy had a sort of feeling of dread that this was going to go wrong especially throwing John and Wanda into the mix. Actually he needed to add his chere to the list too. This whole thing was doomed. Destiny was insane . . . absolutely insane. There was no way that his family would believe that a girl like Rogue would marry him.

"John, can ye hand Remy another one of does bottles?" He just had to get through this ceremony and then he could relax on their little trip to New Orleans. Once there all hell would break loose, but Remy figured they could extend the trip and relax a little before jumping into the fire.

"That's right mate! Drink up!" John tossed Remy another small shot of vodka. They were probably drinking up the entire stock in the room. "Oy, you are Rogue are dinky-di," the Australian declared and erupted into laughter. Remy thought Piotr looked like he was contemplating knocking the pyromaniac out, but maybe that was his wishful thinking.

Remy downed the stuff like water. That was the last one he promised himself. Rogue would skin him alive if he showed up drunk. Although his family would probably believe that. However, Remy refused to do that to his chere. She was the only redeeming thing about this whole fiasco. He was looking forward to seeing her dressed up as a bride playing the role of _his_ bride.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the xmen

* * *

You might be tempted to skip through the vows, but don't there's a surprise inside : )

* * *

Rogue felt nervous and she was not even really getting married. She did not know how to act around Remy. He probably thought she was weak holding onto him like she did that day. Remy was like her own personal knight in shining armor always there to comfort and defend her. Scott had been furious when the music system was found taken from his car. There was no doubt that it had been him; the queen of hearts card left where the system should have been was as good as a signature. He left that card as a message for her.

Since 'that day' Rogue had only seen the Cajun twice and both times had been uncomfortable at best. They were both not talking about the 'incident' and acting far from their usual flirtatious bantering. Rogue shook her head and glanced in the mirror at her dress. It was the only element in this whole scheme that Rouge got something she actually liked.

Kitty had wanted to put her in a big puffy frilly dress, which Rogue wholeheartedly argued against. They had been in town when Rogue ducked into a sort of chic store that specialized in retro and antique imitations. That when she saw the dress. It was modeled after Victorian style gowns, but was relatively new. The dress was a sheath cut that was tight from the waist up but flowed freely and loosely below that. Over the thin satin slip was a sheer layer with delicate flowers and ivy embroidery that added a nice touch without being overdone. The sleeves to the dress were capped and the front and back dipped into dangerously revealing v's.

Rogue loved how she looked in the dress with her hair in soft gentle curls and the fabric of her dress pooling around her feet. She accompanied the dress with long antique silk opera gloves that had small buttons trailing up the side. She had purposely done her makeup with a twenties frame of mind with heavy emphasis on the eyeliner and lipstick. The wine color lipstick was shocking against her lily white skin and made Rogue feel like an old time movie star.

"You know you look beautiful. Remy is going to die when he sees you," Wanda said coming up next to Rogue. Several voices in Rogue's head agreed with Wanda. Even Logan said she looked nice, but a second later he told her she was stupid for listening to 'Gumbo'. Scott was mumbling something about betraying the team.

"Yeah, he will won't he?" Rogue said as she eyed the two glass flutes in her friend's hand. The contents looked like champagne. Wanda was filming this show, but had still dressed for the occasion in a simple gothic black dress.

"Here, you look nervous as hell." Wanda handed one of the glasses to Rogue. After a short mental debate Rogue accepted the offering and downed it instantly. "Wow, Rogue, that isn't water."

"Ah know. Ah'm just a little nervous. Do you think that's weird?" If Wanda thought something was weird it was a clear sign that you took a wrong turn and should stop immediately.

"No especially since you like him," her darker friend said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What gave meh away?" She knew that this had been coming for a while. Wanda rolled her eyes before retrieving the bottle of champagne and refilling both of their glasses.

"Rogue, no woman would do something like going through with a fake wedding ceremony to convince a guy's family that he was married if they _didn't_ have feelings for the guy," Wanda explained. Rogue sighed and took a small sip. The girl had a point. "What I want to know is how much you like Gambit?"

Rogue opened her mouth not certain what she would say when suddenly Rogue and Wanda were no longer alone. Kitty had phased herself back into the room. Rogue had never been so happy to see her bubbly friend before. Usually Kitty had horrible timing, but for once luck was shining down on Rogue. She honestly had no answer for Wanda and wanted nothing more than to pretend she could barely tolerate the swamp rat.

"Oh my gosh, Rogue you look amazing. You know what would make it look even better? The veil I like bought," Kitty said as she took a seat on the bed.

"Not happenin' Kit. Ah ain't wearin' no veil." Rogue said firmly. Kitty sighed and then seemed to see the Champaign glasses.

"Am I the only one like _not_ drinking?" Kitty said with a huff.

"Who was drinkin'?" Rogue asked. If Remy showed up to this thing drunk off his ass she was going to kick that cute behind of his all the way to New Orleans.

"All of the boys! Don't worry about Piotr he can handle his alcohol." Kitty said in a proud voice. Yeah because Rogue was overly worried about Piotr.

"They _all_ can drink like nothing else, so I won't worry too much. John isn't stupid. He might take my threat to withhold sex seriously." Rogue sighed before drinking the remainder of her second glass of champagne. Today was going to be eventful.

"Oh, I like have the engagement ring and let me tell you, it is absolutely stunning!" Kitty said before producing a ring to Rogue.

It was a beautiful and very old ring. Probably from the eighteen hundreds if Rogue had to guess. The ring consisted of a sizable round diamond with two small black pearls flanking it. It looked dainty and delicate like old society money. At the same time the ring was classy and not over the top. Rogue slipped the ring on over her gloved hand. It was a snug fit with the gloves, but would be a perfect fit without them. Rogue examined the band closely wondering if it had been refitted to her ring size, but how would the Cajun know to even do that?

"Wow" Rogue said out loud not having anything more to contribute. She was a little nervous to be wearing such a ring. It probably cost a fortune.

"Oh my gosh this is like so amazing. I like can't wait for the ceremony!" Kitty squealed. Rogue watched Wanda's hand glow faintly blue as the dark witch struggled with the urge to hex the valley girl. Kitty had annoyed Rogue a long time ago, but living with her for so many years made her nearly immune to the Kitty annoyance factor.

"When do we need to leave?" Rogue asked.

"I'm going to go set up the camera." Wanda said and excused herself from the room.

"Oh, I would say we have like ten minutes. Do you know everything you have to say?" Kitty asked while she checked her hair out in the mirror.

"All ah have to do is repeat what John tells meh to say. It ain't rocket science." She wanted to get going and put this 'wedding' behind her. Kitty pursed her lips at Rouge, but quickly let it go.

"When are you two leaving for New Orleans?" Kitty moved to her packed bag on the bed and began rummaging through it.

"In two days," Rogue said with a smile that Kitty completely missed. It was going to be fantastic to be down south. Of course Rogue was going to have to deal with Remy's family finding out they were 'married' and quite possibly assassins, but it seemed worth it.

"Logan has been like going on and on about Remy taking out Scott's music system since he did it on Institute property. He's going to be suspicious if you suddenly disappear. Why did Remy steal Scott's music system anyway?" Kitty demanded as she rose to her feet with a small black box in her hand.

"I'm leavin' a note with the Professa sayin' that ah am helpin' a friend out and not ta worry. He had his reasons ta do that ta Scott." She wanted to defend Remy, but at the same time she wanted to keep what he did for her between them.

"Well that might work. Logan will like probably try to go after you anyways. I don't feel bad about Scott. That was like total karma or something. Here this is for you," Kitty said as she held out the small box. Rogue accepted it cautiously. When she opened the lid she saw a pair of small teardrop shaped sapphire earrings.

"Kit, what are these for?"

"You need something borrowed and blue," Kitty informed her. Rogue rolled her eyes, but knew that there was no way she was getting out of wearing the earrings. It was sort of sweet in a way. "You have something old since your gloves are old and that dress is new."

"Kitty, sug, this is a fake weddin' ya understand that right?" Rogue asked. Sometimes she felt that Kitty was half-convinced that she and Remy really were getting married. Kitty had such an over active imagination.

"I know _that_, but I felt like it still needed to be done. Put them on they will probably look beautiful." Kitty insisted. Rogue carefully removed them and attached them to her ears. Glancing in the mirror Rouge had to agree with Kitty they added a needed touch.

"Come on lets go like get you fake married!" Kitty said in a singsong voice and yanked Rouge forcefully to her feet.

* * *

Rogue's hands grasped the bouquet of white roses for dear life as the music began to play. Kitty had already marched down the aisle and now it was her turn. No one was 'giving her away' so there was no one there to give her a push. For a flicker of a moment Rogue thought that if this was her wedding she would want Logan standing next to her promising he could get her away if she changed her mind.

However, this was not a _real_ wedding so there was no reason to be nervous. Taking a deep breath Rogue walked into the light of the room set up for the event. Inside was beautiful with white and blue flowers everywhere. Their sweet fragrance comforted Rogue and encouraged her to take that first step inside. From there it was easy. It looked like a real wedding with Remy waiting for her at the end. His eyes were wide and completely glued to her face. He seemed to love the dress or at least her curves in the dress.

A blush crept into her cheeks as she made the last few steps. Remy took her hand in his with a million dollar smile plastered across his face. He was an amazing actor because with that look in his eyes anyone would be convinced that he was in love with her. John cleared his throat and Rogue finally noticed that they were standing in front of a white lattice arch covered in white roses. Kitty was good.

"Nervous?" Remy's voice whispered into her ear causing her to shiver. Rogue shook her head slightly before looking into his eyes. God he was good at this.

"Dearly beloved!" John said with an enthused and bellowing voice. If anything gave them away it would be John. He sounded like he was trying to imitate a southern Baptist minister. "We gather here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If anyone has cause as to why these two should not wed peak now or forever hold your peace." He paused only a moment before continuing. "Seeing as no one has spoke we shall continue with the ceremony. At this time the bridesmaid would like to recite a poem." Rogue forced a smile hoping that this would be the one and only poem recited. Remy simply gazed adoringly into her eyes as if he could not believe she was doing this. Hhe deserved an Oscar. Rogue knew he was playing his part, but she was also flattered by the look.

"I selected this poem to read today at Rogue and Remy's wedding. It is called "Sonnet from Portuguese" by Elizabeth Barrett Browning:

How do I love thee?Let me count the ways.  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.  
I love thee to the level of everyday's  
Most quiet need, by sun and candlelight.  
I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;  
I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.  
I love thee with the passion put to use  
In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
With my lost saints, - I love thee with the breath,  
Smiles, tears, of all my life! – and, if God choose,  
I shall but love thee better after death."

When Kitty finished the poem there was a long moment of silence that hung in the air like a vow. For a second, Rogue felt that pretending these words were true was wrong. But, then realization slammed into her like a two by four across her face. A part of her did love Remy if only as a friend. That thought, and the sudden squeeze of his hand eased her worry and solidified her resolve.

"Do you have the rings?" John asked. Remy blinked and flinched as if shaken from deep thought. He recovered quickly and from the pocket of his jacket produced two rings.

"Yes, I have the rings," he said in a quiet voice.

"Okay repeat after me," John instructed. "I Remy, take thee, Rogue to be my wedded wife."

"I Remy, take thee, Rouge to be my wedded Wife," he repeated with a smile and a spark in his eyes.

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer," John prompted.

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer." Remy's thumb began to make circles against her hand.

"In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance," John said.

They were pulling it off. No one had busted out laughing yet and nothing was on fire . . . yet. "in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance." Remy finished his vows and then slipped on a simple white gold wedding band onto her finger.

"Rogue, please repeat after me, I Rogue, take thee Remy to be my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward," John said.

Rogue took a deep breath before saying, "I Rogue, take thee Remy to be my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward." That was not too hard. She could do this . . .

"For better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to obey," John said with a small hint of amusement.

"For better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to—" Rogue said and paused. _Obey_? Who picked these vows? Remy looked like he was holding back laugher. So he picked them out. _Obey_? "respect," Rogue finished. Even in a fake marriage she was not promising to obey no one.

John continued as if he had not heard her slight change. "Till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance."

"Till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance." She took the thick white gold wedding band and carefully slid it on Remy's finger.

"I now pronounce you Husband and wife, you may now kiss the Bride," John said with a small sigh. Apparently, he was a romantic. Rogue smiled at her 'husband' who was pulling out a white handkerchief. Well that was inventive too bad he did not know what she knew.

Rogue launched herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck as he stumbled back holding her by the waist. His eyes were wide with shock as Rogue pressed her lips firmly to his. The shock wore off quickly as his lips moved against hers and his hands pulled her tighter against him. This was Rouge's first real kiss. She became lost in the sensation of touch as his tongue slipped into her mouth caressing her from the inside. She eagerly returned the gesture.

"Oy, you're supposed to kiss the shelia not suck her tonsils out!" John exclaimed. Rogue blushed and firmly pushed Remy away. His face was priceless . . . awe and plotting all at the same time.

He moved in close to her ear and whispered, "You have been keeping things from Remy, chere."

"Oh my gosh that was so sweet it was like so real!" Kitty said cheerfully. Wanda turned off the camera and headed to the group crowding around Rogue and Remy.

"Thanks for all of this, Kitty," Rogue said to her friend. She had been angry with the girl for getting to so into a fake wedding, but now she was kind of glad.

"Oy, mates, I got de papers. Now if you'll excuse me I got a room upstairs," John said as he walked over to Wanda. "Coming love? Weddings make me horny." He pulled her into his arms while pinching her butt.

"It wasn't too bad, Rogue. Congratulations." Wanda said with a small wink. Rogue knew her friend was referring to the kiss. Rogue smiled and waved goodbye and Wanda allowed John to pull her out of the room.

"Alright, ah'm changin' out of this dress and going home," Rogue said and took a step forward only to be pulled backwards. Remy dipped her back with his arms supporting her.

"Goin' home? Dis is our weddin' night, chere. Why don't we use one of de rooms we got and continue where we just left off with dat kiss. You shouldn't keep such things from Remy," he said while he eyed her lips as if he wanted more of them. Rogue blushed before pushing down on her feet to get back upright and out of his arms.

"We ain't married, and ah ain't sleepin' with ya ever," she said angrily. He was such a pervert.

"Rogue, if you don't mind Piotr and I are going back to the rooms and change. I'll edit the video and get it to you tomorrow," Kitty said as she grabbed the camera. "Don't worry about clean up, I hired a few people to take care of it."

"That's fine Kit. Thanks for everything." Kitty nodded before her and massive Russian disappeared to probably copy Wanda and John's idea.

"When did you get control, Rogue," Remy asked sounding hurt. This made Rogue turn sharply to him. His face mirrored his tone making her sigh.

"Ah don't, not really. The Professa and ah have been workin' on it. We clocked it last session like two days ago a three minutes till mah powers kick back in. It ain't instant. Ah have ta purposely relax and sort of will them off. It's sort of hard to explain. Ah also can't do it for long so far. Ah get tired after doin' it a couple of times."

He seemed disappointed at this, but quickly recovered. "Thank you, Rogue. Dis means a lot to dis ol' Cajun," he said gallantly and bowed while taking her hand and planting as kiss on her knuckles. Rogue chuckled as his antics.

"Ah don't mind helpin' ya. Besides this was sort of fun in a way." His eyes brightened and glowed at her statement.

"Rogue . . . dat was one hell-of-a kiss." Rogue swatted his arm playfully as they walked side by side out of the room.

"You wanna go to a bar and pretend we just got hitched and see how many free drinks we can get?" Rogue asked when they had just crossed the threshold. Remy burst into laughter.

"Oui, Remy likes the way you think, chere."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the xmen

* * *

Everything was blurry alerting Remy LeBeau that he was drunk. He was still in his dress pants, but the jacket had long disappeared along with his tie. The white button up top was half undone and pulled out un-tucked from his pants with his wife-beater visible underneath. A sweet feminine giggle caught his attention and his eyes shifted to the form next to him at the circular table in the back of the bar. Everyone had been eager to buy them a drink to celebrate their marriage.

Rogue was a tad more gone than he was, but was still in a happy energetic drunk state. Remy knew from years of experience soon she would be crashing wanting to pass out where ever she happened to be. Her shoes were gone and one of her bare feet tapped against his leg as she sang along with a country song he did not recognize. Her lipstick was well worn and only a hint of color remained. Her hair had lost some of its perfect curls, but was still insanely gorgeous. Remy wanted to run his fingers through the long silky hair and reached over before the thought was even formed.

"Rem . . . Rem-my," Rogue stuttered as she leaned into his hands running through her hair and cocked her torso towards him. She sighed and her eyes fluttered closed as she leaned towards him. Remy's attention averted from her hair to her lips as he leaned in to capture them with his own. However, before he could make contact Rogue jumped to her feet half knocking him out of her chair. "I love this song!" she exclaimed as rushed over to a clear space on the floor and began swaying as a new country song came on.

One thing was certain, even drunk Rogue danced fluidly reminding Remy of a flowing river. He watched her tantalizingly swaying hips for a moment before getting to his feet and stumbled slightly before trudging over to her. Rogue had no problem dancing against him with her ass wiggling against him as his arms encircled her waist. Remy enjoyed the feel of her body it was heavenly bliss. Her gripped her hips and spun her around to face him as he went in for a kiss wanting to taste her. Rogue laughed and stumbled backwards. That dress really looked stunning on her like it was made for her body.

"Rogue," Remy said hesitantly. Sober, Remy knew not to push the girl before him too far. However, drunk all he knew was that he wanted her. Rogue spun around twice and twirled out of his grasp when he attempted to grab her. She laughed as he fell to his knees.

"That's a great wife you got there. She's already telling you no," chuckled old bartender behind the bar just behind Rogue. The dark bar was mostly empty since it was nearing thee in the morning. They would be closing soon. Only two big gruff looking bickers and the bartender were left.

"Sud up Mike," Remy grumbled. Yes, both he and Rogue were now on a first name basis with the plump middle aged bartender named Mike. He had a slightly Italian look with blue black hair and log sideburns and a well trimmed mustache. Mike had been their best friend for most of the night.

Rogue was laughing at his comment. She walked back towards him and held out a hand. Remy grinned accepting it, but instead of getting to his feet he yanked her down to him onto his lap. Remy moved to kiss her, but instead his lips pressed against her gloved hand.

"Ah-ah," she purred. Her comment reminded his vaguely that her control was not perfect.

"Please," he said in a soft voice. He needed to kiss her again. Rogue was positively addictive. Never in his life had the great Remy LeBeau ever begged a girl to kiss him. If he had not drunk enough Vodka to get even the Russian drunk he would not have begged her even now, well he probably would not. Remy could not think straight around her when alcohol was present not that being sober helped things much either. That was another first too. If he was not careful he was going to give away just how much he wanted to be with her, and it would be way before schedule.

Rogue bit her bottom lip before relaxing in his arms. Her eyes slowly closed giving him silent permission. Remy wasted no time smashing his lips against hers. It was a bit more forceful than his normal style, but Rogue always threw him off his game. He was slightly surprised when she kissed him back. It was all he needed to move on as he licked her lower lips causing Rogue to gasp. His tongue tangled with hers coaxing her to respond. Her gloved hands wrapped around his neck as she kissed him back fervently.

"We're closing in fifteen minutes. I've already called you a cab," the bartender called to them as he wiped down the counter with disinfectant spray. At his words Rogue instantly pulled away as if suddenly feeling guilty like a child caught with their hands in the cookie jar. By the way her eyes focused anywhere but him, Remy knew he had pushed her to too far. She scrambled to her feet and stumbled before regaining her balance.

"Ah'm tired," Rogue said softly to the floor. Remy slowly got to his feet grasping desperately for a way to make it right. His spinning mind was too messed up to savage his blunder. He would do it in the morning. Now, all he wanted to do was climb into bed and go to sleep. "Ah can't go home yet like this."

"No problem, chere." Remy came beside her and tried to put his arm around her shoulder. However, Rogue stepped forward before he could and teetered towards the exit of the bar on her own steam. Remy mutely followed her out into the cool summer night air. The moon was out creating shadows and providing some light outside the bar. Moonlight combined with the red neon light from the bar's sign labeling it as 'Thirty Camel' showed Rogue in soft reddish light. Her arms were wrapped tight around her as she looked up at the full round moon.

A few minutes later a yellow cab drive into the empty bar parking lot and came to a stop in front of Rogue and Remy. Rogue was the first one to climb into the backseat and she scooted as far over as possible. Remy sighed before climbing in as well.

The man at the wheel was a sleazy looking guy with long greasy hair pulled back in a ponytail at the base of the back of his head. He had slightly tanned skin with dark eyes, which were staring intently on Rogue in the rearview mirror and specifically at her chest. Remy bubbled in anger, but he contained it.

"Take us to 176 Cressher Road," Remy told the man while narrowing his eyes at him.

"Sure thing," he said in a gravelly voice as the cab lurched forward. Remy turned to the window feeling melancholy knowing that he had spooked Rouge. How could he have let himself get that drunk? Well all the free drinks thrown his way had helped. He knew Rogue needed time, time to realize that she belonged with him. He needed her to stay with him and trust him because her life depended on it.

When they pulled in front of hotel building Remy handed the guy two twenties and turned to Rogue who he found fast asleep against the window of the cab. Her face was slack and at peace with her lips slightly parted as she breathed slow shallow breaths of sleep. Remy did not have the heart to wake her; instead he pulled Rogue into his arms and carried her towards the hotel. He prayed that Rogue would not kick his ass in the morning.

* * *

The sun was slowly creeping into the small hotel room while Remy lounged in the uncomfortable cheap chair with his legs propped up on top of the table. It was a crappy hotel, but anything was better than having taken Rogue back to the Brotherhood house. He had a feeling that the Scarlet Witch would have made him eat his heart if he stumbled in with a passed out Rogue.

A soft mumble from the single queen sized bed caught his attention. Rogue was still fast asleep tangled in the sheets. Her face had been peaceful just a moment ago, but now it was taught as if she were in the middle of a nightmare. One of her legs kicked out as she turned mumbling "no" silently.

For Rogue, nightmares were a common occurrence. Remy knew that. This was not the first time he watched her sleep. He yanked his feet off the table and quickly with the agility of his profession was at her side. He placed his arms around either side of her waist.

"Shhh, you're okay, chere." He promised. "Remy's here." He was not sure why, but his presence always seemed to calm her even during the worst of nightmares. He brought one hand to brush the white strand of hair in her face away. Rogue sighed and shifted until her body was curled around him. This was a good time to go back to his chair, but Remy was finding it difficult to pull away. Rogue would skin him alive if she woke up.

As if his thought made it happen she opened her eyes and her green orbs stared at him in confusion while Remy sat there wide-eyed like a deer caught in the headlights. Then her eyes glowed yellow and the lamp on the nightstand next to the bed launched itself at his head. Pure instinct caused Remy to duck and roll safely onto Rogue and then to her side with his eyes to the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a dark and calm voice. Remy got to his feet on the other side of the bed to face Rogue. Her eyes still glowed and several metal objects were orbiting her body as she got to her knees. A moment later Rogue groaned and crumpled back to the bed clutching her head.

"Rogue, chere, calm down. You're not yourself right now. Remy didn't do anything. Do you remember drinking last night?" he asked. A part of him hoped that most of the previous night was a blur to her.

She frowned still holding her head in pain. "No, ah don't remember anythin'." She let go of Magneto's powers and the lamp, clock, and ashtray all fell to the ground.

"Do you remember the ceremony?" he asked. Rogue hesitated before lifting her head and opening her now green eyes to glare at him unemotionally for a few minutes.

"Yeah ah do. Then we went to a bar. Ah drank . . . a lot. How did ah end up here?" she asked and then looked around the hotel room.

"Well when we left de bar you were pretty messed up, chere. You told moi you couldn't go home so Remy took you here. Nothin' happened, Rogue so calm down. Remy sat in dat uncomfortable chair all night while you slept. Look, you're still wearin' de dress an everythin' so just calm down."

Rogue sighed before checking that she was indeed still in the wedding dress. "Ya couldn't find a nicer place? Ah bet this hotel even goes by the hour," she grumbled. Remy chuckled because the Breezeway Hotel did in fact rent rooms by the hour. "Ah feel like shit." Rogue had her eyes closed gently messaging her temples.

Then Rogue's head shot up and she jumped off the bed and began scurrying around for her small purse. "Chere?" Remy said questioningly. She looked like she was in the middle of a full on panic attack. Rogue ignored him and pulled out her small black phone. She flipped it open and pressed a few buttons.

'_You have seven voice messages. First message, 11:00 p.m. Beep. "Rogue, this is Kitty. Everyone is wondering where you . Call the mansion when you can" Second message, 12:45 a.m. Beep. "Stripes! You better be unconscious and unable to answer your phone because of it. Do you have any idea what time it is! You better be fine!" Third message, 1:15 a.m. Beep. "Rogue, this is Storm . . . if we don't hear from you in an hour we are sending out a search party. Please call" Fourth message 1:36 a.m. Beep. "Rogue, its Kitty again. I'm really worried. Logan is going ballistic. I even called Remy's cell and he's not answering. Sp please, please, call." Fifth message, 2:28 a.m. Beep. "I'm coming to find you . . . I picked up your scent over by a bar . . . and I smell Cajun. I'm going to rip him into shreds." Sixth message, 3:50 a.m. Beep. "Rogue, its Wanda. Logan just busted into the Brotherhood looking for you and Gambit. Just thought you should know" Seventh message, 4:00 a.m. Beep. "Rogue I'm not sure what to do. If I don't hear from you by thee today I'm going to the Professor and telling him everything. Please be okay" End of Messages.' _

Rogue pressed the end button and fell to the floor. Remy could sense her panic and fear through his empathy. "What am ah gonna do?" she asked in a small childlike voice. It sounded very un-Rogue like.

Remy's mind was quickly formulating a plan. "We leave," he explained simply. Sure it was earlier than planned, but Rogue could not go back to the mansion. Wolverine would never let her out of his sight after this.

"Uh it ain't that simple. All the x-men are out lookin' for us. _Logan_ is lookin' for us," she explained sounding annoyed and scared all at the same time.

"You have a private number to de Professor, chere?" Rogue frowned but nodded once. "Call him explain' dat you are fine. Tell him dat you are doin' a friend a favor and will be gone. He will respect your decision and will call off de x-men. Den call de Chaton and have her retrieve your belongings and bring them here. We'll then leave for N'Orleans." He sat down on the edge of the bed feeling tired. After all last night had been sleepless for him.

Rogue stared at him for a long moment before pulling out her phone again and like lightening dialing a number. She waited for a few seconds before saying, "Ah'm fahne . . . Remy and I went out drinking . . . obviously . . . can't do that Kit . . . as soon as ah'm done talkin' ta ya . . . how bad is he? . . . Don't worry, Kitty . . . look ah need ya to grab mah bag. It's practically all packed. You can find it at the bottom of mah closet. Ah also need that tape . . . as soon as possible . . . no that won't work . . . yeah . . . uh . . . hold on," Rogue said into her phone and then turned to him with her phone still pressed against her ear. "Remy what's the address here?"

"176 Cressher Road," he replied. He was suddenly more relaxed since Rogue was apparently going along with his plan. Now he just had to pray that Wolverine would not track down their scent before they skipped out of town.

"Did ya hear thar Kit? 176 Cressher Road . . . yeah ah know ah owe ya. Thanks . . . okay see you then bye," Rogue said and then snapped her phone shut. "Is there anythin' ya ain't tellin' meh?" she demanded of him. Remy smiled knowing that there was a lot he was not telling his lovely spitfire of a girl.

"Course not, chere. There's a bag over by the bed with some clothes and other needed items for you," he explained. Rogue's eyes widened as she noticed for the first time that he was no longer in the black tux. In the early hours of the morning Remy had gone out and purchased himself a black tee-shirt and jeans. He knew Rogue could not go back home in a wedding gown so he got her a few things as well.

Rogue slowly rose from her position on the floor and headed towards the plain black bag as if it were a rattlesnake. Remy suppressed a laugh and settled instead on smiling wickedly. It would be interesting if she would wear his selected clothes or if indeed she would prefer to parade around in the wedding gown.

"Thanks ah think," she mumbled picking it up and retreated to the bathroom without looking inside. There was no such thing as a dull moment around his southern belle. Now he was singing last night's praises. Rogue remembered nothing and he could keep the sweet memory of kissing her without consequences. Furthermore, now they were leaving early. Nope, Remy had no complaints at all.

Remy got off the bed and walked towards the bathroom door. He could hear the shower running and tried not to think about a wet naked Rogue. Thinking that would only make him want to pick the lock to the bathroom door and try to join her. "Chere," he called. He heard a high pitches squeak of someone slipping on a wet surface followed by a bang. Apparently he had startled her.

"Don't ya come in here, swamp rat!" she snarled sounding quite similar to her mentor. She was spending way too much time around that short angry Canadian man. Although her version was sexy.

"Remy not planin' to unless dat's an invitation," he said making his voice sound seductive. Rogue growled on the other side making him laugh. "D'accord, chere. Remy just wanted to tell you dat he's going to step out and grab us somethin' to eat."

"Oh, okay um thanks," she stuttered. She sounded remorseful that she had jumped to the wrong conclusion. Of course she was not actually that far off. He was definitely tempted to let himself in the small room with her and soap her up.

"Be back soon, chere." Remy called over his shoulder before slipping out of the room. Remy did not have to go far. There was a coffee shop about a block away, and he knew Rogue had a weakness for coffee and chocolate donuts. It was slightly past noon, but nothing of the lunch variety sounded even remotely pleasing. Besides, donuts are on of the best handover good. So he grabbed two black coffees with sugar, four chocolate donuts, and two glazed.

When he came back into the hotel room Rogue was out of the bathroom completely dressed. She had looked tre belle last night with the makeup, but without it she was even more stunning. Something about her bare skin was innocent and sexy all at the same time. The second thing Remy noticed was that he had done an excellent job picking out clothes.

The light blue jeans were snug against her form showcasing her curves. The black cowgirl boots were just as hot on her as he had imagined they would be. The black tank top was a little revealing and to finish off the look was the teal and black sheer plaid long-sleeved top. He was surprised she was wearing the long-sleeved top since it had small bands of magenta running throughout it. It was just a subtle hint, but something he figured she would object to due to the color. He had even been able to get her a pair of gloves. They were light grey working gloves, but they would do under the short notice. Remy even knew what she wore underneath a red lace bra with a black and red thong . . . his colors.

"Remy got us breakfast. Donut, chere?" he asked choosing to ignore her scowl. He had her all to himself for the summer and he was going home. Nothing could wipe the smile off his face even if his sassy girl kicked him across the face with her expensive boots. Everything was moving according to plan. Rogue would be safe and with any luck _his_ given some time.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the xmen

* * *

The scenery rolled by in an almost hypnotic way as Rogue stared out the window. She loved car rides, but never got much of an opportunity for them. At least not quiet, pleasant ones like this. She and Remy had been driving for a little over an hour and were just approaching the New Jersey border.

There had been little difficulty leaving the Bayville peacefully. After Rogue called the Professor all the x-men went home except Logan. He had refused and was apparently intending on bring her back kicking and screaming if needed. It seemed that Logan had forgotten she was legally and adult. He was still a concern, but Rogue knew that Wanda and John had happily stepped up to the plate and conveniently caused a scene that pulled Logan away from his hunt for blood. Rogue doubted Logan could follow them since they had purposely driven all over Bayville before leaving to confuse the scent. With any luck he would have no idea which direction they left from.

"You need to stop or something, chere?" Remy asked stealing a glance at her before returning his gaze to the road. He had been wonderful enduring her overly protective family; of course she was doing him a favor.

"Nope, ah'm fahne. We've only been drivin' for an hour." She also wanted to put more distance between Remy and Logan's claws. He was always the stab first ask for forgiveness later sort of guy.

"D'accord. Remy got us a hotel room in Roanoke. Don't want to burn out too quick. Figured we both needed a good night sleep. We're about seven hours away from der," he told her. Then he reached for the volume of the stereo and turned it down a small bit. Currently they were listen to a jazz station, which had been his pick.

Rogue wondered where he got the brand new dark blue jetta from, but then again she probably did not want to know. Sometimes with Remy ignorance was bliss. Then at other times it was a real liability. "Is this a two bed room?" Remy gave her a devilish grin.

"Oui. Why you just want une bed, chere? Remy would be fine with dat," he said with a hint of wickedness and honesty.

Rogue gave a humorless chuckle. "Ya are crazy Cajun. Do ya always like ta flirt with death?"

"Only avec tu, chere," he said with laughter.

"Listen, ah think we need ta get our story straight before we reach your family. Which means ya need ta explain some things ta meh," Rogue said no longer wanting to be lead in the dark. Remy sighed dramatically before shutting the radio off all together.

"What do you want to know, Rogue?"

"What do ah need to know? Ah mean if ah'm pretendin' ta be your wife than we sort of need a cover story don't we?" she explained. Rogue knew she needed facts down in case she was ever asked. Like how long were they engaged? Where did they meet and such.

"When coming up with a cover story its best to stick as close to the truth as possible. Remy left N'Orleans close to a year ago. So we tell ma famille dat Remy came back to see you off and on during that year. How about the first date bein' moi runnin' into you in front of a book store? It's close to the truth. Second date can be a month after the first and we'll describe our lunch that we had. Keep de weddin' date the same as the actual ceremony. It was a spur of the moment thing ah asked you to marry moi a week ago in a field of wild flowers. Again, close to the truth." He told her while keeping his eyes on the road. "Think you can remember all of dat, chere?"

"Ah ain't an idiot!" she snarled. Now, he turned briefly to stare at her with an exasperated face.

"Never said you were Remy just knows you're a bonne fille not made for all de lyin'. Besides, Remy thinks only the highest of you, chere. You know dat right?" he said with sincerity dripping from his voice. Rogue actually did not know he thought highly of her. She always figured he only saw her as a cute piece of ass with a pretty face. It was a sweet thing for him to say provided he did not open his mouth and say something lewd the next moment.

"No, ah didn't. What about when we met? Yah didn't cover that." Rogue said hoping to switch the conversation down another path. If he kept talking like that Rogue was going to forget she was supposed to keep her guard up with him.

"Remy's hurt, chere. You already forgot our first encounter?" he exclaimed in a mock hurt voice while he gave her a wicked grin.

"Of course ah ain't forgotten! Yah tried ta blow mah hand off! You know ah never really forgave ya for that." Why would he remind her of that day when he placed the charged playing card in her hand while she just stood there drooling over him?

Remy gave her a short chuckle as his hand moved to place itself on her nearest thigh. Rogue slapped it away forcefully before he could reach his destination. Was he on crack? "Chere," he said in a tone that was a mixture of exasperation and warning. It was quite an impressive thing to pull off.

"Ah mean it!" She scooted over in her seat as far away from him as possible. So what if the event took place years ago? A small part of her never really spoke her mind about their infamous first encounter. She was angry at her reaction to him and not his attempt on her hand. Rogue could forgive that they were enemies. Unfortunately, he got to be her scapegoat over her mortification over how she had just stared at him with a gazed over look.

"Rogue, chere, you know Remy has great control over his power. Dat card wouldn't have hurt you." Rogue felt her jaw slack open, but quickly recovered.

"Please! As if ah'd believe that," she retorted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Rogue, I can control how much I charge an object and when it will go off. Believe moi quand I say dat card would not have harmed you," he said sternly. Rogue could tell that she had made him a little upset by not believing him, or was it over the fact that she thought that he was capable of hurting her? Rogue couldn't imagine him hurting her now. Sure, Remy might lie to her every now and then but she knew he would give up his life to protect her. Somehow she just knew. She felt much the same why else would she let herself get dragged into this mess of fake weddings?

"Ah'm sorry. Ah believe ya." Remy's body instantly relaxed and his grip on the steering wheel loosened. "Can ah ask ya a question?" With that said he went straight back to being tense.

"Course, chere," he replied overly sweetly trying to hide his discomfort.

"Why did ya not want ta hurt meh?" she asked. He had to have seen that one coming. After his statement her curiosity was peaked. It made absolutely no sense. They were enemies for crying out loud. She had every intention of dropping whoever she came across with her powers only Rogue had gotten caught up in his eyes like a moth to a flame before she could.

Remy clenched his jaw and remained quite still for a minute or two. Suddenly he relaxed as if he found a loophole in her question. It would be an honest answer Rogue was positive of that only it would not be the whole story.

"Simple, chere, Remy don't believe in hurting belle femmes like you," he said. Rogue bit her bottom lip. It was the truth so did she let him get away with only telling her half of it?

"Oh, that makes sense. Does your family know the whole story of you kidnappin' meh?" Yeah, she was going to let that slide for now. Rogue wanted him to be honest with her even if he was only explaining half of things. He might be tempted to lie if she pressed him, which would lead to an unpleasant trend.

"Oui, but chere it stopped bein' kidnappin' early on . . . Remy would say as early as de train ride," he said with that smug grin. "After all, once Remy untied you, chere, you could have just left." Rogue rolled her eyes, but he did have a point. After he had threatened to blow up the train car and she had pulled him back in Rogue had wanted to stay with him. Remy was crazy and being near him made her feel alive. He was the perfect mix of excitement, danger, seduction, and general naughtiness wrapped in one pretty package.

"Whateva' ya say, swamp rat," she replied before turning away from him to peer out the window to hide her smile from him. A moment later the radio kicked back on and after a minute or two of searching Remy finally settled on a radio station. He had found her a heavy metal station despite his early complaints that it was not music and he would not for even a second listen to it.

"Thanks, Rems," she said affectionately.

"For what, chere Remy don't know what you're talkin' about." Remy could be quite charming when he wanted to be.

* * *

A young boy with dark skin, loose jeans, and an old well worn tee-shirt stood outside of a mansion like building. He was staring at the massive building from the perimeter gates with an unreadable expression. It was no secret that this place was a home for mutants. The brunette boy dropped his skateboard on the ground and stepped on while pushing himself off with one leg away from the Institute. When he was out of sight near a back alley he slowly approached a black limousine waiting at the end.

Without any preamble, he pulled open the door and sat inside. The back of the limousine was empty except for the boy and a pepper haired woman with sunglasses perched securely on her face and a walking stick folded on her lap. The boy slowly morphed into a blue skinned woman with red hair.

"Tell me what you see Destiny," Mystique demanded.

The blind woman smiled. "Things are progressing nicely. Rogue and Remy are safely on their way towards New Orleans. Logan has been deterred from immediately attacking and pulling Rogue away, but that will not last long. If you do not distract him he will go to New Orleans and track them down. I know you want to do something big, but scale it back some. Too large of a distraction and Rogue will find out and will come running back to help her family." Destiny explained. Raven frowned not likening what she was hearing. Destiny always kept so much from her often moving Raven to her will like a mindless puppet or a chess piece.

"I thought once she was with Gambit she would be fine!" Mystique snarled.

"The future is not perfect Raven. You will do well to remember that I am manipulating _many_ futures and roads to try and save Rogue. It is not easy to do. Change one future and you alter countess others. Nothing is concrete . . . and even if we manage to save her life it is up to him to save her soul." Destiny said.

Mystique did not like what she was hearing one bit. She liked _him_ even less. But she was helplessly forced to bow to Destiny's orders. "What do I need to do?" In the end all that mattered were Rogue and her son Kurt.

"Distract Logan and kidnap Kurt. He will go after you and not Remy since she went with him willingly. Make it easy for him to follow you. Otherwise one of them will have a moment to think and call Rogue. Take a few days and then release him. Logan will be preoccupied with that and will reluctantly let Rogue go."

"Will that save my son?" Raven asked.

"Yes, Sinister will not get his hands on the boy if you take him. Then you need to procure what we need for Rogue." The blind woman explained. Mystique sighed; she was going to be busy. Despite what everyone thought all of the supposedly evil things she did were to help her children. They just did not happen to agree with her. "Oh, and Raven enjoy your time with Kurt. He will never want anything to do with you again when this is all done, and Rogue will hate you more than she does now."

"And you come out smelling like roses! You could have warned me I was going to push her away. Maybe I could have done things differently!" Raven snarled. Rogue should be by her side training to take her place. She was so much more than an x-men.

"Mystique, I do what I must. There was nothing different you could have done. If it makes you feel better I will never see Rogue again for the rest of my life. The consequences would be catastrophic," she said with a sad tone.

"Then I will leave and get in touch with you in a few days." Raven said feeling slightly better. Perhaps it was petty, but there was comfort in shared pain. However, Raven could not dwell on what could have been or what will be . . . she had a lot of work to do.

* * *

Rogue loved dinners along highways. They were always full of character completely unlike boring chain restaurants around Bayville. After few hours of driving she and Remy had pulled off to grab some dinner. The sun had set not long ago and the moon was just starting to settle into the night sky. It was a real honest to goodness dinner from an old railcar. The inside was all shinny with chrome surfaces everywhere. The booth seats were all a dull well worn red with black table tops. The floor was white and black checkered and an old time jukebox from the 50's played good old classic songs.

"Chere, what are you t'inkin' about?" Remy demanded as he leaned forward and propped both his elbows on the table. He rested his head on top of both his hands. Elvis's voice came on in the background as someone had selected "Love Me Tender".

"Not really sure. Ah was sort of thinkin' how much ah love places like this," she admitted. Remy lips quirked up in a smile. He was clearly pleased that he had spotted the sign from the road and made the suggestion.

Before the conversation could continue a young woman in her early twenties walked up to them. She was wearing plain black pants with a white short sleeved button up top and her platinum blonde hair in a high ponytail. She was pretty enough with ice blue eyes and model like high cheek bones. Her eyes were instantly on Remy, but he barely looked at her other than a quick dismissive glance.

That made Rogue's pride soar sine he went right back to looking in her direction, or at least she thought he was gazing at her. It was difficult to tell with the sunglesses. "What can I get you?" the waitress asked in an overly sweet voice. The question was asked to Remy, but he merely gestured for Rogue to go first.

"Uh, can ah get . . . a cheeseburger hold the mustard with a chocolate milkshake," Rogue said. It was positively sinful to go to a diner and _not_ get a milkshake. Rogue could care less if it marred her tough reputation only Remy would know and he already saw through her act.

"Remy will have a cheeseburger as well with a coke," Remy said to the girl before handing her both their menus.

"Yah ain't gettin' a milkshake?" Rogue demanded. The waitress, Cindy according to her nametag hovered with uncertainty at their table. Remy's face was directed her way and she knew he was glaring at her through his sunglasses.

"Non, chere," he said. "Why would Remy?"

"This is a diner. Ya have ta get a milkshake. It's made from scratch!"

"We do have the best milkshakes," Cindy offered.

"Okay, chere if you insist. Change mon coke to a chocolate milkshake," he said.

"No problem I'm get right on it. Any chance you're from New Orleans?" the waitress asked. For the first time since she came up to them Remy was actually paying attention to the waitress. Rogue wondered if the girl had something in her eye. She sure was blinking a lot . . . oh wait she was trying to flirt with him. Someone should probably tell her doing that made her look like a spaz.

"Oui, Remy be from der," he answered. Cindy's smile only grew as she leaned slightly towards Remy. This girl had a lot of guts. To the casual observer it appeared that she and Remy were more than likely together. The rings on their fingers confirmed that fact even though it was a fake. They had decided to wear the rings during the drive to side on caution. Besides, Rogue was terrified to remove them except to change her gloves in case something happen to them. The engagement ring and wedding band practically screamed against the backdrop of her black silk gloves.

"Oh wow! I went one time down there to Mardi Gras," she offered. Rogue was more than ready to tell this girl off and not just because she was shamelessly hitting on Remy, but also because the girl was annoying.

"Dat's nice," he responded clearly losing interest.

"What's it like to live there? Exciting I imagine," she continued giving him a suggestive wink.

"Uh . . . oui," Remy muttered back. He was clearly in pain and Rogue could practically feel him pleading for a rescue. In fact, his foot was now tapping against her leg begging for help. Aw, Cindy was irritating Remy just as much as she was annoying Rogue.

"My _husband_ and ah are drivin' down there now to visit his family," Rogue chimed in to the conversation. At the word 'husband' the waitress's eyes quickly found the band on Remy's ring finger. Then her eyes flicked over to Rogue's own rings.

"Oh that's wonderful. I'll like go get your meal started," she said before quickly darting to the kitchen area.

When she was gone Remy sighed in relief. "Thanks, chere."

Rogue could not help but smile at him. "No problem swam rat, any time." He gave her a slow smile in response. That smile was usually accompanied with something egotistical.

"Chere, were you jealous?" he demanded. No, honestly she was not jealous he gave her no reason to feel that way.

"Nope, not one bit. Ah can call back Cindy if you want . . . suggest we're havin' marital problems." She joked. It was getting easier and easier to get used to the idea of this false marriage and the role she had to play.

"Non! You wouldn't do dat to Remy would you, Rogue?" he asked in horror. Rogue merely laughed. It was tempting . . . she did enjoy watching his squirm uncomfortably. Someway somehow Remy LeBeau broke through all her barriers making her feel like a completely different person. When she was with him she could be free without fear or restraint.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the xmen

* * *

The sun was beating down with a vengeance despite the waning hours in the day. The road was flying past them with a steady progress. Tomorrow if all went well they would be in New Orleans. Home. The thought delighted Remy to no end. He was able to go home after so long thanks to the ravishing creature sitting next to him biting her lower lip in an adorable manner. She was focused intently on her map and not paying him any bit of attention. Rogue was in an ungodly short denim skirt with natural colored stockings and a black tank top. Nothing else, and the sight of her bare arms drove him mad with wanting her. He had promised to be good and keep his hands to himself.

It was a difficult thing to do with her sitting so close. Her vanilla and lavender scent infiltrating his senses. But, Remy would be good. If he screwed up she would slip on that sweater and her gloves, which would be a crime. Besides, he could not let her wear layers in the heat if it was possible. It would be downright wrong.

"Sug, we're lost," Rogue finally announced pushing the map away with a scowl. Remy snorted and ignored her comment focusing on the road ahead. "If ya keep drivin' we're only gonna get _more_ lost."

"Rogue, we are _not _lost." Women always thought they were lost. He knew perfectly well where they were . . . well at least he had a general idea. They would get there somehow.

"Pull over at the next exit. We'll ask for directions." Remy gritted his teeth.

"Non, we are not lost," he said with a end of discussion voice. Rogue growled next to him.

"Then where the hell are we?" she demanded sharply and crossed her arms over her chest.

Remy squinted at an upcoming sign. "Crossville soon," he answered.

"And should we be heading towards _Crossville_?" Rogue yelled. "Quit being stubborn! Ah want ta sleep in a decent hotel not some dive. Ya made reservations remember? They'll charge ya even if we don't sleep in that room. What were ya even thinkin' bookin' a one bed suit?"

Remy sighed. Rogue was one frustrating woman. "Because Remy needed to use de famille card. Remy wants dem to know we're comin' to N'Orleans. He does not want to completely surprise dem. Dat's how you end up with bullet holes. It's a honeymoon suit. Remy will sleep on de couch if you want, chere. Mais, quand we are in N'Orleans you will be sleepin' in mon lit," he explained. Rogue growled before turning away from him towards the window drumming her fingers on her arm.

"Remy, please just pull over," she said with a sigh. The sound was almost enough to dissolve his resolve and make him comply to her wishes.

"Non, we ain't lost, chere."

"Ugh!" Rogue growled while throwing her hand up in the air. "Ya are such a _boy_!"

Remy's jaw fell. No one had called him a boy since, well, probably when he was twelve. "Quoi?" he demanded incredulously and a hint of anger. Rogue then turned to him and smiled that wicked smile only women could manage. It meant that she had him right where she wanted.

"A real _man_ would have no problem askin' for directions. A man would own up and admit he was _lost_. Look, if you want . . . if you're too _afraid_ . . . too much of a _baby_ ah can ask someone for directions." Remy growled before jerking the car violently over into the exit lane about to end. Rogue screamed as he narrowly avoided the exit sign and gripped the dashboard for dear life as he set the car onto the exit ramp.

"Remy will ask for de directions. Oh, Remy is a man alright, chere. One day he'll show you have you moanin' et screamin' his name. A boy couldn't do dat!" he yelled and slowed the car down a fraction. Rogue's eyes were wide and full of fear. "Merde!" Remy said and suddenly the anger left him in a rush.

The car was deadly silent as they pulled into a gas station. Remy said nothing as he put the car in park and shut off the engine and leaned his head against the steering wheel. No one could get under his skin like Rogue could. The thought of her looking at him as a boy made him see red. He was always cool, collected, and cunningly calculated. Rogue with the simplest ease could turn him into a big pile of mush, a stuttering idiot, or a raging loon.

"Rogue," he whispered softly. She refused to look at him and instead inspected her hands intently. "Rogue," he tried again. When that did not work he carefully turned her face towards his. She allowed his gloved fingers to touch her so it meant he had no permanently ruined whatever they had.

"What?"

"I am sorry, Rogue. Please forgive moi," he apologized. He let his hand move back to run through her hair.

"Don't do that again, swamp rat. What made you so angry? Alright, ah know ah was goadin' ya, but did ya need to nearly kill us?" she demanded looking him square in the eyes.

Remy squirmed before placing his hand on her knee. "Chere, Remy admits he has a lot of pride. He don't like de idea of you seein' him as a boy not one bit. You know Remy cares for you right?" Rogue's eyes widened for a fraction before returning to normal. Remy would have missed it if he had not been staring so intently into her eyes.

"Ya do don't ya?" she asked with uncertainty and a hint of doubt.

"Oui, more den you know, chere." Remy had no idea why for the life of him he could not win with Rogue. No matter what he did nothing went according to plan. "So, you forgive moi?"

Rogue gently bit her bottom lip before answering, "Yeah, ah forgive ya. Now go figure out where we are and buy meh a soda and a candy." Remy laughed and kissed the top of her head. Rogue made a sound of protest and tried to smack him, but he was already getting out of the car.

"No problem, chere." Remy said and darted inside before he could screw up again.

* * *

The single mountain room suite at the Mayor's Mansion Inn was stunning to say the least. Rogue had been pleased when she discovered the "hotel" they were staying at in Chattanooga Tennessee was actually a cute eighteen bedroom Bed and Breakfast. Rogue seemed too like old fashion things preferring character to uniformity.

The room was monochrome with black and white French toile wall paper with matching bed comforter. The plush queen sized bed was tucked into a recess in the wall for a more intimate atmosphere. There were a few pieces of furniture. A black vanity, a simple white velvet upholstered couch, a small table with two chairs painted black, and a white marble fireplace with veins of black running throughout. In the bathroom was an enormous marble bathtub in a bay window with half curtains for privacy, which did not hinder the view of the mountain.

Remy tried to hide his smirk at seeing the horror in Rogue's face as she saw the red rose petals on the bed. They stood out like blood on white snow compared to the lack of color in the room. He had paid for the special honeymooner's package which included the rose petals. The outrageous price for it was well worth the look on Rogue's face.

"Ugh why are these here?" she demanded before moving to remove the suggestive rose petals.

"All for the image, chere," he said as he dropped their bags in the corner. He knew someone would be up soon with some Champagne and chocolate covered strawberries. It was part of the package. The idea of paying for room service instead of going to for dinner was rather appealing. Remy was exhausted from driving. Rogue had offered to help, but he had turned her down. He wanted her to feel relaxed and at ease.

A firm knock sounded at their door. Remy who was closest opened it in an instant. Outside their door were two employees . . . an overly buff looking man with sandy hair and a small girl with long black hair and a bright smile. They were wearing the hotel uniform of kakis and white shirt with the Inn's name stitched on the front. The man had a serving cart in front of him with what Remy expected to see Champagne and chocolate covered strawberries. He noticed messaging oil in the man's hand.

"Uh, merci," Remy said as he pulled the cart inside and off to the side.

"We are also your masseuses," the man informed him. Remy frowned he knew he should have read the whole package.

"Remy?" Rogue said in a questioning voice coming to stand beside him. Remy noticed how buff and brainless was staring at her with a hungry gaze.

"My coworker and I are here for your massage," the man told Rogue. Remy could sense her distress immediately. He knew why massages and her power would not mix well.

"Dat won't be necessary. But I'll take dis," Remy said before snatching the massage oil and closing the door in the man's face preventing him from ogling Rogue some more. If anyone was touching her it would be him. Then a wonderfully delicious thought came to mind and Remy smiled from ear to ear.

"Thanks, Rems, ah about died when he said massage. Well _he_ would have about died. Great thinkin'," she said sounding a little disappointed.

"Rogue, how about Remy give you a massage?" Her face flushed a little and she glared at him.

"You know better than that!" she snapped. Remy knew she probably never experienced a massage in her entire life. He wanted to give her one and not for the enjoyment of running his hands all over her body, although that was certainly a wonderful idea. No, he wanted to do it for her to give her pleasure as he worked out the tension in her muscles until she was like putty in his hands and relaxed.

"Remy will wear gloves. Come on you know you want to," he said with a wink. Rogue frowned and bit her lower lips before shaking her head.

"Nope, ah know what ya are up to, Cajun. Ah ain't no fool," she said before storming over to her bag in search of something.

"Chere, come on. Remy promises not to do anything inappropriate. Wouldn't you like a nice massage?" He waved the massage oil in front of her face. She scowled at him for a long moment.

"Ah should say no," she muttered softly. Remy stepped closer and gazed deeply into her eyes. Her gorgeous green eyes stared back into his demon eyes looking lost and uncertain, but at the same time trusting. The notion shocked him thoroughly, and Remy resolved to be worthy of her trust to cherish and treasure it.

"But you won't, Rogue. Please, let Remy do this for you," he said softly before twirling a white strand of hair around his finger.

"Why? Why do you _want_ to so much?" she asked.

"Can't Remy do something nice for his chere?" Then he leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "Come on, Rogue, Remy happens to be very good at giving massages."

Sighing, Rogue nodded. "Oh . . . alright. But if yer hands get a little too frisky ah'll drain ya dry!" she warned.

Remy did not even bother to hide his grin. "D'accord. Just go take off your top and get under the sheet and Remy will be out in cinq minutes to give you privacy." he explained.

"Hold it! Ah ain't lettin' ya give meh a massage while ah'm topless!" she yelled. Remy was not discouraged he had expected this reply.

"Chere, we have _massage oil_. If you have on a top how is Remy supposed to use dis stuff?" he tried. Rogue crossed her arms over her chest. "Rogue, would Remy do somethin' bad to you?" he asked. He saw her eyes soften a fraction. "Remy promises not to peek."

"Okay, fahne. Ah'll take off mah top, but ah swear Cajun! If ya touch meh innaporpritatly ah'll call Logan and tell him where ya are and ah won't stop him from makin' ya a swamp rat kabob," she growled. Remy smiled and nodded his head fervently. "Don't come out for five mintues! No, oops . . . ah didn't mean ta walk in on ya takin' off yer top either."

"Of course, chere. Cinq minutes," he promised before heading to the bathroom and closing the door before she could change her mind. Remy took a deep breath in a vain attempt to calm down. He had not really thought this through. It would be hard to contain himself while kneading her soft flesh. It would be sweet torture.

When Remy emerged from the bathroom seven minutes later, he had to calm himself all over again at the sight of Rogue lying on the bed under a thin white sheet on her stomach. Her arms were crossed and her head tilted to the side on top. The sheet was pulled up all the way to her shoulder hiding her bare skin from view, but Remy knew she was topless underneath. She lifted her head and glanced back at him before quickly tucking it back in the crook of her arm to hide her rosy cheeks.

That got Remy moving as he crossed the distance. He slipped off his jacket and tossed it over to one of the chairs. He was about to put the oil on his gloves, when a brilliant idea came to mind. In his bag he had the perfect gloves for this job. They were what he normally wore on the job; his job as a thief. He threw the bottle on the bed before going over to his bag.

"Remy?" Rogue asked. Remy quickly found what he was looking for these were black gloves made of the thinnest fabric imaginable. He was more than willing to sacrifice them to the cause; he had two others packed anyways.

"Just changin' mes gants," he replied slipping into French in his excitement. With his gloves in place he quickly crossed over to her and climbed onto the bed.

He started sitting on the edge next to her, but he planned to change positions after she was a little more relaxed. Leaning over her he grabbed the massage oil and placed the bottle on his lap. Rogue stiffened in anticipation, but Remy had every intention of making her as loose as a wet noodle. Slowly, he pulled back the sheet until he reach the top of her skirt. The sight of her bare back was breathtaking.

Her skin was pure and unblemished. The only color on her lily white skin was the occasional freckle. Remy poured a good amount of oil into his hand and worked it around covering his gloves and warming it up. He placed both his hands gently on her shoulders and Rogue relaxed under his touch.

Pushing aside his desire, Remy quickly got down to business. He was quite serious as he worked out the kinks and knots out of her back. Rogue was more stressed than was probably healthy and was hard to her body. However, after roughly ten minutes Rogue was sighing softly under his ministrations. Remy had calculated every pleasure spot during his work and grinned as he began hitting them with intensity.

Slowly, Remy moved his position so that he was on top of her straddling her hips while his hands continued to work their magic on her back, shoulders, and neck. When he hit a particularly sensitive spot on her shoulder blade, Rogue moaned loudly. Remy had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from flipping her over and ravishing her lips.

"How does that feel, chere?" he asked moving away from that spot only to return to it again. Rogue responded the same as before.

"Remy," she growled. However, her threat was hollow due to the moan that followed it.

"You want Remy to stop?" He removed his hands and quickly pulled off his gloves. He had an idea, a hunch. Rogue would forgive him if he was right.

"Who said you could stop, swamp rat?" Rogue demanded. Remy laughed in response and glanced at the clock before placing his hands back on her skin. He waited and nothing happened. There was no pull or drain. With the imminent danger passed Remy reveled in the softness of her skin. He had never felt something so smooth and wonderful in his entire life.

Remy quickly resumed the massage focusing on her lower back, which was free from massage oil. It would serve to prove that she was not absorbing him because of the barrier of the oil. Rogue was back to sighing and at one point giggled as he touched a ticklish place. Quickly her breath became shallow as he was lulling her to sleep.

"Rogue?" he asked.

"Hum?" she mumbled into her arm.

"How long did you say you had control over your power, chere?"

"Oh, uh . . . three minutes. Why?" Rogue asked. Remy glanced to the clock.

"What would you say if Remy has been touchin' you, chere for the past fifteen minutes and you have not absorbed Remy at all?" he asked with a pleased smile. Rogue could react in two ways. One she could be happy, or she could be pissed as hell that he had taken the risk without telling her. Remy prayed her reaction would be the first, but knew it would probably be the second.

"What?" she asked.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the xmen

* * *

Rogue had been so relaxed and feeling like heaven drifting off to sleep that she almost did not hear Remy. He was explaining that he had been touching her for fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes. His hands were still poised on her back and Rogue could feel his calloused hands against her skin. How had she _missed_ that?

"What?" she demanded. Fifteen minutes was an eternity to a girl who could not touch. Remy moved his hands away and Rogue turned back around to stop him. She wanted him to continue touching her. A spark of need went off through her entire body. Remy's eyes were wide staring down at her. Nothing clicked in her mind as she raised her hand to touch his cheek. Remy actually shivered in response as he closed his eyes. Then his hands moved quickly tugging at the sheet as he placed it over her chest.

Rogue turned three shades of red. "Uh . . . chere," he said in a labored voice. Rogue lay back burying her face in her hands suddenly keenly aware of him straddling her hips and the fact that she was topless. She had just given his a clear view of everything.

"Oh mah God!" Rogue croaked out.

"Chere, you have no reason to be embarrassed. You have belle breasts . . . nothin' to be embarrassed over," he said. Rogue knew he was trying to push her into anger to make her move beyond her mortification. It was working.

"Ya stupid, Cajun!" she yelled turning her hands on her face into fists. "Who told ya that ya could do somethin' so dangerous? Ah could have drained ya dry!" She dropped her hands onto her chest. His eyes looked deep into hers and Rogue blushed again since he was making no move to get off her. Their position was quite suggestive. At least he had been a gentleman and had covered her up, which surprised her immensely. Rogue figured he would have continued staring at the show until _she_ noticed.

"Tellin' you would have defeated the purpose, chere. You are always too keenly aware of your mutation keepin' it permanently in the 'on' position. When you showed some sign of control, it got Remy thinkin'. If you change the way you think it will remain on 'off' until you need it" He explained. Rogue had no idea what to say. She wanted to touch him, but was afraid. What he said made sense, but it would be easier said than done. Rogue licked her lips. She wanted to kiss him . . . to touch his bare skin freely without restraint. The desires swirling around her mind terrified her to no end.

"It ain't that simple," Rogue replied. Remy frowned for a second before a flash of mischief entered his wonderful eyes. He leaned down towards her slowly and Rogue could swear her heart was trying to pound right out of her chest. It was so loud Remy probably heard it too.

"It _is_ dat simple, chere. Tell you what, Remy will prove it. It's just a matter of not abosrbin' people. You make too much of a big deal about it et—" he said.

"What?" Rogue snapped hotly cutting him off. Did he really just say that? "Ah'm makin'_too much of a big deal about it_? You think for one second ah would do this on purpose? Ah tried for _years_ to get control!"

"Rogue, stop. Dat's not what Remy meant. Now let moi finish," he said calmly. "Remy meant dat you have been lookin' for some complicated answer. You've been terrified of hurtin' people. Since de first time you have been over thinkin' your powers. Everyone has a little trouble in de beginnin' avec their powers. Remy used to blow everythin' up with no control. But, chere, you just never trusted yourself after dat first time." Rogue bit her lower lip nervously.

"So yer tryin' ta say that ah can have mah powers off all the time?" she tried. It was an idea no one had suggested. The Professor said she needed to relax and focus on her powers simultaneously, which was nearly impossible.

Remy nodded, "Oui, and Remy can prove it too. Remy is goin' ta kiss ya. Just don't turn your powers 'on'" Rogue's heart went into overdrive. There was no way she could calm down as Remy leaned in towards her. No time to turn them 'off' so she listened and told herself not to turn them 'on'. In fact she did not want them on.

Remy closed the distance between them and his lips pressed firmly against hers. Rogue stopped thinking about powers and switches. She didn't think of anything at all except the wonder feel of Remy's body lying over top of hers. His lips tasted like tobacco and spices. She could not taste enough of him. His tongue flicked playfully against her lips and Rogue opened her mouth inviting him in as her hands moved to his hair yanking it rather harshly. Their tongues fought one another for dominance. Rogue pulled him downwards wanted to feel more of his body against hers. She simply could not get enough. Remy groaned in pleasure before capturing her lower lip between his teeth. He released her and pulled back to gasp for air.

"Remy proved his point, non?" he asked huskily. Rogue could not miss the wild look in his eyes as he stared at her with hunger to match her own.

Rogue scoffed, "How do ya know that mah powers just ain't not workin'," she said to burst his bubble. However, the second the words flew out of her mouth she was terrified that she could be right. Her powers were going bonkers. No theories about control and over thinking could explain that away. What if she simply could _not _absorb anymore?

Her powers were difficult to live with, and Rogue wanted to be able to touch more than anything . . . but to not have her power at all? Well that would take away who she was as a person. Rogue was an x-men who used her power to help others. It was a way to protect herself in a world growing in hatred towards her kind.

"Den try to absorb Remy" he said without a second thought.

"No, ah could hurt you." Rogue said back. Suddenly Remy moved off her to sit beside her. Rogue wrapped the sheet firmly around her chest before sitting up and leaning back against the headboard.

"Rogue, don't be difficult. Just try and absorb moi," he pressed. "Remy can take it."

Scowling, Rogue decided to accept his offer. Slowly she reached over to him and when she touched his cheek with the lightest touch Remy fell back on the bed unconscious. Rogue leaped away from him she had not tried to turn her power 'on' yet. She gritted her teeth against the mental attack that accompanied an absorption. His power just a small dose course through her veins like liquid fire. More of his psyche settled in for eternity, but no memories, which was odd.

Rogue got up from the bed and quickly moved to put on her bra and tank top. She needed to think . . . to get some air and process all that had happened. Rogue pulled her sweater on and grabbed a room key off the table before looking over at Remy. He was in an awkward position with his head dangling off the bed. She moved over to him and after a small struggle had him fully on the bed.

She felt a twinge of guilt leaving him so Rogue searched the nightstand. She found the hotel's sticky pads with the logo as the header and scribbled a quick note telling him she was out for air and that she would be back. Rogue placed the note on his forehead before exiting their hotel room. She kept her head down as she walked. Rogue ignored the girl at the front desk calling for her to have a nice night and pressed onwards.

* * *

The mansion was buzzing with gossip. Everyone had their own version of where Rogue was and what she was doing. Some said that she had left the x-men for good and had decided to move back to Mississippi to be with a boy she knew before she became a mutant. Another story said that she was eloping with one of Magneto's lackey and that she was pregnant with his baby. Someone even said that she had stolen something from Logan and was running for her life to get away from him. Kurt paid them no attention. Only one person would know the whole truth and it was not Professor Xavier.

Kurt was teleporting all over the mansion looking for the one occupant who would know where his sister was and what was going on with her. For a fact, he knew that Rogue had packed a lot of her belongings and that Logan had caught her scent at a bar. He also knew that she had called the Professor. He refused to share the content of the phone call just telling them that she was fine and helping someone.

Logan was prowling the street hoping to pick up a good trail. Somehow Rogue had managed to throw the bloodhound off her tracks. Kurt finally spotted her sitting under a tree. Kitty was looking up at the moon with a worried expression and her hands tucked behind her back.

Kurt quickly teleported to her making the girl jump slightly. "_Kurt_! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" she shrieked. He grinned in response.

"Sorry. Look, I need you to tell me vat is going on vith Rogue," he said firmly. Kitty gave him a doubtful look.

"What do you know?" the small brunette asked.

"I know she left, and that Logan is having trouble finding her. Please, Rogue is meine schwester. I am her family. Just tell me is she alright?" he pleaded.

"No, Rogue is not alright. Do you want to know more?" Kitty asked with a broad smile. Kurt nodded enthusiastically.

"Ja!" he replied.

Kitty cautiously glanced left and right before turning back to him once she was satisfied that no one was around. "Come closer, I don't want anyone to overhear," she said. Kurt leaned eager to have his worries pacified. If anyone knew the whole story surrounding Rogue's disappearance it would be her best friend.

Kitty suddenly pulled her hands from behind her and clamped a cloth over his mouth and nose. The world instantly began to tilt and Kurt had just a second to look into Kitty's yellow eyes before he passed out.

* * *

Rogue was not sure where she was as she finally slowed down her pace. The tears had stopped and were drying on her face. She felt completely frustrated mostly with her powers. Glancing around, Rogue found herself in front of a forest just past a residential area. She made an abrupt turn about heading back the direction she came hoping to manage to find the hotel again.

The moon was waning, but still provided some light. Rogue crossed her arms over her chest as the air cooled making her wish she had something more than the thin sweater. Her head was pounding now like a steady sledge hammer against a point between her eyes. The voices all seemed to all have an opinion tonight. They were threatened by her progress with her powers. But why? Was she moving closer to controlling them? Was that the key? '_What do you think you're doing? You just can't do as you please, Rogue. You have obligation and a duty,_' Scott yelled at her.

"Shut up!" Rogue yelled closing her eyes as they began to glow red. No, she could not lose it out here like this. '_Chere, calm down. Just go find the real Remy_,' the Cajun encouraged in her mind. For an instant Rogue was able to focus on him and push back at the voices. Her hands and legs were shaking and Rogue sat down on the curb suddenly too weak to move. '_Dat's right now_—' Remy's voice soothed, but then he was blocked off as more powerful mutants fought for control.

Rogue cried out in pain as the pressure in her head increased. Her vision turned white and she raised her hand up to her head. She touched something slick and wet. Pulling her hand back, Rogue gasped at the sight of blood. Her nose was bleeding profusely. With jerking frenzied movements, Rogue got her sweater off and pressed it to her nose while tipping her head back.

She should call Remy. He would probably be conscious by now. Rogue patted her body and came up with nothing. She had no cell phone, and no money. All she had was a room key and a bleeding nose. '_Scream for me, pretty_,' Sabretooth growled coming to the forefront. Rogue shuttered as her fingernails grew to sharp points and her teeth became feral.

"No!" she yelled dropping the sweater and pushing back against the psyche with her will power. The voices died down to an unhappy murmur.

"Rogue," a deep voice said from the shadows. Rogue jumped and scrambled to get up and away. The person stepped into the light to reveal a worried Cajun. "Chere, are you okay?"

"No," Rogue cried. Remy moved slowly towards her as if he were worried she would spook. When he reached her, Remy gently cupped her face in his hands and inspected her nose. It had thankfully finally stopped bleeding, but Rogue knew she was a mess and probably looked horrible.

"What happened?" he demanded in a soft voice. Rogue knew he was attempting to sound calm and collected, but she would see the fire in his eyes.

"The . . . psyches were actin' up. It's just a nose bleed nothin' serious." Remy sighed in relief and pulled her into his arms practically smothering her against his chest.

"Don't do dat again!" he snapped. "Do you know how terrified Remy was when he woke up to find you gone with only a vague note on his head? He tried callin' but your phone was in the room. Den he had to look everywhere worried somethin' bad would happen to you. _Den_ he finds you bleedin' and lookin' . . . terrified. Don't do dat to Remy ever again." His hands were running gently through her hair making Rogue suddenly very tired.

"Ah'm sorry," she mumbled and clutched him closer to her. Rogue knew in his arms that she was without a doubt in love with Remy LeBeau. Remy might care for her and like her as a friend, but Rogue was positive she was the only one on the love boat. If she was not careful pretending to be his wife this trip could very well break her heart.

"Rogue, let's go back to hotel and order some room service. Does dat sound good?" Remy asked and then kissed the top of her head. Rogue fisted his jacket tight in her grip not wanting to let go ever. She felt safe in his embrace. However, she did eventually let go knowing that she may not be able to stop the train of falling more in love with him, but at least she could put on the breaks.

"Sure, sug," she said. Rogue knew that she could never let Remy figure it out. She had to keep her feelings from him. He gave her a charming smile before taking her hand in his and pulling her in the direction of the hotel.

"Tomorrow we'll be in N'Orleans!" he said sounding like a kid in the candy store after they were told to take as much as they want. His excitement was catchy and despite the earlier drama, Rogue found herself smiling looking forward to the circus that surly awaited them in New Orleans.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the xmen

* * *

There is nothing like New Orleans. Everywhere there was color and unusual sights and sounds. Remy had to focus on not charging the car in his excitement as he and Rogue entered the city an hour before sunset. He had the windows rolled completely down inhaling deep the smell of home. He wished that he had stolen a car that the top went down in, but a thief cannot be choosy especially when trying to escape an overly concerned father with adamantium claws.

Remy turned to Rogue still feeling worried over the events of the previous night. She had hardly touched any food since then and had sleep like the dead while he watched over her from the couch. He was thankful that he was taking her home to Tante Mattie. No one could turn down that woman's cooking and Rogue could use a good home cooked mean. Eventually, Rogue noticed him staring. Instead of scowling at him, or giving his a biting remark as he was used, Rogue she gave him a broad smile that would put the Mona Lisa to shame. It was warm and mysterious all at the same time.

"What?" Remy asked her feeling his own grin spread across his face. It was hard not to feel happy go lucky in New Orleans. Something in the air made people drunk with life.

"Nothin, it's just nice ta see ya smile like that so unguarded." Remy used to moment to slip his hand into hers.

"Did Remy ever thank you for dis, chere?" he asked turning his attention back on the road only to steal another glance her direction. Even wearing comfortable black sweatpants and a grayish blue tee-shirt she still looked like a goddess. Without even trying, Rogue could easy put any other woman to shame. If anything, her casual clothes were even more seductive than if she was prancing around in a tight miniskirt and a top that displayed her ample bust. He could just imagine what her hips would feel like under his hands with that soft cotton in between.

"No, ya haven't," Rogue said becoming quiet. Remy's empathy registered shock and anticipation. Remy knew that Rogue was not used to appreciation, and especially not from him. He felt the need to voice his thanks.

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before saying, "Merci, chere. Dis means a lot to dis Cajun." Remy had infused his words with all his emotions hoping she would accept his sincerity. Then slowly, allowing Rogue plenty of time to stop him, Remy brought her hand to his lips and plants a kiss on the back of her gloved hand.

"Yer welcome," Rogue said and her mouth lifted in a tiny smile. Remy was surprised when she did not reclaim her hand immediately afterwards. She kept her hand there for at least a minute before pulling away. Rogue looked around as they drove deeper into the city taking in all the sights with unveiled fascination. "Where exactly are we goin'?"

"Der is a Guild buildin' just outside of de city. We're goin' there and then to de main Guild location with a member or two from the Guild. It won't be too far. The LeBeau mansion is in one of the bayou's not too far from here. Don't worry, chere, I won't let anything hurt you not that you need protectin'" he added hastily. "Don't give anyone any details about us. Let Remy handle dat." Remy explained while he turned down a tight back alley between some brick houses.

"How likely are they to shoot us?" Her voice was full of mischief as if the idea did not bother her one bit.

"You don't have to worry about the Thieves. It's the Assassins dat you need to worry about. Just remember dat you are my lovin' wife and we'll get through this just fine. As the wife of de Prince of Thieves, you have privileges. The only people in de Guild who can order you about are Jean-Luc , Henri, and myself of course. You rank even with Mercy." The Guild was certainly not some the most wholesome and kind group. They were wary and unkind to outsiders, and Remy wanted Rogue as prepared as possible.

"Okay," Rogue replied accepting what he was telling her. Remy could sense that she was nervous. There was something he needed to ask her, and it was a question whose answer he was dreading.

"Rogue, how much do you know about the Guild from my memories?" he asked as calmly as possible. It had never been the passing out that frightened him about her powers, or the chance of death. Remy was completely fine by the idea of part of his soul getting stuck in her head. What always bothered him was the knowledge she took from him. Intimate things that he shared with no one filtered in to her mind through her touch. But, even still, Remy was never afraid of Rogue's powers. What he was really afraid of was his past.

Rogue sighed before looking down at her hands. "Ah know random facts here and there. Ah know that ya'll have property in a lot of places. There's a trap door in the library that leads to a vault. In the kitchen pantry the back wall opens to an emergency escape tunnel. Ah know a few laws and customs. Many names and faces will be familiar to meh. Not all of it connects well. It's sort of like bein' given several random pieces of the puzzle."

Remy just nodded. The houses ended and opened up to a green field and an old dirt road. He pulled their car down the road thinking. Dust flew up in their wake and the car bounced jarringly. "You need to keep all of dat to yourself. Pretend like you know nothing about de Guild. All you officially know is dat we are a Thieves Guild, d'accord?" he said looked over at Rogue.

"Ah ain't stupid, Remy. Ah have you in mah head remember? So don't worry about meh, ah know not to go pokin' mah nose in places it don't belong." She assured him with conviction. Remy nodded feeling anxious as they approached the Guild's building. It would not be long now. There were a few more things he needed to tell Rogue before they arrived.

"Don't discuss our arrangement anywhere but in ma chambre. Assume dat anyone can be listenin' in anywhere else. Mon Père will probably try and persuade you to work avec de Guild. You are free to say no, but Remy thinks you should agree to train. It will make him feel appeased that there is a possibility, which will make our lives much easier." Rogue looked into his eyes and frowned.

"Why would he want meh to work for the Guild?" she asked.

"Your powers, chere. He was quite interested in you quand he met you at Blood Moon Bayou. He . . . he . . . talks about you from time to time. Dat's another reason why Remy knew he would accept you as ma femme; he is fascinated by your powers, Rogue. He got to callin' you 'touch girl' and so dat's what de others will probably call you a lot," Remy said. He used his powers to gauge her emotions. Jean-Luc did not think the nickname was cruel, and Remy never thought Rogue would meet him again to hear herself referred to by that name. He would do everything in his power to quell that nickname now, but he would be a fool if he believed that no one would call Rogue by that to her face. The last thing he needed was for Rogue to get pissed off and kick a Thief's ass, or worse cry.

"Touch girl? That's not terribly original," she said in a neutral tone. Remy had felt a small spark of sadness from her, but it quickly died down. "Well, at least they know not to touch meh. Ah want you to tell them to never touch meh. They are all human and ah don't want that hangin' over mah head." Rogue said in a tense voice to make it clear that her wishes were to be met.

"No problem, chere. You know Remy is goin' to touch you though, oui?" he asked with a smile. He planned on touchin' her as much as possible. It would be natural for a newlywed couple to constantly grope each other.

Rogue scowled. "Don't touch meh without a warnin' first. This whole partial control is not certain, and ah don't need more of you in mah head. Speakin' of which, do you know why ah did not absorb any of yer memories last night?"

Remy felt a moment of panic rise in his chest at her question. He had hoped that she would not think to ask that question, but at the same time he was elated to find out that it worked. He sighed in relief as the small white shack building of the Guild came into view.

"We're here, chere. Remember to let Remy do the talkin', oui?" he said sternly. Rogue rolled her eyes but nodded as he parked the car. The second he cut off the engine two figures emerged from the building dressed in dark casual clothes. Remy smiled recognizing the two men instantly. He opened the car door and quickly crossed over to Rogue's side as she got out.

"Well, well, if it isn't de lost prodigal son, Remy Lebeau," the first speaker said approaching the couple. He was tall, but not nearly at Remy's height. He was close in age to Remy, perhaps a year or two older. The man's hair was russet colored and pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His eyes were blue grey and held an expression of amusement in their depths. In his left ear was a silver loop.

"Oui, Je suis rentré. Miss moi, Lapin?" Remy asked. Emil's only response was to laugh.

"What are you doin' in N'Orleans, Remy?" the other guy demanded in a harsher tone. He was of average build and looks with dark, almost black, brown hair that was kept short. His eyes were a muddy brown and his lips tugged down in a fierce scowl. Remy was not in the least bit surprised by Theoren's reaction to his return. They were never close, and Theoren always loved playing the part of the pessimist of the Guild.

"Remy came back to settle a few matters," Remy replied giving nothing away pertaining to his visit. Rogue was watching the interaction at his side with evident fascination. Her hip was cocked to one side and she had one fist planted firmly on her hip while her other hand dangled limp at her side.

"Qui est la femme?" Theoren demanded eyeing the girl up and down with an appreciative gaze. Remy gritted his teeth holding back from knocking his cousin upside his head. Even Emil was giving Rogue lusty glances. Though, Remy could hardly blame them. Rogue was without a doubt a goddess. He would be happy once he made the announcement that she was his wife. Then only a fool would try and chase after her then.

"Elle est avec moi," Remy replied calmly and put an arm around Rogue's waist. She gave him a confused glance before snuggling into his side. Her action made him relax and he was able to focus on the conversation at hand.

Remy was extremely happy that he and Rogue had come upon the house while guild members who knew him well were on duty. It was even better that his cousin and friend Emil was there because it would ensure that Theoren did not act in his resentment of him leaving. Remy knew he had to be careful since he made quite a few enemies by leaving the Guild in a lurch.

"So, how have you been, mon ami?" Emil asked sensing the tension and redirecting the conversation down a lighter path.

"J'ai été bonne. Is Jean-Luc or Henri home?" He really was not up for small talk or beating around the bush. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to climb into his old bed. He knew it would still be there exactly how he left it.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as besoin de lui pour? (what do you need him for)" Theoren demanded while shifting his weight anxiously.

"Ils sont ma famille, Theo. Besides, it is official Guild business. Is anyone at de maison?" Remy asked.

"Oui, Mercy et Tante Mattie are at de maison. Do you want us to bring you der?" Emil asked.

Remy sighed in relief, but before he could answer Theoren cut in, "Quoi? We cannot just take him and some femme der while Le Roi (the King) is out!" He turned towards Emil shouting in anger. Remy felt Rogue physically tense under his arms.

"Theoren, you seem to forget you place. Remy is le Prince. You know just as much as I do dat if he wanted he could have just snuck onto the property and no one would know. Remy est de notre famille. He is doing dis de right way," Emil shot back passionately. Remy felt a bit of guilt knowing that he did not deserve Emil's undying loyalty. He was happy to have a chance and make things right with his family. He prayed that Destiny was right and what he and Rogue were doing would help the Guild.

Theoren scowled at Remy and Rogue for a good minute before finally sighing in resignation. "Fine! But we are blindfoldin' de femme. There is no need for some jeune fille to know our location." Theoren said sternly.

"D'accrord," Remy agreed knowing that arguing with Theoren would just take more time. He gave Rogue's side a slight squeeze.

"I got a bandanna," Emil chimed in pulling a blue cloth from his back pocket. Theoren snatched the fabric and approached Remy and Rogue. Before he got even close, Remy stepped forward blocking his cousin from Rogue.

"You are not touchin' her," Remy hissed out. He had every intentions of making his stance on Rogue clear from the beginning. None of these high-strung, hormonal, thieving men were to touch his chere. Theoren took a step back startled by Remy's fierceness. "Remy will put it on her, d'accord." He stated leaving no room for augment.

Theoren recovered quickly and turned to look Rogue over once more in disbelief. "Who is she to you?" the dark haired Cajun demanded and then tossed Remy the bandanna. He caught it easily with the flick of his wrists. The wedding band was well hidden underneath his gloves, but Remy knew Rogue's was clearly visible. He hoped to let that cat out of the bag in front of his family first.

"Dat's none of yer business, Theoren." Remy said calmly.

Rogue's eyes were wide with a mixture of emotions as Remy approached her. Her expression was impossible from him to read, which was frustrating. He tentatively, placed his hand under her chin tilted her eyes up to his. Rogue sighed a moment later and seemed to relax accepting that he had everything under control.

"It's okay, chere. Do you mind?" he asked referring to the bandanna.

"Go ahead, sugah," she said in her soft soothing southern drawl.

"A southern fille?" Emil demanded with a laugh suddenly interested again. Remy glared at him over his shoulder. As much as he loved Rogue's distinct Mississippi accent, Remy knew he was not the only one who would appreciate it. There was nothing like a feisty southern belle. "I was worried you brought home a yank. Are you not going to introduce us to your femme before we blindfold her and drag her all over the bayou?"

Remy sighed. "Her name is Rogue. Rogue, dis couyon (idiot) is mon cousin, Emil Lapin."

Emil performed a grand bow and gave Rogue a wink. "Enchanté, I would come to give your hand a proper kiss, mais I think Remy might pass me a slap."

"Nice to meet you," Rogue replied sounding uncertain of that statement.

"Rogue, de other homme is also mon cousin, Theoren Marceux," Remy said.

"Salut," Theoren mumbled.

"Hi," Rogue replied quickly. Remy could tell that she already disliked his cousin Theoren. But, then again no one really liked him.

Remy twirled the bandanna in his hand turning it into something that resembled a blindfold. "My apologies, chere," he said and he placed the fabric over her eyes. Remy could not help but notice how ridged Rogue became the second he covered her eyes. He tied it securely, but gave her room to move a little. "Don't worry, Rogue, you won't have to endure it for long."

"I'll pull the car from out back," Theoren said glumly. Remy put his arm around Rouge hoping she would relax some, but knowing it was impossible. Emil scuffed his boot in the dirt looking like a bored five year old. Sometimes it was hard to imagine he was a Master Thief.

"What have you been up to, Remy?" his cousin eventually asked. Remy could feel subtle pain coming off the normally carefree man. The question held within many questions . . . why did he leave them to face the wrath of the Assassins? Why did he not go to him for help? Where had he been in the past year?

"Remy's been up to quite a lot actually. Emil, Remy sais que vous voulez des réponses, mais first Jean-Luc needs to hear dem."

"Mais, je vais obtenir des réponses? Oui? (But, I will get answers)" Emil asked looking Remy directly into his demonic eyes.

"Oui," Remy vowed with a slight nod of his head.

He and Emil had always been close. Remy knew Emil would understand, after all he had never been too fond of the idea of marriage between the two Guilds in the first place. Remy could never marry Belladonna, and not just simply because she was an assassin. He would give his life up for the Guild, but his freedom? Well that was entirely different. How could his father even ask that of him? A man could only be used so many times before he fights back, and Remy had drawn the line at marriage.

Rogue would be his anchor to his freedom. Her presence would prevent him from getting sucked back into the life of a Thief and all of the Guild politics. A plain silver neon car pulled around from behind the little shack. Its headlights shined down on Remy temporarily blinding him as his cousin came to a stop only two feet from them.

Remy left Rogue's side for a moment to retrieve their bags. Emil placed them in the trunk before climbing into the passenger's side while Remy took Rogue by her upper arm and guided her to the car. Without a doubt he would be getting an earful about the whole blindfold thing when they were alone.

"It's not a long trip, chere." He assured her as he buckled Rogue into her seat. She scowled at him for doing that, but she thankfully remained silent.

"Do we need to worry about de car you brought?" Theoren spoke up.

"Oui, you might want to take care of it," Remy replied knowing his cousins would instantly understand from that sentence that it had been stolen. "Have either of you called de maison?" Remy asked the two men at the front of the car. A part of him wanted to surprise his family, but it was never good for one's healthy to surprise Tante Mattie.

"I'll call now," Emil said pulling out a simple black phone.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the xmen

* * *

Rogue was a complete idiot. How on earth did she let that Cajun talk her into this? She was not fond of this whole blindfold thing. If these people intended to do this her entire stay well then Remy was on his own. She would tolerate it this once, but regardless, Remy LeBeau was going to pay for this. She did not know when or where . . . all Rogue knew was that she would make him feel just as uncomfortable.

The car bounced during the drive shaking Rogue around like a ragdoll with her balance thrown off from a lack of sight. Remy placed his arms around her shoulder pulling her against him in an attempt to make the ride as smooth and comfortable as possible. Rogue tried desperately not to get suckered by the warmth of his body and the kindness of his gesture. She was doomed against him if he could melt her anger by simply holding her. Rogue clutched at her irritation desperately. She was _blindfolded_ damn it! Remy and the Emil guy were chatting around pleasantly about old times and neutral current news among the families. Rogue tuned out their conversation completely and after a moment she grew accustomed to his warm body.

Rogue had other ideas about how she was going to spend her car ride. She reached far into her mind to the place where the psyches lived hoping for a chance to poke and prod at her inner Remy. Even his psyche in her head was evasive and slippery. He had no problem telling her how stunning her body was while she undressed, but getting him to talk about his past or anything deep for that matter was like trying to catch a two year old child after eating six pixy sticks. _Talk to meh! _Rogue snarled at him growing impatient with his lurking just beyond her grasp. _"Course, chere. What do you want to discuss?"_

Maybe for once he would co-operate. _Tell meh anythin' and everythin' that yer counterpart left out of our earlier discussion. _She felt Remy's psyche move from his place. He glided through her mind never staying in one stop for long. He was moving, but keeping well within her mind's reach for now. _"Remy told you everythin' you need to know for now. Right now you need to be careful. Don't tell anyone you know any of de Guild's deep dark secrets. Times are rough for de Guild and it makes people edgy. Don't like how they blindfolded you one bit. Things have to be tense for dem to do dat. Remy here will advise you as situations come up. Don't worry, chere." _

Rogue sighed. She figured he would say as much. _Can you give meh any advice about mettin' your family? _She was extremely nervous to meet Remy's family. She had briefly met Jean-Luc when Remy kidnapped her, and she was not looking forward to a repeat. All she knew about Henri, Mercy, and Tante Mattie were snippets that she had absorbed. _"Dey will love you, chere"_ was all Remy's psyche said before moving away from her reaching mind. His psyche was the only one that could disappear and avoid her when he wanted.

"So, Rogue, how did you meet our ragin' Cajun?" Emil's voice cut through Rogue's thoughts. Was he seriously trying to have a conversation with her while she was blindfolded being taken to the Guild mansion? Rogue felt Remy tense up beside her.

"That's sort of a long story," she answered wearily. Did they know that he worked with Magneto? Should she tell them she was an x-men? _"Just answer de question, chere. Dey know about Mags"_ Remy in her head explained. "We worked on opposing sides. Basically, he was mah enemy."

Emil laughed in response. It was a good sound, deep and heartfelt. It reminded her of Remy's laugh. "Dat sounds like our Remy able to sweep an enemy off her feet." He was assuming they were together.

"Remy didn't sweep anyone off their feet. Well at least he did not sweep meh off mine," Rogue snapped. She realized a second later that her kneejerk reaction to the insinuation would make it look like they were not a couple, which was bad since they were pretending to be married.

"So, den you are not with Remy?" Emil asked. Remy was positively ridged and his arm tightened almost painfully on her shoulder.

"Of course ah'm with Remy. But ah certainly did not fall for that fake charm of his," she explained. Then Rogue smiled. Emil had presented her the best possible revenge. Nothing gave her more pleasure than bursting Remy's overinflate ego. "There was no sweepin' unless ya count beggin' like a dog. It was just too pathetic that ah just had to agree to give him a chance." This time Emil laughed so hard he was gasping for air. The car swerved violently before once again resuming its bumpy but straight course. Rogue even heard the stiff Theoren give a small chuckle.

"Remy never begged!" he yelled outraged beside her.

"Okay, perhaps ya never begged verbally, Remy. However, ya did stalk meh for weeks. What do ya call that? That sounds like non-verbal beggin' ta meh," Rogue replied and ended with a small shrug.

"You stalked de petite?" Emil asked sounding intrigued.

"Non, absolument pas! Remy was just lookin' out for sa chere," he said with a slight growl.

"Hum, I know you are mon cousin and all Remy, mais I believe de file." Emil declared still laughing.

"Thanks, Emil." Rogue said delighted with her new ally.

"You are cruel, chere." Remy said in a low voice.

Rogue reached out her hand blindly for Remy's knee, but landed somewhere mid-thigh. She heard him take in a quick breath from the contact. Rogue smiled wickedly deciding to let her hand rest there for a moment or two as she leaned slightly towards him.

"Oh, don't be mad Remy," she said making her voice sound soothing and sweet. She wished she did not have a blindfold on so she could see his expression, but then again he would probably look completely neutral to her touch his poker face was just too good.

"Hum . . . how are you gonna make it up to moi, chere?" his voice said close to her ear. His breath tickled her neck and Rogue shivered partly from the warmth, but also from the pure sex appeal that dripped from every word. God she loved that voice he used when he was in earnest trying to seduce her.

"Who said ah needed ta make anythin' up with you?" Rogue replied trying to backpedal her way out of the situation she had just strolled into all in the name of making _him_ feel uncomfortable.

"Okay, dat's fine. Remy would rather make out with you any day den have you make up with him." Rogue could not even joke him about how corny that sounded when his breath shift from her ear to hover tantalizingly close to her lips. Her heart began to pound in double time and she wanted desperately to yank off her blindfold.

She knew he was warning her, so Rogue relaxed shutting down her power praying she was able to do it properly. It was not an exact science by any means and Remy's warm breath mingling with her own was more than a little distracting.

Suddenly his lips were pressed against hers. It was gentle and passionate all at the same time. Rogue wondered if his kisses would always leave her mind pleasantly blank, or was it because of how inexperienced she was? Rogue pressed her lips more firmly against his pouring her need into that kiss. Rogue was becoming addicted to touching him. She was far more comfortable with touching him than she was any of her friends, and it was quite unsettling, or at least it would be if she could form a coherent thought. Remy's arm slung around her shoulder pulled her closer to him while his other hand gripped her waist and his tongue curled hot and wet around hers making Rogue moan softly.

"Hey! Save that for later! You just can't go makin' out in the back seat of a car with people present," Theoren yelled snapping Rogue out of her lust induced haze. She was instantly blushing; since in all honestly she had for a moment completely forgotten they were even there. How could she let what was supposed to be an innocent kiss for the show turn into . . . well _that_.

"Don't be a prude, Theoren," Remy chastised sounding a little winded.

"Well, he does have a point, Remy. We're almost there, and I would rather you not desecrate my backseat." Emil said. Rogue could tell from his voice he was far from angry. If anything he sounded simply amused.

"D'accord. Remy can wait," he said suggesting they would continue where they left off when they were once again alone.

Rogue was feeling both dread and excitement about meting Remy's family. Of course she was nervous as to what they would think of her. Would they be okay with Remy's choice of a wife? She was a mutant with a rather unpleasant mutation. Although Remy was marginally safe from her powers Rogue was not willing to risk his human family's safely on the basis of her so called "progress." Would they react like everyone else when it came to her power?

The person she was most anxious about meeting was Remy's infamous Tante Mattie who was practically a mother to him. Rogue knew that the woman was the secret leader of the Guilds pulling the strings while cooking gumbo. She was also the only woman who Remy ever feared, and for that alone Rogue knew she was formidable. If the matriarch of the Guild disliked her well Rogue had no hope of being accepting, which was key to their act. The car slowed down to a crawling pace before they took a slow and lazy turn.

"It still looks exactly de same," Remy said next to her. His voice was soft and filled with a longing while at the same time sounded at peace. Rogue assumed they had finally reached the mansion. "I'm talkin' off Rouge's blindfold." His hands moved to untie the bandanna.

"Who said you could do dat?" Theoren demanded outraged.

"Theo, be reasonable. You surly cannot expect to keep that thing on de fille? She has no idea where she is that should be enough security." Emil said in Rogue's defense. Rogue smiled at his words and sighed in relief as the blindfold fell from her eyes. Remy had not waited for his overly cautious cousin to respond.

The car came to a stop and Rogue looked anxiously out the window. The LeBeau mansion was the epitome of a southern Georgian style. It was a massive building painted the purest white with large smooth Greco-roman pillars holding the roof over the wraparound porch. The property was surrounded by ancient oak trees that by Rogue's estimate had to be roughly a few hundred years old.

"Chere?" Remy whispered in her ear shaking Rogue from her thoughts. She turned and gave him a smile, which made Remy's eyes dance with happiness. He quickly climbed out of the car and Rogue followed. The pit of her stomach felt as if a whole swarm of butterflies were swirling about.

"Welcome to de Guild mansion, petite," Emil told her as he moved to get their bags from the trunk. Remy's hand slipped into hers and the anxiety Rogue was feeling died down.

"Thanks, it's beautiful." Rogue replied. The place was more than beautiful it was absolutely stunning. She tried to imagine Remy growing up in a place like this, but it was difficult to picture. His family was filthy rich, and you would never know it from Remy himself. He certainly did not have the rich boy attitude.

"Remy!" a female voice shrilled from the front door and Rogue turned to watch a blur of pink move towards them at a silent quickness that Rogue only thought the Swamp rat was capable of. The figure stopped just in front of them a pulled Remy into a bone crushing hug.

She was a pretty with an almost childlike innocence in her features. She had long pin straight natural blond hair and a slim athletic build. She was dressed in simple cotton pink dress that flattered her figure. Flashes from Remy's memories let Rogue put a name to the face. This was Mercy, Henri's wife and the first female in the Guild to ever become a Master Thief.

"Mercy, Remy sees dat you missed him," Remy gasped out. Mercy quickly released him and turned her gaze sharply on Rogue who felt trapped by the intensity of her icy blue eyes. It was not a bad look or unwelcoming.

"Qui est-elle? Mercy asked sounding intrigued.

"Mercy, dis is Rogue," Remy explained. "Rogue, chere, dis is ma belle-soeur, Mercy." Rogue smiled and held out her hand wondering when Remy was planning on telling them the news. Mercy's hand gently gripped her gloved ones with a quick shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, welcome and peace," Mercy replied formally. Rogue knew it was the standard Guild greeting to outsiders into the mansion.

"We'll finish with de introduction when Tante Mattie can hear," Remy explained and grabbed the bags from Emil who gave him a small pout. Theoren was already back in the car looking impatient with his arms cross over his chest. When he noticed Rogue gaze he glared back. "Emil, stop by tomorrow. Oh, and let Jean-Luc know Remy's back home," Remy told his cousin clearly wanting to be left alone with his family.

Rogue moved to grab a bag, but Mercy bet her to it. Emil climbed into the car clearly sulking as Rogue, Remy, and Mercy headed towards the house. "Remy, are you here to stay? The Guild could certainly use your help." The tall blonde asked. Rogue could tell that her question carried so many other things within it.

"Mercy, everything will make sense shortly. Remy will explain a few things to you and Tante hopefully what Remy has to share will help ease the problems of the Guild . . . and if it doesn't," Remy said and then shrugged. Mercy stared at her brother-in-law for a long moment before turning her attention to Rogue.

"I simply love your hair. Is it dyed?" she asked. Rogue sighed in relief; this was the perfect way to get into her mutilation. It would be horrible if she drained one of Remy's family members because she delayed explaining herself.

"No, it's mah natural hair color. Ah'm a mutant just like Remy. Mah mutation is mah skin, so be careful not to touch meh for yer own protection." She waited to see the spark of fear to enter girl's eyes, but it never came.

"Okay, I'll remember that," she said as if it was a trivial fact. "I wonder if I could do that to my hair . . . do you think I would look nice with white streak? Probably would not show up well with the blonde." Rogue smiled thinking Remy's sister-in-law reminded her of Kitty in a way. It had only been a few days, but she already missed her best friend.

They finally reached the house and Mercy lead the way with Remy not far behind and Rogue taking the rear. The entry way was massive and Remy plopped the bag he carried on the floor. Mercy gently laid down Rogue's bag. Ahead of them were the stairs to the upper level, and a hallway that lead deeper into the home. The floors were hardwood and on the wall was expensive looking wallpaper.

"I am so happy you are home, so is Tante Mattie. When we got the call she started cooking immediately," Mercy said as she led them towards the hallway. Remy took Rogue's hand and pulled her forward to walk next to him. The hall was lined with photographs and one caught Rogue's eyes.

Remy noticed she stopped when he was jerked to at stop. Mercy realized not long after. "Oh, dat's moi and Henri," he told her. Rogue merely gaped at the proudly framed photo. Remy was easily recognizable if only because his distinct eyes were staring openly at her. He could not have been older than nine with a slightly taller boy standing next to him with his arm thrown casually around Remy's shoulders. Both boys were covered in mud.

"Oh, I remember that day. Remy and Henri decided to mud wrestle," Mercy added. Rogue simply nodded and started walking again. She never knew that Remy's eyes had been like that when he was a child. Most physical attributes of the mutation manifested in puberty right along with powers, but there were rare cases that an individual was born that way like her own hair, and apparently Remy's eyes. She gave his hand a quick squeeze as if that could convey her feelings to him . . . she could just imagine what he went through. Rogue was happy he had his family to get him through everything. There was love in that photograph.

"Mercy, is dat you?" a deep voice demanded from within a room at the end of the hall. Remy's whole face light up upon hearing that voice, but at the same time Rogue could tell he was also afraid. The moment had arrived . . . in a matter of seconds Rogue was about to meet the infamous Tante Mattie.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own the xmen

* * *

Years . . . it has been years since Remy was inside the LeBeau mansion. Everything was exactly the same right down to the heavy smell of Cajun spices in the air from Tante Mattie's cooking. He felt like a small boy bubbling with excitement. The only thing that kept him grounded and from skipping after Mercy and rushing right past her was the intense anxiety coming off Rogue in waves. She was about as nervous as could be, but she had no reason to be. Remy just knew his Tante was going to love her, after all he did.

"Oui, Tante, c'est moi, et I have some people with me," Mercy called back to the kitchen as they approached. Of course she was in the kitchen. Tante Mattie was always in the kitchen elbow deep into her cooking. He was excited to see his beloved Tante, but at the same time he knew he was going to get an ear full.

"You better have my sweet garcon!" Tante said with a stern voice as they approached the kitchen door. Remy squeezed Rogue's hand as his heart fluttered wildly. True, he had been home for some hours, but seeing Tante Mattie would make it official.

Mercy pushed open the swinging door and strolled confidently inside. Remy followed on her heels with Rogue trailing not far behind. Remy stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her. Tante was standing in front of the stove looking as lovely and plump as ever. Her old well loved orange apron tied tightly around her hips covered in the battle scars of her cooking. She was always wearing dresses since Tante was old fashioned. She still had her light coco-powder skin with her big loving brown eyes. She was scowling at Remy with her fists planted firmly on her hips in an intimidating stance that made Remy feel like he was ten years old again getting caught with his brother trying to steal a cooling pie from the kitchen table.

"We'll look at you garcon skin and bones. Have you not been eating at all?" Tante demanded. "What took you so long to come home?"

"Remy had some things to do, Tante. You look lovely," he told her as he always did. The scowl softened and Tante Mattie smiled before rushing over and enveloping Remy into a fierce hug.

"Now, you are not to leave for a good while, you hear me chile?" Tante gave Remy's arm a quick slap. Remy nodded mutely in reply. "Now are you gonna introduce us to this pretty honeychile or do we have to keep wonderin'?"

Remy smiled and moved back to stand behind Rogue and placed his hands on either side of her shoulders. She was holding her gloved covered hands as close and tight to her body as possible. Rouge's anxiety was overwhelming, so Remy used his power to pull out her curiosity and excitement to counterbalance. He felt her relaxed under his hands almost instantly. Remy's gaze flicked over to Tante Mattie, who was staring intently at Rogue's hands where she had her ring finger tucked underneath her other hand.

Tante Mattie probably knew all about Rogue, and more than likely his whole plan. Remy knew she would play along. She was always one to keep matters of her visions to herself always pretending not to know. Remy always wondered if she was secretly a mutant. The instances where she voiced what she saw were rare and always taken seriously. With Tante there was always and air of mystery, and she used her image well to kept the Guild in its place.

"Tante, Mercy, this is Rogue. You may remember hearin' about her. She is the femme dat helped moi free Jean-Luc," he explained. Remy saw a spark of recognition flash across Mercy's eyes, but Tante simply gave him an unwavering stare. Her poker face was even better than his. Tante rolled her hand in a "go on" gesture.

"So, is she your girlfriend?" Mercy asked before plopping herself down at the table looking tired.

"Non, chere is a bit more than dat. She's ma femme," Remy said before grabbing Rogue's ring bearing hand and pulling it up for display.

Silence followed his statement and Remy simply smiled like the cat that ate the canary. He loved dramatic declarations and dropping unexpected bombs on people. It was always entertaining to watch the explosion that followed. Mercy's face was absolutely priceless. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes wide. She probably had not been expecting that one.

"Nice to meet you," Rogue said bravely. The worry she had carried earlier was completely gone and only bold determination in its place. Rogue simply never ceased to amaze him.

"Wife?" Mercy gasped nearly rising from her seat.

Tante Mattie said nothing as she quickly approached Rogue, her face a complete blank as she stopped a mere foot from the small southern belle. "Well aren't you just the prettiest honeychile I ever saw. I can tell dis garcon finally found a nice fille." Tante moved to give Rogue a hug. Rogue opened her mouth to protest and explain her mutation, but Tante simply said, "Don't worry, petite, your Tante knows to be careful."

Then Tante Mattie was hugging Rogue being careful not to touch the few bare patches of skin. Remy felt his heart burst with smug satisfaction. He knew Tante would simply love Rogue, and he was right. Mattie was never one to pretend to like a person. Either she did or she didn't and that was that.

"Well, congratulations and welcome to de famille," Mercy said to Rogue still somewhat shell-shocked.

"Thank you," Rogue replied and offered everyone one of her rare genuine smiles that reached all the way to her sparkling emerald eyes.

"You two sit down and let your Tante fix you some food while we catch up, oui?" Tante finally released Rogue. "Go on, sit. You must be exhausted. And, you my petite are to call me Tante from now one," she said directly to Rogue. With that statement Rogue was officially one of them for better or worse. Now all that was left to do was for the Guild to accept her, which Remy did not expect to be difficult. Jean-Luc would be practically drooling over the idea of having such a powerful mutant being connected to their Guild.

"Yes, Tante," Rogue said and allowed Remy to guide her to the table.

"When did you get married?" Mercy asked.

"Saturday," Remy replied leaning back into the familiar chair. For a minute he was tempted to lean back until he rested only on the back two legs of the chair like he had done as a petite garcon. But then, Tante would probably smack him with a spatula as she had back then.

"So you _just_ got married?" Mercy said to clarify sounding immensely surprised.

"Yes, we just got married. Remy wanted to well tell all of you in person and introduce us." Rogue explained. Remy placed his arm around Rogue's shoulder and pulled her to him to rest against his side. She was handling this wonderfully. She was a better actress than he ever could imagine.

"Oh, and nous avons un video of de wedding. De famille can watch it demain (tomorrow)," Remy added. It was best to be up front with the proof of their "marriage" straight from the start. He tried to sound excited and proud, like a newlywed husband.

"This is just so shocking . . . Remy married. I just never thought he would get married. Him skippin' out on Belladonna was not all that surprising. But I have to say, from what I see of you Rogue I like. You're a far better belle-sœur than dat horrid Bella," Mercy said with a bright smile. Remy was a little shocked, but then Mercy always did say what she thought even when it was not always appropriate.

"Thanks," Rogue replied sounding uncertain.

"Why did you not contact us Remy? We would have come. Well Tante, Henri, et moi would have come." Mercy asked. Remy could tell from her big blue eyes that she was a little hurt.

"Now chile, I'm sure you can figure out why with all that Assassin nonsense." Tante chastised making it clear with a few simple words and a tone to drop the conversation.

"The wedding was sort of a spur of the moment thing. Remy only asked meh to marry him a week ago," Rogue added and placed her hand on his knee. Rogue turned to him and her large soulful eyes searched his.

"Wow, that's rather quick. Any reason why you got married so fast?" Mercy asked looking quickly back and forth between Remy and Rogue. Remy knew what his sister-in-law was actually asking . . . was Rogue pregnant and that was the reason behind a speedy wedding.

"Ah'm not really into big productions," Rogue said and gave a small shrug obviously not wanting to go any further into the matter. Silence followed for a moment.

"Oh, it's so wonderful to have another femme in de famille! We just have to go to town and go shopping!" Mercy said trying to break the sudden tension. The statement was in typical fashion of her fevered excitement for putting his poor brother in debt with plastic. It was even funny picturing his dear sister-in-law dragging Rogue shopping since his chere hated shopping.

"Mercy, get a hold of yerself chile. Give the poor fille some breathing room she just got here. Not need to be subjecting her to dat kind of torture just yet," Tante Mattie scolded as she stirred a pot.

Mercy frowned at the strong woman's back before turning back to Rogue with a renewed interest. "So, we all know about Remy abductin' you, how did you go from dat to marriage?"

"Uh . . . we'll he kept houndin' meh until ah gave in and went on a date with him," Rogue said smiling wickedly.

Remy leaned over to give Rogue a quick kiss on her cheek. Mercy's eyes simply sparkled with excitement from the simple act. Remy knew that something innocent like that would speak volumes coming from him, the notorious player. To the distant cousins he had to make very public and visual displays to make them all know Rogue was without a doubt taken and very much his. However, it was a different story with his famille. He wanted those closest to him to see the sincerity of his actions to Rogue. It was almost frightening how easy it was to want to be romantic and attentively tender with Rouge.

Tante Mattie appeared at the table with two steaming hot bowls of what looked was reddish creamy bisque and placed them in front of Rogue and Remy with two spoons. Remy instantly recognized it as Tante Mattie's rarely made Cajun crab bisque. She knew it was one of his favorites.

"Do you like crab, honeychile? Your Tante can make somethin' else if you don't," Tante asked specifically to Rogue.

"No, ah love crab. Thank you," she told the older woman before scooping some onto her spoon and blew gently on it before placing it into her mouth. Remy felt relieved to see Rogue finally eat. Tante Mattie was beaming at his chere with that tender look.

"Would you listen to her? What a polite southern fille. You should be more like your charming femme, Remy," Tante chastised. Remy frowned not liking that his position as Tante's favorite was suddenly threatened. It was odd, the bond between the two women was instant . . . what did the old woman know?

Suddenly, as if sensing his stare, Tante Mattie's big brown eyes locked on Remy's face wielding him in place with a look. After a moment she gave him a wink and turned her attend to something in the kitchen.

"Now, eat you and den fais do-do (go to sleep) for both of you," she commanded sternly as she filled the sink full of dishes with water. "You both look half dead on your feet. Jean-Luc and Henri won't be home till early in de matin."

"Oui, Tante," Remy told her as he began to eat resigned to the fact that he would never know what went on in her head or what exactly she knew. Then his thoughts turned to sleep. He certainly was not tired enough not to revel in the fact that Rogue was to spend the night in his bed next to him. With any luck he would be able to hold her curvaceous body against him . . . after she fell asleep of course.

* * *

Pain sharp and centered to a focused point caused Kurt to wake up with a small groan. His head felt as if someone had shoved a nail right between his eyes. At least his bed was soft and he was warm, but his vision was blurry. Blinking away the last few moments of sleep, Kurt slowly realized that he was not in fact in his room. Sitting up a thick blanket slipped off him. The bed he was sprawled on was completely unfamiliar. The room was plain with concrete walls lacking any windows. There was the bed, a wide plush loveseat, and a small old television. The air smelled stale and the room slightly cold. Where was he?

Kurt felt his heart begin to beat wildly in his chest as his last memories came to the forefront of his mind. He had been drugged and kidnapped by someone who posed as Kitty . . . someone with yellow eyes. Mother. Why on earth had Mystique kidnapped him? His first instinct was to teleport, but Kurt had no idea where he was, and if the lack of windows indicated that teleporting might be a bad idea. The idea of ending up crushed by the earth was none too appealing.

"You're awake," a hoarse voice said behind him. Kurt sprang to his feet and whirled around to see his mother standing at the threshold of what looked like a small kitchen. She was smiling at him, which in years past would have comforted him. However, Kurt knew the real Mystique, the woman who did horrible things to his sister. Thanks to the woman before him he almost lost Rogue more than once.

"Mystique," Kurt said in acknowledgement. "You vont get away with this. Volverine will find you." She seemed unaffected by his words.

"He will certainly try, which is what I am hoping he will do," she said standing perfectly still like a statue. Kurt had never noticed before how rigid the woman was.

"Vat did you do vith Kitty?"

"She's back at the mansion. I only drugged her and tied her to a tree. Even if the x-men did not find her she most certainly woke up on her own and simply phased through the binding. I did nothing to harm her, I only wanted her out of the way so that I could take you."

"Vat do you vant vith me?" Kurt demanded. A long time ago he craved his mother's attention. Back when he first found out Mystique was his mother he would have given anything to spend time with her. Now that he had her attention he realized he did not want it.

"I need your help as being a distraction for Wolverine," she said and shifted her weight slightly.

"Vhy vould I help you?" Kurt hissed and took a step back. His tail swished behind him in union with his rising anger. Why could she not just stay out of his life? Kurt thought he had made himself clear after the Apocalypse incident.

"If you won't help me how about your sister?" she asked and an evil smile crept onto her face in response to Kurt's obvious sudden interest. When she had posed as Kitty Mystique had said that Rogue was not okay. Waking up he assumed it was just a ploy to get him closer, but what if she knew something? Kurt knew without a doubt that something was going on with Rogue.

"Alright, I will listen to you. I promise nothing more," Kurt said knowing his sister came first.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own the xmen

* * *

Kurt frowned as Mystique crossed the room and plopped herself into the chair only a few feet away from him. She seemed perfectly as ease as she crossed her legs and regarded him with a steady stare. He trusted Mystique about as far as Logan did, which was to say not at all. However, he knew that no one was better than his Mother when it came to gathering information. Kurt also knew she would do anything within her power to get him and his sister under her control. Was it merely coincidence that both her children had the potential to infiltrate any location with ease? He could teleport anywhere and with Rogue there was no such thing as a secret when she could learn say . . . a guard's entire life in one touch.

"Vat do you know?" Kurt demanded and took a seat on the bed. He had to make her think he would cooperate; coax Mystique into revealing anything that might help Rogue and eventually let him escape.

"I know they have started, but I wonder how much you know," she said in an almost taunting voice.

Kurt snarled, "I certainly know more about Rogue than you." Mystique pursed her lips before relaxing back into her stoic expression.

"Then do you know about the headaches? The random slips of psyches? The uncontrolled power surges?" She uncrossed her legs only to re-cross them a second later the other way. Kurt's eyes widened in disbelief. So she _did_ know something. Rogue had for a moment been Pyro that one day. He had noticed oddities in her behavior lately.

"I know about the slips. Vat do you know?"

"I know that if your friend Wolverine gets a hold of Rogue she will die," Mystique told him. If Kurt did not have such sensitive ears he would have missed the hint of worry in her voice, which could have easily been faked for his benefit.

"How do I stop that?" Kurt asked softly. This was not the conversation he has expected to have with his Mother.

She sighed. "Simple, you spend a few days with me. At the end of four days I will open the door and you are free to rush back to your beloved x-men. When you get back you tell Logan that a man named Sinister is interested in his precious charges. That should keep him from going after Rogue."

"Vhy should I trust that you are telling the truth about any of this?"

"Son, you can doubt my motives as much as you want. I do not want your sister dead. She is useless to me dead. Do you want to take a chance and not believe me and have Rogue die?" she said harshly. Kurt knew what she was doing, telling him what he wanted to hear.

"So vat do ve do?" Kurt asked resigned to the four days.

"Well we could talk . . . aren't you curious at all about where you come from?" she said with a smile knowing Kurt's weak spot for the past, his unknown past all centering the woman before him.

* * *

It was impossibly warm and comfortable when Rogue slowly blinked her eyes open. Not that opening them did any good since it was pitch black. Since her powers manifested this was the first decent sleep she had, and not because of the length of sleep. Rogue suspected it was in the ungodly early hours of the morning and she was wide awake. No, it was the best sleep of her life because it was completely without nightmares, or dreams for that matter.

However, Rogue was shaken from her comfort when she realized she was not alone. A body was lying curled next to hers. Too many instincts kicked in at once for her to do anything. Rogue wanted to get far away afraid of hurting the person with her powers and a completely different command wanted her to take a swing and keep hitting. Before she could do either, her nose registered the familiar scents of cigarettes, cinnamon, and Cajun spices. It was Remy curled up against her back.

Once she knew who her company was Rogue relaxed remembering they were in New Orleans in his bed pretending to be husband and wife. Rogue knew she should move away from him, but she could not deny how good it felt to be in his arms. They were spooning with his arm almost possessively encircling her waist. His thumb was hooked in her belly button in an almost comical way. Remy's face was practically nuzzled in her neck and his hot breath made the goose-bumps spring up all over her neck. All in all it was a rather intimate position; one which Rogue found herself not hating.

This certainly was not how she went to sleep. After eating, Tante Mattie had ushered them off to Remy's room for sleep where a small argument broke loose. Rogue insisted that she was _not_ sleeping in a bed with him because she would rather not wake up next to a corpse. Remy had countered stating that if they both wore covering clothing it would not be an issue. In the end they climbed into bed as far away from each other as possible their backs facing each other. How had they ended up _spooning_ each other in the middle of the bed? Sighing, Rogue decided she did not really care.

Sudden pounding at the bedroom door made Rogue jump. "Remy! Fils, get out ici tout de suite," a gruff voice commanded. Remy was awake next to Rogue and she could see his eyes glowing in the dark. He was looking at her and Rogue swore she could sense him grin a second before his arm around her squeezed thus pulled her even closer to his chest.

"Père, il est trois heures du matin (Father it is three in the morning)! Let them sleep!" a softer male voice commanded on the other side of the door.

"La porte est ouverte (The door is open)," Remy called. A second later the door flew open and smashed into the wall with a solid bang making Rogue jump in surprise. Rogue blinked rapidly as the hallway light blinded her eyes. When her vision cleared all she could see was the silhouette of two figures. "Jean-Luc," Remy said before sitting up in bed and releasing his hold on Rogue.

"Is dat any way to greet votre père?" Jean-Luc demanded sounding angry.

"It is quand you barge in on moi et ma femme à trois heures du matin," Remy explained before running his gloved fingers through his hair. Jean-Luc reached over and flicked on the light switch. Rogue had seen his movement so she was prepared. Still the harsh artificial light burned her sleepy eyes.

"Désolé frère, I tried to tell him it could wait for le matin. Mercy spilled de beans the second we walked into de maison," Henri said. Rogue could finally see properly and slowly sat up in the bed. For once she was thankful she wore covering nightgowns.

Jean-Luc was exactly how she remembered him; tall and scruffy looking with his long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck and his thin mustache. Rogue wondered if he thought that mustache made him look debonair or something. In the end it gave him a sinister look as if he just stepped out of an old western movie after tying the damsel in distress to the trail tracks. Rogue turned away from him to study Remy's brother. He looked a lot like Jean-Luc but only younger and somehow softer looking. Henri had the same dark brown hair, but his was cut short and was well kept. This LeBeau was slightly taller than his father by an inch or two, but was just a well built in that athletic natural way that Remy also had.

"Allô petite, je m'appelle Henri," Henri said looking straight at Rogue.

"Hello," Rogue said back giving Remy's brother a small smile. This was a rather interesting situation.

"Why don't we all go down to de kitchen? If we wake up Tante she will skin you alive beau-père," Mercy said popping her head from behind the door frame next to her husband. "Désolé, Rogue . . . I did not know they would make such a big deal out of it."

"_Make a big deal_? It's not every day you learn that your plus jeune fils got married! (Youngest son)" Jean-Luc exclaimed turning to Mercy who merely rolled her eyes. Jean-Luc's sharp gaze then turned to Rogue. She could practically see his calculating interest behind the mask of his pleasant smile. "My you are even prettier petite since the last time I saw you. Now I understand why mon fils ran away. I would have too for a pretty fille like you. Welcome and peace."

"Thanks, ah think," Rogue replied. A part of her really did not like Remy's father. Every time she looked at the man she could not help but see Mystique. Perhaps Jean-Luc really loved Remy when he was a child, but Rogue knew that from talking to Remy that all the head of the Guild now saw was power when he looked upon his son.

"Mercy is right Jean-Luc, we should take this downstairs. Do you want Tante mad at you?" Remy asked as he climbed out of bed. He looked full of confidence facing his father in sweatpants, a long-sleeved white cotton tee-shirt, and his gloves. Rogue knew he probably wanted to change too. She had no desire to face the King of Thieves in a long-sleeved black hooded nightgown. Turning to the nightstand Rogue pulled on her gloves feeling naked without them.

"I am the Head of the Guild, I will do whatever I damn well please," Jean-Luc shot back to his son. He paused for a long moment before frowning. "Okay," he said with a commanding gusto. "I say we should all file out to the kitchen. Come on Remy, belle-fille (daughter-in-law), no one cares that you're in your night clothes." Jean-Luc then turned around and quickly disappeared presumably downstairs.

Rogue got out of the bed and gave Remy a look. She was not certain what she was trying to express with her glare, but all she got as a response from the Swamp Rat was a cheeky wink. Henri entered the room and quickly pulled Remy into a lightning speed "manly" hug that ended in them slapping each other's arms before letting go somewhat awkwardly.

"It's good to have you home, frère. You even brought home a wife," Henri said and then made his way over to Rogue. "It is a pleasure to meet you, belle-sœur." He brought Rogue's gloved hand up to plant a kiss on it. Rogue was relieved that he released her hand quickly. To say that Rogue was unaccustomed to people getting close to her was an understatement. "If you want to hear any embarrassing childhood stories about Remy, I am the garcon to ask."

Rogue smiled at Remy's brother knowing how close the two of them were. "I would love to hear these stories. Henri, I think we are going to get along just fine." Rogue said in all honesty. The older LeBeau brother grinned at her. Rogue knew she could do this. She lived in a house full of mutant teenagers and taught them too . . . surely dealing with a bunch of thieves could not be harder than that?


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own the xmen

* * *

Despite being awake in the ungodly early hours of the morning Remy was quite happy and content. Who would not be with the curvy sweet girl named Rouge scrunched up against their side? Remy knew Rogue was sitting so close to put some safe distance between the others sitting on the old antique couch with them, but he certainly was not going to complain. Mercy sat next to Rogue glaring at Jean-Luc who was ranting and raving about not being invited to the wedding. Henri looked like a pushed down spring just waiting to pounce, probably on their father.

"I am guild leader and your father! As such I had a right to attend," Jean-Luc said finishing his thirty minute rant. He took a long deep breath having finally gotten all of his anger and frustration out. He seemed to actually look at Remy for the first time since he started.

Things had almost always been strained between him and Jean-Luc. Despite all their differences and Jean-Luc's love of his power they were still family. Remy loved his father, but had no intentions of living again under his will and his rules. Pretending to be with Rogue just fixed so many problems. He could finally have the relationship with Jean-Luc he had wanted since he was a boy. They could be family not business associates. As a man "married" to an x-men Remy could live outside of New Orleans away from the Guild's orders while being able to return for family affairs. Remy curled his arm protectively around Rogue thanking the heavens for putting such an angel in his path.

"Are you done?" Remy asked with a raised eyebrow. Jean-Luc seemed to contemplate Remy a long moment with an unreadable face.

"Oui," the Patriarch finally muttered. "It is good to have you home, mon garcon." Remy gave his father a small smile despite his doubts that the words were sincere. However, this seemed enough for Jean-Luc who turned his attention to Rogue. "What does your famille think of you marring mon fils? You're pere cannot be happy to have Remy for a beau-fils."

Rogue shifted at his side. "We'll they don't know that ah got hitched to be honest. Mah two closest friends do, but no one else in mah family knows." Rogue explained calmly. Remy watched his father's composed expression crack and he bursted into an uncontrolled fit of laughter.

"So you eloped?" Jean-Luc asked once he had collected himself again.

"More or less," Rogue agreed sounding like she was teetering on that fine sharp edge towards anger. The fille never took being laughed at very well. Remy rubbed her shoulder tenderly hoping to somehow put a lid back on her boiling temper.

"Well, now do I have to worry about your pere coming here and shooting up the place lookin' for you?" Jean-Luc asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall at ease.

"Logan wouldn't come in shootin' the place." She waited until Remy's Father was nodding looking pleased to add, "He has his claws after all. He'd probably come in here slashing away at everything in sight merrily as he went . . . you know, instead of the shootin'." Rogue said in an even tone not giving even the slightest hint whether or not she was being sincere.

"So it's true you're whole famille is . . . uh . . . mutant," Henri said trying to divert the conversation. Remy was silently cracking up at his cherie, she was quite some femme. At the moment she was smiling like an angel to Jean-Luc who was probably wondering if his Guild could survive an attack from her famille.

"Yep, a whole mansion full of them. We're all like family to each other, but Logan and Kurt are really my family. Logan, well he's practically adopted meh and Kurt is my adoptive brother." Her whole face light up like a kid on Christmas while talking about her family. She looked absolutely breathtaking. When he finally managed to peel his eyes off of her he found his Father watching him with interest. His usually hard and cold eyes had taken on a tender look that Remy had not seen since he was a petit garcon. Remy turned away feeling uncomfortable under Jean-Luc's gaze.

"Wow that must be interesting." Henri said. "If you can handle dat then you could handle us thieves just fine I imagine." Rogue smiled seemingly pleased with Henri's vote of confidence. Remy had no doubts that in probably less than a week his chere would be arranging the thieves to her liking and twirling them all around her slender fingers. The thieves wouldn't know what hit them.

"So, you said you had a video of the wedding? I would love to watch see it tomorrow," Mercy said directly to Rogue.

"Yes, ah brought it. Ah'm sort of interested in seein' it mahself," Rogue admitted. Her words seemed to shock everyone.

"We should watch it now," Jean-Luc demanded in his '_I am King of the Thieves hear me roar_' voice.

Remy knew he had to act fast or they would be forced to watch the wedding till the sun came up, "Remy don't think dat's such a good idea. If Tante finds out we watched it without her heads will roll. Aussi, il est tres tard (also it is very late)."

"Oui, and père we still need to go over last night and get the product ready in the morning," Henri reminded the older LeBeau.

Jean-Luc, for a split second did not look like the man Remy knew him to be as the old thief starred at him with forlorn eyes full of regret. "Oui, c'est tres tard," Jean-Luc said softly having all the rage and fight seemingly gone. He looked weary and dare Remy even think it . . . old. "We shall have to have a party pour your new marriage." With the words Remy saw his père morph back into his old shifty calculating self.

Remy practically timed Mercy's shriek of joy as she launched herself violently to her feet clasping her hands together. "What a wonderful idea beau-père! Oh, Rogue we just have to go shopping tomorrow." Mercy said in full support. Remy heard Rogue softly groan at his side.

"Oh God save meh from the Kittys!" Rogue moaned cringing into his arms and burring her face on his chest. Remy burst into laughter at his family's perplexed expressing not getting the inside joke. "Cajun, you are going to be paying dearly for this."

"Désolé, chere. Remy will make it up to you," he said as his hand slid up her thigh suggestively.

"What's wrong?" Mercy demanded pouting slightly.

"Cher, not everyone shares your love of making credit cards smell of burnt plastic," Henri explained rising from his sitting position to join his wife. Remy watched his family wondering how far Rogue would let his hand wander northward. She was giving him a Cheshire cat grin that he found positively seductive. He was certain she meant the smile to be threatening, or at least hidden with the promise of misery and pain should he continue upon his current path.

"Oh for the love of—go back to you room!" Jena-Luc demanded noticing Remy's hand dangerously close to reaching its goal. Refusing to act like a kid caught, he slowly removed his hand from Rogue's upper thigh regretfully. No doubt he would be paying for that little stunt later.

"Well it is late," Remy said and gave Rogue a wink he was certain his family saw.

"Yah can wipe that silly grin right off yer face Cajun. When ah get to that bed ah'm goin' to sleep so keep yer hands off," Rogue warned before standing and removing herself from his side. Remy missed the heat of her body instantly. She was like an addiction. The more of her he had the crazier and desperate he became for his next fix.

Henri's laughter echoed through the room, "Welcome to marriage, frère." Remy could not help but smile as everyone else laughed at his expense.

It did not take long after that for everyone to shuffle of to bed. Mercy made Rogue promise to go shopping with her the next day before she would leave for bed. Rogue had tried bravely to wiggle out of a shopping trip, but no one could fend off a determined Mercy for long. Jean-Luc hesitated before heading off in the direction of his study and Remy followed Rogue up to his room trailing slightly behind her. Remy had barely gotten his bedroom door closed before Rogue's fist connected with his shoulder.

"Ow! What was dat for?" Remy demanded scowling and rubbing his sore arm. He wished it was more of an act than it actually was. When angry, Rogue packed quite the punch.

"For a lot of things, Cajun." She was scowling so hard he doubted she could see. Rogue kicked off her shoes and crawled into his bed and curled on her side facing away from him.

"Chere," Remy groaned. He quickly got into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. "Rogue, please don't be mad. Je suis désolé, ma chere." She turned her face back to him staring deep into his eyes.

"What are ya sorry for?" There were so many choices. Did he have to pick one? If he said the wrong one she would be even more pissed.

"I apologise pour moi behavior. Remy would never do anything to intentionally upset you chere," he assured and moved his arm higher to give her an innocent hug. This was not the time to have wandering hands.

"Ya are such a liar, Remy LeBeau. Ya goad meh on purpose all the time," she snapped back, but Remy could tell by the softness of her green eyes that he was forgiven.

"Chere, Remy would _never_ hurt you on purpose." He meant every word.

Rogue's smile intensified. "Ah know that, sugah." Remy had to suppress a shiver. It drove him simply wild when she called him "sugah" with her sweet southern voice thick as molasses. "Now get yer pawing hands off of meh Cajun so that ah can get some sleep to face yer sister-in-law. Ya haven't even begun to pay for that." Rogue pried his arms off of her. Remy allowed her to push him away. The second she was settled back down again, Remy came up behind against her back spooning her. "Swamp rat, what do ya think yer doin'?" Rogue demanded with a low tense voice.

"Shhh, chere, Remy's trying to sleep," he replied. He was not even joking. He slept better when she was in his arms.

"Ah ain't yer teddy bear." Remy had a thousand responses to that one. Most of them would result in more banter, which was not what he was after tonight. He wanted comfort and assurance that she was safe in his arms. He wanted to feel her breathing against his back the whole night long. "Remy," she mumbled in uncertainly. "Ah don't want ta hurt ye."

"Remy's covered. Don't worry and just go to sleep," he urged. After a minute Rogue became less stiff in his arms and exhaled a breath she had been holding deep. Her breathing became slow and steady as sleep overcame her and he was not far behind.

* * *

The alley was dark and quiet . . . too quiet for Kurt's supposed location. Logan knew before he even entered the alley that the Elf simply was no there. The kids scent was faint. Scott shifted at his side scanning the tracker to Kurt's communicator. Logan ignored the small device knowing his senses would pick up anything quicker. His keen eyesight caught the small x-communicator hiding just underneath a dumpster.

"He's not here is he?" Kitty asked as Wolverine crouched down to retrieve Kurt's locator. Logan thought that she should not even be out with them looking for Kurt. She had been through a lot being drugged by Mystique.

"No, he's not half-pint."

"This is not good. Why would Mystique take him?" Scott demanded. He was frustrated, they all were. "First Rogue and now Kurt."

"Scott, we know Rogue is fine. She called the Professor." Jean chimed in placing a comforting arm on Scott's shoulder."Should we contact Rogue? Kurt is her brother after all." Jean looked to Logan for an answer.

A part of Logan wanted to say yes and call up the Professor and convince him to contact Rogue. However, Mystique was involved. As much as he hated to admit it Stripes was safer with Gumbo nowhere near her crazy mother. "No, I don't want Mystique to get any ideas to grab her too."

"Is there any smell of him left?" Kitty asked. "And why did she take him here? Do you think Mystique has Kurt nearby?"

Inhaling deep, Logan tested the air again. "Not a strong scent. I don't think Elf was ever here. Mystique's scent is stronger than the tiny trace of him. She probably just dumped his communicator here. Kurt's probably nowhere near here, but we need to check these buildings. Some of them are abandoned. Maybe we'll get lucky."

"Alright, I'll contact the Professor and give him an update. Maybe he's gotten something from Cerebro by now." Scott said as she flipped open his communicator.

Scott was right. This whole thing smelled fishy. First, Gumbo comes back after years of silence and convinces Rogue to go somewhere with him. Then shortly after Mystique resurfaces on the radar to drug Kitty and kidnap Kurt. It was just too much for them not to be connected. Logan just could not see the bigger picture. Were Gambit and Mystique working together? If they were then why? He just was not seeing the big picture, but Logan was willing to bet there was one.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own the xmen

* * *

Nothing quite felt like home as the Mississippi River. Closing her eyes, Rogue could picture simpler times when she would go swimming in the swift and clear waters at home. Despite hating shopping, Rogue loved that Mercy had chosen 'The Riverwalk Market' place that had a magnificent view of the river that Rogue long associated with home. It was nice to enjoy window shopping outside in the fresh open air. One of the reasons Rogue had always hated malls was the enclosed stale air and artificial lighting. Plus, shopping with Mercy was nowhere near as painful as going with Kitty.

"Cher, what are you thinking?" Mercy asked shaking Rogue from her thoughts. Rogue offered her "sister-in-law" a large apologetic smile.

"About home, well mah first home." The shops at the Riverwalk were quite unique and something in practically every store caught her eyes. Mercy had three bags, but thus far Rogue had managed not to buy anything.

"Oui, I heard you might enjoy this place because of the river." Mercy smiled looking out at the river herself. Rogue really liked Remy's sister-in-law. She was sweet, kind, and caring. They hit it off wonderfully. "We need to get through more stores before the crowds descend. I figured then we could go to lunch and then check up on nos maris (our husbands)."

Rogue nodded in agreement. She was grateful that Mercy understood her reluctance to shop among crowds. She had been angrier than hell when Mercy woke her up at the crack of dawn to get ready for their excursion, but she was grateful now that she understood the reason. There were few people this early in the morning to possibly bump into her.

"Oh, Rogue we have to go in here. I know you will just love this store," Mercy exclaimed and tucked her arm within Rogue's before steering her to a store called "Vintage Express." Rogue had been slightly startled by Mercy's bold grab, but quickly recovered. She was well protected from her dangerous skin. Rogue was wearing a white peasant blouse, light blue jeans, long white opera gloves, and the black boots Remy had purchased for her.

Rogue had to agree the second she stepped into the store that it was wonderful. It was a sort of strange assortment of furniture, art, clothes, and accessories. Everything had that old antique charm and appeal. Mercy quickly left Rogue and submersed herself into the store lifting tops for closer examination. The place had a faint floral smell which got stronger the deeper one entered. Rogue had not been looking long when something caught her eyes. It was a wine colored cocktail dress with a ruffled tiered skirt and a long-sleeved matching pullover. It was elegant, and with stockings it would be completely safe to wear in public.

The second Rogue touched the dress Mercy magically appeared from nowhere. "Oh, Rogue, that's adorable. You just have to get it. Is it in your size?" Mercy was already checking the tag.

"No, ah couldn't," Rogue complained. Still, it was in her size.

"Of course you can! Remy told moi he gave you a credit card. His money is your money now." Mercy said as she lift the dress off the hanger and threw it over Rogue's shoulder. "Now, you are buying dat dress. It would be a crime not to. Ce n'est pas très cher (it is not very expensive)."

"Well, ah guess yer right. It would look awfully nice on meh-" Rogue mumbled resolving to pull out that card Remy had given her. He would not have given it to her unless he wanted her to use it right? He owed it to her after all. She was doing a lot for him pretending to be his wife. "Okay, I'll buy it." Rogue said and took her purchase to the cash register and handed the virgin plastic to the store clerk.

"I've been meaning you ask you, cher, are you and Remy planning to move down here?" Mercy asked as Rogue tucked away the card and took her new purchase.

"Uh, no, we probably aren't. Ah'm an x-men and they need me there. Ah love mah job, plus ah'm a teacher the kids need meh." Rogue felt slightly uncomfortable. Mercy's expression was unreadable for a moment, but then the blonde smiled from ear to ear alleviating Rogue's unease.

"Probably just as well. Remy never did function well here for very long. He needs to be as far away from the murderous bitch as possible. You too should be careful of Belladonna. Moi, I would not put it past her to try and make Remy a widow once she finds out about you." Mercy said as they left the store.

"I'll be careful. Plenty of people have tried ta kill meh, and thus far ah've managed to stay alive," Rogue assured. She wondered when and how the Guild planned on breaking the news to the Assassins and their Princess. Rogue was tempted to asked Mercy, but she wanted to steer the conversation somewhere else. It was clear that Mercy was worried for her and Remy, and Rogue wanted to see her new friend happy.

"So, do ya have any tips for being married to a LeBeau?" Rogue was hoping that would derail the sweet girl from her darker thoughts.

Sure enough, Mercy's eyes light up with a mischievous glint. "Well, for one always keep them on their toes and guessing. A bored LeBeau is a dangerious LeBeau, and I'm not suggesting they would cheat with another woman. If they are not stimulated they get restless and run off looking for thrills in the heist. I've always said that for my husband the other woman has always been the heist."

Rogue laughed. "Ah'll keep that in mind," she promised. "So, do ya do any work for the family?" Rogue was not certain she should ask or if it was even polite, but she was just too curious. It was hard to imagine the woman next to her donning all black and breaking into a vault, which would probably make her an excellent thief. No one would believe her capable of such a thing.

"Oui, I was the first female to become a master. Normally, I go on all the runs avec mon mari, mais we've been trying to have un bébé so I have stopped going on missions." Rogue could not help but notice that Mercy's eyes glanced down longingly at her stomach. "Have you et Remy talked about les enfants?"

It was a simple question, but one that invoked so many feelings in Rogue that it was difficult to answer. When she was young she had always dreamed of having children, but with the manifestation of her powers that seemed like an impossible dream. How could she have children when she could never touch them? Not to mention that getting pregnant in the first place was impossibility for her. But, then Remy came along showing her that control was possible; difficult, but possible. Rogue knew she was not married in reality to Remy, but she could not help to imagine what their children would look like. She knew Remy would make an excellent father. Somehow she just knew.

"Uh, no we have not talked about it. Ah'm still working on controlling mah powers. Until recently, ah had no control. Children were never something ah could have." Rogue finally answered trying to keep the pain from creeping into her voice. She had resolved a long time ago to stop feeling sorry for herself over her mutation. It was just as much a part of who she was as the white streaks of hair were.

"Oh, Rogue, je suis désolé. I did not mean to bring up something painful. I did not think that with your mutation. Again, désolé," Mercy said and then completely surprised Rogue by giving her a soft hug.

"Uh, it's okay. Don't worry about it." The thieves were so different from the people back home. There was no fear of her hurting them. They moved to include her as if she posed no danger at all. Rogue felt like she was truly one of them, and her heart ached for it to be real. She would not mind at all being related to Mercy. The two women walked for a while in comfortable silence looking at the various shops and the gorgeous view of the river.

"You know, Remy seems so different now." Mercy said as she stopped to admire the jewelry at a kiosk vendor. Her words sparked Rogue's interest. She was dying to get to know the Remy LeBeau his family saw, the boy and young man he was before he became an Acolyte and later the man who pried her heart open despite her protests.

"How so?" Rogue encouraged. Remy knew her like he did his cards, but he was still largely a mystery to her. Even though he was in her head there was still so much of him she just simply did not know. It was an imbalance in whatever they had that she would like to correct.

"Well, he's no longer a skirt chasing dog anymore. Remy seems calmer now, and at peace. The way he looks at you with such love and devotion," Mercy explained and shook her head gently. "It's hard to put to words. He's a changed man and I know we have you to thank for that. I always worried about him. The boy brought up to save the warring Guilds. I prayed, mon Dieu, I prayed that one day he would know true happiness. Merci, Rogue." Mercy said and her bright blue eyes pierced into Rogue's soul.

"Ah didn't do anything." Remy was just an excellent actor.

"Au contraire, you have saved his heart and soul." Mercy insisted. "What do you think of this?" she asked pointed to a pair of rose quarts teardrop shaped earrings. Mercy was purposely steering the conversation on to something else, and Rogue gladly let her.

"They're real cute for you. Is there another pair? Mah friend Kit would love them." Rogue asked knowing that she owed Kitty for all the grief she had suffered for this whole favor for Remy. Plus she sort of missed her annoying bubbly friend.

"Uh, oui," Mercy said finding another pair of rose quarts earrings only theses were heart shaped.

"Tell moi about votre ami." Mercy began to play for the earrings she had picked.

"Kitty, well we're pretty much mah opposites. When ah joined the x-men we were roommates. Overtime we became real close. She's wicked smart a genius at computers. Kit knows all the latest fashions and loves anything in pink. When ah was younger ah was a goth so ya can see why it took us a while to even tolerate each other. She was at the wedding, actually she put it all together for meh. Ah'm not big into shopping and frilly girly stuff." She gave the vendor a twenty not wanting to use Remy's money to buy her best friend a gift.

"So, are you miserable shopping now?" Mercy asked with a hint of fear.

"Honestly, no ah ain't miserable. These stores are really interesting and nothin' like what we have in Bayville. Plus, ya ain't tried to get meh to wear any pink yet. Kit thinks that everyone should wear pink. Ah don't mind it on other people, but the goth deep down in my blood would just die if ah ever put on something pink. Plus, yer fun to talk with Mercy." Rogue assured the blonde woman.

The smile on Mercy's face grew. "Well then I guess you won't want to go to my favorite store, cher." She said and gestured to a small boutique up ahead. Rogue stopped dead in her tracks. It was a store enshrined to pink. Everything was pink and white including the sign that declared the store's name to be "Passion Rose". Mercy began laughing at Rogue's reaction. "Don't worry, Remy told moi you love to read. There is a cute little used book store just ahead. You can go browse there while I go to Passion Rose."

"A book store? Ah didn't bring any books with meh." Rogue could not hide her excitement. "When did Swamp rat tell ya all these things about meh?" Rogue demanded. There had been no time since they arrive in New Orleans for him to start divulging her likes and dislikes.

"Swamp rat?" Mercy said laughing freely.

"Uh, yeah that's mah nickname for him." Rogue said blushing slightly.

"I like that. I'll have to use that one. _Swamp rat_!" she said still chuckling and shaking with the effort no to crack up. Rogue even laughed a little herself. It was an unusual nickname she had to admit. "Now what was your question? Oh that's right. Remy was up when I woke up. He said that he wanted to tell moi a few things about you so dat you would be comfortable today. Remy suggested we come here and early. Plus, he has talked about you on the phone in the past. He would go on and on about dis très belle femme with brown and white hair."

Rogue was completely shocked. When she woke up he had been sound asleep at her side. Now she knew he rose up before her to try and make things as easy on her as possible. It was incredibly sweet for him to do. Add that on top of the fact that he had been talking about her to his family, well Rogue was a little thrown off to say the least. Maybe Mercy had it right and she was wrong. Perhaps the way he acted towards her was no act, but the truth disguised as a façade. It was a lot to take in a one time.

"Mercy, ah'm gonna check out that book store. Should ah meet back up with ya here?" she asked pointing to the vendor they both had gotten earrings from. The amount of people at the Riverwalk was increasing as the morning dragged on towards noon.

"D'accord, Rogue." Mercy headed towards the shrine of pink. Rogue shuttered at the thought of entering the store before making her way to where Mercy said that the bookstore was located.

Rogue was so deep in thought that she did not notice until it was too late that she was heading straight towards another woman. They collided violently sending both backwards. Rogue felt relieved that the other woman was still moving and there had been no absorption. Rogue quickly cataloged any of her injuries and was relieved that she would probably only be mildly sore in a few hours and more than likely have a few nice bruises on her backside.

"Ah am so sorry," Rogue mumbled as she scrambled to get to her feet.

She looked at the woman for the first time and was shocked at how beautiful she was, but it was an over the top garish beautify that reminded one of the silicone models of New York. She was a little too thin and extremely tall. Her hair was a beautiful natural blonde that she ruined by adding bleach blonde highlights to. Her face was quite pretty, but Rogue could see just the unnatural hint of a nose job. Her eyes were a unique ice blue that went well with her hair.

"Look where you are going!" the woman barked as she smoothly got to her feet. The movement was graceful like a dancer. Rogue eyed the woman while her new "friend" gave her a dismissive glance. She looked like a cheap hooker in a tight sky blue short skirt and white tank top that was a rip off for the price she probably paid for the tiny scraps of fabric. Her stomach was even exposed and Rogue could see that her bellybutton was pierced.

"Well ah did say sorry. Ya ran into meh too," Rogue pointed out not having any patience for rude people. _Chere, be careful. Dat fille ain't no ordinay fille. Dat's Belladonna. Be careful Rogue_, Remy said urgently in her mind. This was the infamous Belladonna? _Rogue, don't underestimate her. She's a deadly assassin_, Remy insisted.

"You got my clothes all dirty!" Rogue rolled her eyes. This woman was a piece of work. She could so take this woman no problem, but Rogue also wanted to air on the side of caution.

"We'll sorry about that," she said and waved goodbye to Remy's former fiancé. She had only taken a step before someone grabbed her wrist and tanked her to a stop. Rogue twisted her arm yanking it out of Belladonna's grasp and turned to face her in a fighting stance.

Belladonna's face had no semblance of beautify left. It was warped into a look of fury and hatred. "Where did you get that ring, salope?" she demanded while clenching and unclenching her fists.

Rogue frowned at the woman a moment before she realized she was referring to her engagement ring, Remy's ring. Had he given it to her first? That did not make any sense or else she probably would not have given it back when Remy ran out of their wedding. Rogue felt irrationally better knowing that Belladonna had never worn Remy's ring. _Chere, lie to her! Don't tell her anything._ Remy hissed in her head. She could feel his fear. _You can take bimbo-Barbie out no problem_, Logan added with a snort. Rogue hushed at both of them to be quiet. She could not afford to have her attention divided.

"Mah husband," Rogue replied as calm as possible. She moved her hand and quickly removed her right glove. It was better safe than sorry. If Belladonna tried to attack her then Rogue had every intentions of dropping her.

Belladonna's eyes practically budged from her head. "You are a liar! You stole dat ring!"

"Ah am no liar. Ya must have this ring mistaken with another," she suggested. Movement just behind Belladonna caught Rogue's attention. Mercy had emerged from the store and was making quick progress over to them.

"Who is your husband?" Belladonna asked.

"What's going on here?" Mercy asked sharply. Belladonna turned her body sideways so that she could keep her eye on Rogue and Mercy at the same time.

"This woman has LeBeau property," Belladonna explained sounding smug. She probably thought that she had Rogue caught in the act. Belladonna was an idiot. The dots were simple to connect. Perhaps she would rather follow that idiotic train of thought than own up to the obvious truth. But honestly, how would someone steal from a Thieves Guild?

Mercy's eyes flickered over to Rogue briefly as if to look for injuries before moving back onto the assassin. "Yes, she does." Mercy said.

"Well? Are you not going to retrieve his ring?" Belladonna demanded gesturing wildly to Rogue's ring clad hand.

"Why would I? It is her ring. Belladonna, you should leave this is none of your business. This is _Thieves_ business." Mercy's eyes never wavering off of the other blonde.

"How is it her ring? That ring was Jean-Luc's deceased wife's ring. It is a family heirloom passed down for generations. I know that ring because Remy tried to give it to me, but I refused to wear it. How is it her ring?" she yelled at Mercy. When she got no response, Belladonna turned to glare at Rogue with unfathomable hatred. "Qui est votre mari?" (who is your husband)

Rising to her full height, Rogue said in a loud clear voice, "Perhaps introductions are in order. Ah am Rogue LeBeau, the _wife _of Remy LeBeau." She gave Remy's former bride the largest smile possible.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own the xmen

* * *

Remy was having sweet wonderful dreams about his Rogue when pounding on his bedroom door made him bolt upright in bed hands groping for the deck of cards he kept on his nightstand. There were only two people in the Guild who would dare wake him up at . . . ten in the morning. It was either Jean-Luc or Tante Mattie. Neither was a good prospect since Jean-Luc would try and rope him back into working for the Guild and Tante would probably make him help cook or clean something.

"Garçon! I know you're in there! Wake up you lazy garcon." Jean-Luc yelled. His demands were followed by more pounding. Remy sighed and glanced at the window. He could probably make it to the roof before Jean-Luc busted down the door just like old times. "I'm coming in!" Jean-Luc declared. A second later the lock was popped and Jean-Luc's scowling face could be seen in the door way.

Smiling, Remy folded his arms behind his head and crossed his legs. "Bonjour, what can Remy help you with?"

Instead of exploding into a screaming loon, which was what Remy expected, Jean-Luc gave him a cocky grin that made Remy wish he had taken the window when he had the chance. "Remy, get up we have some things to discuss."

"Jean-Luc, does it have to be maintenant?"

"Oui, maintenant," Jean-Luc insisted. "I'll be in my study so get dressed and meet moi there," he said and then disappeared from the room. Remy crawled out of the warmth of his bed knowing that Jean-Luc would just make his life more difficult if he kept him waiting long. Glancing at the clock he wondered how his chere was doing. Hopefully she was enjoying herself.

"Remy you got it bad," he said to himself. Shaking his head, Remy rummaged through his bag and pulled out a plain steel grey tee-shirt and put it on followed by jeans and finally his gloves. Ruffling his hair back into pace Remy made his way downstairs.

His stomach growled loudly, but he could eat after dealing with Jean-Luc. Whatever his Père wanted the answer was "no". Remy slowly shuffled his way to the study yearning for a cup of coffee. He was exhausted and had gotten little sleep.

The study was exactly how he remembered from his childhood. The room had same old red and gold wall paper, and bookshelves crammed with ancient and rare texts collecting dust. His father's hand carved Victorian desk sat like a throne in the center of the room with piles of document scattered on top. The room was empty mostly because when the matters pertained to Guild importance, Jean-Luc would always go to his real study.

Remy headed towards the oak desk and on the back leg carved into the shape of a large canine he pulled on the animal's fang releasing the spring that allowed one of the bookshelves to pop open revealing a hidden back room.

"Come in," Jean-Luc called from the interior of his true study. Remy entered and quickly pushed the bookcase back into place. This office was for official Guild Business. Expensive top of the line computers were enshrined on one whole wall with multiple monitors all performing various tasks needed for Guild activities. Priceless artifacts were hung on the solid stone walls paintings that disappeared from Europe centuries ago. Jean-Luc sat at his favorite piece of his collection, the intricate mahogany French antique desk with gold detailing that was rumored to once belong to Napoleon.

"Jean-Luc," Remy said as by way of acknowledgment and leaned against the wall not wanting to sit at his Père's level. Jean-Luc's face was unreadable as he watched Remy. He raised his crystal glass filled with ice and bourbon to his lips his eyes never leaving Remy's.

"Drink?" Remy shook his head not inclined to drink quite this early. It was not even noon yet. "Suit yourself. I wanted to talk about you et votre femme."

Remy had been wondering when this conversation would come up, but he would play Jean-Luc's game for a while. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Are you considering becoming active in the Guild again? Tu et votre femme?" Jean-Luc took another sip from his glass.

"Jean-Luc, listen to moi. I will never be a thief under this Guild again. Remy knows the Assassins have been giving you trouble about draggin' him back to marry Belladonna. Just thought things might be easier if they knew that would never happen. Remy is fully committed to Rogue. Je l'aime," (I love her) Remy said allowing the truth of the words to ring in his voice.

Jean-Luc sighed before sitting up straight in his chair. "Where are you two going to live?" Remy shifted on his feet.

"Rogue is an x-men. Remy will be where she is," Remy eventually said. He had let Rogue slip from his life once, and he would never do that again. When this whole thing was resolved and Rogue was safe he would go wherever she went. He needed her to live like lifesaving air. He wanted a real relationship with her, the kind where things were expected of him and he had someone to answer to. All he had to do was convince her that he could be the kind of man she wanted and deserved, and he would do it given enough time.

"Are _you_ an x-men, Remy?" Jean-Luc asked. Remy knew the answer was no without a doubt. He was a thief and a bad guy. He had attacked the x-men and worked for a bad man for profit. He was lucky a woman like Rogue even allowed him in her presence. She looked to him like he was her white knight; someone who deserved her trust. Remy knew better, he was no x-men material.

"Dat don't matter." He had wormed his way into Rogue's heart without being an x-men and he hardly could see why he would need to be one now.

"I like her, Rogue. She's a remarkable woman."

Remy clenched his fists glaring down at the Guild Leader. "You will not try and use her . . . so help me Jean-Luc," Remy threatened. He knew that gleam in his father's eyes too well. Rogue had been used for her powers one time too many and Remy would not allow Jean-Luc to further use and abuse her for his own gains.

"Relax, as much as her abilities would be a welcomed gift to the Guild, I know you too well. You will never let me utilize her talents." Jean-Luc assured and downed the remnants of his drink in one gulp. Remy did not trust what Jean-Luc was saying in the slightest. He knew better than to believe that poker face. If the opportunity presented itself Jean-Luc would use Rogue. It was a shame for him that Remy would never allow that to happen "I have to apologize to you Remy."

"Pourquoi?" Remy asked folding his arms over his chest.

"Well I doubted that this marriage was real. I thought it was a clever hoax to get moi off your trail," Jean-Luc confesses with a casual shrug, but his eyes were sharply focused on Remy looking for any giveaways. Remy was happy that he had no tells and that even though internally he was panicking, his expression remained smooth and relaxed.

"You doubted Remy would marry a beautiful and caring femme like Rogue?" If he played this right he could probably escape with his and Rogue's sham still intact. If not, well he could get out of town will a little maneuvering. He would find a way to get Rogue to agree to go with him and take her someplace else and keep her safe.

Jean-Luc laughed. "I doubted that you would get married at all. You ran from marriage with Belladonna after all," he pointed out. "I doubted it for a few reasons, but as I said I know that you're married. I could not be happier for you fils. You found yourself a wonderful femme."

Remy knew there was something Jean-Luc was not saying. A card he was keeping hidden in his hand. Remy needed to know what that card was without tipping Jean-Luc off that something was wrong. He could see no discrete way of asking, so Remy would have to be direct and hope for the best. Usually luck was on his side. "What made you change your mind?"

"I've been watching you, fils. Only a fool would think you aren't crazy in love with dat femme. It's a look of innocence and devotion that I've seen on your brother when he looks at his femme. She's crazy in love with you too." Jean-Luc folded his arms on top of the desk. Remy knew that Rogue cared about him on some level otherwise she would not have left her home to come here to New Orleans with him, but love?

"Remy appreciates dat you accept us," Remy said deciding that was the safest response.

"That's was not all that convinced moi. Its touching dat you deux are amoureux, mais dat's not very convincing in and of itself. No, I called a contact of mine up in New York who confirmed your marriage license was submitted to the state. _That_ convinced moi," Jean-Luc said. "Félicitations, now why don't you go take a shower fils and have some breakfast. Tante is making pancakes."

"Sure," Remy mumbled and left as a slow pace contrary to the full blown panic attack going on in his mind. How did John know about his Père's contact? Something did not add up, and the quicker he called John the faster he could alleviate his stress.

Remy was in a half daze as he marched towards his room. A quick search of his room produced the cell phone, but he knew better than to make a call this important in his room where nosy eavesdroppers could hear. Instead, he pulled the window open and climbed on the roof. He walked across the roof's surface with ease from years of experience. At the far end of the roof a large old Cypress tree was easily accessible.

Growing up, Remy had scaled the same tree looking to hide from the world for a few hours. No one had even found his hiding spot, so Remy deemed it was safe. Once he was perched on his old branch, Remy quickly dialed John's phone number.

"_G'day mate! How's the cook_?" John's voice asked.

"How did you do it?" Remy half-shouted letting some of his nerves creep into his voice.

"_What's wrong mate_? John asked faking concern. "_Roguey already kicked you to the couch_?"

"Non, how did you know mon Père would contact people in New York? How did you get the marriage to look real?" His question was followed by a long pause on the other line. "John?"

"_Uh, don't know what to tell you Gambit. Your marriage to Rogue is real. Have you changed your mind about marrying her already? Look, I know nothing about divorce; you'll need lawyer for that mate._" John explained. When John said his marriage to Rogue was real he nearly fell off the branch, but instinct caught him just in time.

"Quoi? John you crazy bastard! The wedding to Rogue was supposed to be fake! What made you decide to make it real?" Remy demanded through clenched teeth.

"_Fake? Why would you put on a fake wedding? You're crazier than I am, which is saying something mate_." John said sounding cheerful.

"Fuck! John, this was all explained to you. It was a fake ceremony to make mon famille _think_ I was married," Remy hissed into the phone wishing he could punch the pyromaniacs face until he bleed.

"_Really? Hum . . . well whenever you were talking my Wanda was always there. Sorry, Gambit. I was looking at her breasts and thighs not paying any attention to a thing you said. I thought you and Rogue really wanted to get married._"

"John, watch your back because the next time I see you I will kill you," Remy vowed and snapped his phone shut.

Remy closed his eyes and leaned against the tree branch. He felt emotionally numb, but his heart was pounding like a jackhammer against his chest. He was married. He was married to Rogue. It just wouldn't . . . couldn't sink in that he, Remy LeBeau, was married. He was no husband, he told Rogue that himself, but now he _was_ her husband.

Rogue deserved so much better than him. Then Remy groaned loudly. "Mon Dieu, what should Remy tell Rogue?" he asked out loud. "She's going to skin dis ol' Cajun alive." He had concocted this whole crazy scheme to escape marriage only to end up married. He was married to Rogue, the woman he loved and wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

She would not see the wonderfulness of fate in this. Rogue would only be angry, and probably kill him. If she did not kill him then she would undoubtedly walk out on him. Would she want a divorce? It was not like she had purposely married him. He had to tell her, Remy refused to keep something this big from her it would be a horrendous lie.

"Remy, you just have to convince her to give you a chance," he said trying to give himself a pep talk.

"Remy!" he heard him name being called from inside the house. It sounded like Henri, and his frère sounded worried. Remy quickly climbed down his tree and sprinted towards his room. Just as he was about to reach the window Henri's head popped out. He had been about to call out for Remy again, but paused abruptly when he realized Remy was before him.

"What is it?"

"Just got a call from Mercy. There's been some trouble. She and Rogue ran into Belladonna while shopping. We need to get there quick. Rogue's been hurt." Henri explained. Remy's heart twisted in his chest. Rogue was hurt. His femme was hurt. If Bella hurt one hair on her head.

"What happened?" Remy demanded. "How bad is she?"

"Mercy said something about Rogue's powers, and that we need to pick them up. Let's go," Henri urged. Remy beat his brother to the car and already had the engine on ready to drive away like a bat out of hell. Rogue needed him.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own the xmen

* * *

After Rogue dropped her little time bomb there was total and complete silence other than the sounds of the Mississippi River water rolling by. The woman known as Belladonna simply starred with a dumbfounded expression on her face. Rogue was beginning to wonder if her circuits had fired from information overload, and then the blonde forced herself to laugh.

"Dat was funny. I almost believed you for a second. If Remy LeBeau would not marry moi, he certainly would not marry a salope like _you_," Belladonna sneered and began smoothing her skirt down. Despite her words, Belladonna did not sound confident. Rogue could hear the false hallow ring in her voice.

"Well he _is_ mah husband. Ah guess he just didn't want ta marry a stuck up bitch like yerself," Rogue said giving a tense humorless chuckle. Mercy's eyes were the size of saucers as she glanced back and forth between Rogue and Belladonna. The tension was thick and charged on the air like static energy, and it was only building.

"Mercy, cher, are you going to let dis salope talk about your beau-frère?" Rogue rolled her eyes. The blonde needed a bigger vocabulary if her biggest and only insult was to call her a slut.

"Bella dis is none of your business. Rogue, let's go." Mercy said in a low and commanding voice. It would have been very compelling and impressive if it were not for the fact that Rogue was raised by a man whose code name was Wolverine. Rogue was just itching for a fight, something she had inherited from Logan . . . a wild side of her personality demanded that she stand her ground and not back down.

"Is she Remy's wife!" Belladonna screamed completely losing her carefully contrived composure. Mercy seemed reluctant to answer and seemed desperate to diffuse the coming explosion. Rogue knew that there was no settling this thing peacefully, that simply was not the type of woman Belladonna was. There would undoubtedly be a fight, a violent challenge for Remy. It did not matter who held legitimate claim to the Swamp Rat, because only the outcome of the fight was important. It was the rules of the wild, the animal kingdom. It was a code Rogue understood well, and knew how to play to win just the way Logan taught her.

"Oui, elle est sa femme," Mercy finally replied sounding resigned.

"That's what ah said," Rogue said not able to resist rubbing it in some more.

Belladonna's whole from froze. In fact, she was not even breathing. Rogue could feel Logan's personality come to the forefront just brushing against her own, and then to even things out Remy joined in the mix. Both men were on alert waiting for the killer before her to unfurl. Rogue might have missed it if Logan and Remy were not overshadowing her, but when the blonde shifted her weight on her right leg and her fingers twitched Rogue was more than ready for the strike that came next.

With the speed only a trained assassin could poses, Belladonna launched herself at Rogue with a blade in hand. Rogue wondered briefly where she had the thing hidden within such a tight skanky outfit, but then the need to defend herself became the forefront of her thoughts. Rogue let her training and helpers take guide her as her body flipped backwards as if gravity had no hold over her. She managed to kick Belladonna's hand during the maneuver sending the knife flying in the opposite direction.

Rogue wasted no time in righting her body and getting into a low defensive crouch facing her attacker pumped from the adrenaline already coursing through her veins. It was evident from her facial expression that Belladonna was surprised Rogue had been able to disarm her. It seemed that the assassin had more than one weapon hidden on her body. The blonde reached into her boot and pulled out a switchblade. Rogue could only smile at her opponent. If Belladonna had simply walked away then Rogue would have as an x-men been forced to let her peacefully leave. Since Belladonna made the first move to attack, Rogue would have no guilt or remorse giving the cocky woman the through ass kicking she was begging for.

Belladonna lunged at Rogue again weaving her blade gracefully in the air like a death dance, and Rogue danced backwards dodging every attack with equal ease and grace. Rogue was not quite ready to move onto to attack instead choosing to learn from her opponent. They continued to maneuver with one another; Belladonna aiming to kill and Rogue staying just a taunting step ahead. Rogue had to admit, that Belladonna's moves were simply lethal. There was a beauty to the way the assassin moved that could not be denied. However, Rogue was an x-men and it had been a long time since a human tried to kill her. If the most powerful mutants in the world could not manage it, then this woman would certainly not bring her down.

Having gained enough information, Rouge called upon some hidden power deep within her mind and soul and brought it forward. From Rogue's arms emerged long sharp spikes that she took in hand ready to match Belladonna's switch blade with a weapon of her own. She was only barely aware of the pain accompanied by her move. Utter shock filtered across Belladonna's face, but she quickly regained her composure. She aimed her next attack, which Rogue blocked with the bladelike spike in her hands and pushed Belladonna away.

"Rogue! Your're hurt!" Mercy cried. Rogue completely ignored her in favor of watching her prey. "I'm calling Henri."

Rogue and Belladonna circled each other waiting for the perfect moment to strike. _Do not draw first blood Rogue, but don't let her cut you either_, Remy said loudly in her head. _Let Remy fight for you, Chere _he begged. Rogue's only response to the psyche in her head was to growl at him. She would be the one in charge here. But, perhaps using a little bit of Remy's power would do some good. Threaten Belladonna with the power of the man she was so obsessed over.

Rogue was not certain how she was accessing other mutant's powers, but they were there at her disposal. Closing her eyes Rogue asked Remy for some of his power and he gave it willingly. Belladonna used that moment to make her strike. The blade barely bit into her forearm before Rogue opened her eyes.

"Mon Dieu!" Belladonna gasped in recognition and recoiled away from Rogue and the red and black eyes she now had. Belladonna tried to get away, but Rogue caught the woman with her left arm and socked her dead square on her nose with her right fist. The bone gave way to her fist breaking, and Belladonna let out an inhuman scream. The blonde assassin went down with no more fight taking away Rogue's thirst for blood.

"You come after meh again and ah won't just stop after one punch. Remy is mah husband now, and ah don't appreciate your interests in him. Stay away from mah man." Rogue said in a growly threatening voice that would have made Logan proud. Then she turned her back on Belladonna signifying that she thought her such a low threat that she did not mind showing Belladonna her vulnerable back. Mercy was standing on the sidelines with absolute horror written across her face.

Frowning, Rogue wondered if she had just lost a friend. "Rogue, oh mon Dieu! You're hurt. Come on let's go you need medical attention," Mercy said and placed a gentle arm on Rogue's shoulder steering her away from the scene towards an exit.

"It's not that bad," Rogue assured her. She was touched by the concern in Mercy's voice.

"Really? It looks bad," Mercy said with a frown. Her brows knitted together with concern. Rogue glanced down at her arm for the first time. She was quite the mess covered in blood. She had used Ethan's powers then. What good were using other people's powers if they ended up causing more damage to her than her opponents? How did this whole borrowing past powers work anyways? They left the market and came to a relatively deserted section of the parking lot.

"I've never seen someone land a punch on Belladonna before. It was amazing to see, except for the you getting hurt part." Mercy confessed. She was hovering around Rogue's arms like a mother hen as if she could heal Rogue simply by glaring at her wounds.

"Ah wanted to do more than that, but once she stopped fighting-" Rogue trailed off.

"No fun kicking someone when they are already down. You still have his eyes you know. That's really cool that you can do that." Mercy pointed out.

"Ah'm not supposed ta be able to do that actually. Ah used ta only be able to use a power right after ah absorbed someone. Ah haven't exactly figured out how this all works quiet yet." Rogue smiled trying to ease Mercy's worry. She was about to joke about Remy having a cow when he saw her, and then a blinding hot pain exploded in her head.

Rogue fell to the ground clutching at her head that threatened to split into two. "Rogue!" Mercy screamed. Tires squealing pierced through Rogue's thoughts of the pain. Time passed . . . but how much she did not know. All that Rogue understood was the pain threatening to take over her very soul. Through the sharp one-track focus of her mind a chance register. There were strong arms around her shoulders pulling her close.

"What happened?" a familiar voice demanded.

"She was fine and talking and then she fell and started screaming," a female voice said. Screaming? Was that the sound ringing in her ears? She concentrated on not screaming if only to make the ringing stop.

"Rogue, Rogue please talk to moi," the man pleaded. Rogue focused on his voice using it as an anchor to reality. He was like a lighthouse to reality showing her the way from her mind and the pain. "Chere, say something!" The pain subsided decreasing gradually until Rogue could again think clearly.

"Ah'm okay," she croaked out. Remy let out a sigh of relief before crushing her face to his chest. She felt comforted by his touch and it soothed her.

"Don't scare moi like dat! What were ya thinking, chere?" he demanded squeezing till the air rushed out of her lungs.

"Remy, yer killin' meh," Rogue gasped. The Cajun eased up his grip, but seemed reluctant to let her go completely. Rogue was slightly embarrassed by the display and tried to avoid Henri and Mercy's eyes. "Remy, ah'm fahne really. Already healed thanks to Logan." She was uncertain when they had kicked in to heal her. Logan's healing powers were an element of her power upgrade that she was rather enjoying.

"You should have seen her. I think she even broke Bella's nose!" Mercy said trying to lighten the mood.

"Quoi?" Remy asked. His tone told Rogue nothing as to how he was feeling or what he thought of her punching his ex-fiancé.

"I knew I liked you," Henri said with a toothy grin before pulling Mercy into his arms and tenderly kissing her hair.

"Yeah well . . . she started it. She even managed to nick meh with her blade. She's positively the most obnoxious beast of a woman ah have ever met. Ah don't blame ya one bit for leaving her at the altar, Remy." Rogue said nodding in affirmation to her words.

Remy fixed his eyes on her with an unwavering gaze as if he never really _looked_ at her before. It was the sort of movie classic look that made girls swoon, but Rogue found herself blushing under his intense stare. No one ever looked at her like that, as if she were a miracle. It was intense and it made her nervous. She had to distract him and make that expression go away. "Yeah, ah know ah look terrible with all this blood on meh. Ah was able to use Spike's powers. Ya remember him right? He . . . well he shot spikes out of his body. It didn't work so well with meh, hence the blood. Then ah called an ya a bit to use your eyes. Do ah still have yer eyes? Because if ah do—" Rogue stuttered and Remy cut her off.

"Chere, you're rambling," he said in a deep husky voice. Rogue's heart began pumping in double time as Remy lowered his face towards her while still giving her that steady stare. At first his lips barely brushed against hers. It was almost hesitant and feather light. When he pulled away Rogue surged forward to capture his lips with hers once more. Rogue gripped the front of his shirt fisting the fabric in her hands as Remy buried one hand in her hair while the other pushed against her lower back thrusting her body against his. Rogue gasped for breath and a shiver ran down her back and pleasure flooded her body as Remy's tongue sought out hers.

Thoughts like powers and consequences did not exist in Rogue's mind. She was not going along with an act or façade because all thoughts of onlookers erased from her conscious the second Remy kissed her. All she knew was that she wanted him; here, now, and forever. Remy's tongue seemed to have a mind to taste every inch of her mouth, and she could not suppress the moan that tried to escape her lips, but he swallowed the sounds she made eagerly. Emboldened, Rogue pushed her hips against his as tight as possible making Remy growl with pleasure of the friction between their bodies. It was as if they were in a frenzy racing towards the next step.

"Okay, as much as I hate to interfere, I'm worried that soon you'll be taking clothes off," Henri said. His voice caused Rogue's mind to turn back online and she tried to get away, however Remy was having none of that and merely tightened his grip on her hips. He did stop kissing her, but the look on his face made Rogue want to bolt. It was an expression of awe and utter joy.

"Non, can save dat for later in private," Remy said with a mischievous wink. Rogue instantly relaxed. This was the Remy she knew, the incorrigible flirt not the silent and intense man who seemed to look at her like a man dying of thirst would a lake of cool water. Remy turned to his brother, his face impassive and unreadable. "Henri, would you mind driving back with Mercy? I want to ride with Rogue alone and spend some private time dat we won't get when we return."

"Sure, no problem," Henri said with a bright smile to Remy. He then turned to his wife. "Mercy, where is your car?"

"Rogue and I parked at the entrance. We can go swing by and pick up my bags. Hopefully they are still there. I sort of dropped then in the excitement," Mercy said. She then turned to Rogue, "Cher, where did you put your purchases?"

"They fell when Belladonna and ah collided. Ah'll go get them," Rogue answered and managed to get out of Remy's hold and to her feet.

"Non, Henri et moi can get them. You and Remy head back," Mercy said shooing them away with the wave of her hand almost dismissively. Rogue watched silently as Mercy and Henri headed back towards the shops. She could barely see them when Remy came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her against his chest.

Somehow at some time their relationship had changed. Rogue could feel it in the way he held her, and she was confused. She wanted to talk this out with him not simply go along with how wonderful everything felt. Something happened, and she needed to know whatever it may be. Rogue forcibly removed his hands and turned to face him looking deep into his crimson eyes.

"Rogue, we need to talk," Remy said stealing her line. Rogue frowned, his tone sounded worried and slightly foreboding.

"Ah think yer right," she admitted. Remy offered her a half-smile that was not as reassuring as he probably meant it to be. He reached out and placed his arm around her shoulders holding her against him as they approached the black Mercedes that Remy and Henri had driven. Remy's hand squeezed her upper arm as if he were terrified that she was going to flee from him.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own the xmen

* * *

Remy was silent as he drove the car, and Rogue was staring out the window her mind far away from him at the moment. Even though he was the last thing on her mind he was hyperaware of her. Remy had never been so conscious of another person in his entire life. He kept glancing over at her every few seconds to make certain she was real and not some apparition. She was real and she was _his_. Rogue was his wife. The term suited her far more that he fit the concept of a husband. He steered the car to a remote location not far from the LeBeau house. He was taking her to a private scenic area that was predominantly swamp, but had a beauty to it that was hard to ignore. She would like it he thought. Plus, they could talk freely without fear of eavesdroppers.

"Where are we goin'?" Rogue asked with her face still turned to the outside world.

"Some place private. You'll like it, Chere." He had frightened her with that kiss and the power behind it. Remy could tell from how withdrawn she was from him. He had not been able to help himself. Remy had been a moth entranced by the glowing flame unable to resist her. He burned for her so intensely his heart ached. A part of him did not want to tell her the truth that they were married. He was terrified she would bolt from him running and screaming. The road they were traveling down was a winding dirt road that was seldom used by anyone even locals. When the road opened enough to park the car Remy pulled over.

He and Rogue silently got out of the car shuffling their feet in uncertainly and awkwardness. Remy needed to get a hold of the situation and fast, but it was difficult. He just could not pull himself together to put on the act Rogue needed to see. He would have to do this as himself and bare it all out in the open and pray that he was enough for her. Rogue turned her back to him staring out into the swamp. There was a true natural element to a swamp that other bodies of water simply could not replicate. The water was a murky greenish brown with vibrant green vegetation poking through its calm surface. The cypress trees were old, tall, and bare with only garlands of grey moss for decoration. The sky was an empty bright and clear blue.

"It's nice reminds meh of Mississippi sort of," Rogue eventually said and finally turned towards him with a hesitant smile, which Remy returned enthusiastically. He felt more confident upon seeing her smiling face. He could do this . . . _they_ could do this.

"Let's walk, chere." Remy began heading down the road with Rogue walking by his side. They walked quite a ways in complete silence, but this time there was a comfort in the silence. Neither felt pressed to fill the empty sound with meaningless banter. At one point, Remy reached between them and took Rogue's hand. He was surprised when she did not pull away, but simply allowed him to hold her hand within his. Remy was no stranger to physical contact or women, but holding Rogue's hand even though they were both wearing gloves was far more intimate than anything he had ever done before. Rogue was it for him; no woman could stir his soul like she did. He wanted to become old and gray with her laughing about the good old days.

Rogue turned to him and something in his eyes made her stop. Her pupils dilated wide before his very eyes and her breath hitched in her chest. Remy pulled her gloved hand to his lips and planted a chaste kiss on her hand intertwined with his. "Tu est mon ange," he said before releasing her hand.

"Remy," she said hesitantly. "Remy, what's goin' on?" Remy knew what she meant the difference between them.

"Rogue, there is something I need to tell you I am just unsure how to say it. " She had to understand; she had to be okay with this.

"Okay. Why don't ya start from the beginnin'?" she offered. Where was the beginning? Was it all those weeks ago when Mystique and Destiny tracked him down? Should he start there or would Rogue be safer if he kept her in the dark? Would pointing out that John was crazy help? Was starting with his Pere the best place to begin this strange tale? Should he tell her how much he loved her _needed_ her. Rogue brought up her hand and cupped his cheek with his palm. "It's okay, sug . . . whatever it is we'll deal with it."

"Rogue, we're married." Remy blurted out on the exhale of his held breath. He had not meant to just drop it like that. There should have been a gentle build up, but Rogue's words blindsided him and for a moment he forgot everything.

She dropped her hand from his face and her eyes narrowed to thin slits. "That ain't funny, Remy LeBeau," she said in a low threatening tone. "God, ah thought ya were bein' sincere!" she yelled throwing her arms up in the air. "Ya just don't know when to quite do ya?" She began stalking off away from him towards the car. Remy jogged up to catch up with her. He grabbed her arm pulling her to a stop. Rogue wrenched her arm free from his hold, but stopped leaving. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. This conversation was not going well at all.

"Rogue, chere, it's the truth. Mon père called moi into his office ce matin talkin' about how he had doubted we were married, et dat he wanted to apologies for not believing us. He said he called someone in New York who confirmed our marriage. When I left him, I went to call John to ask him how he knew about mon père's contact. He said dat he though we really wanted to get married and dat the ceremony was for real. Those pieces of paper were not fake. John turned them into the state. According to de state of New York we are husband et wife." Remy was barely breathing in between words.

Rogue simply stared at him as if he had grown a second head. "So you're saying that John married us!" she yelled. Her face was growing red with anger, and despite the situation Remy could not help the moment when his mind registered how cute she looked angry and flustered. There was something charming about crimson bright against her cheeks.

"Oui," Remy said meekly in reply. He knew she would be angry. Rogue just had to work it out in her head and vent.

"Is this honest to God the truth?" Her voice had suddenly softened and her body became poised and stiff her hands balled into fists at her side.

"Oui," he confirmed terrified of what might happen next. Should he say something? Break the silence and tell her how he felt about her?

"How are we going to fix this?" she asked her voice cracked as she said the words looking at the ground. Remy could see that her eyes were filling with held back tears. He was moved by her tears, but her question had been like a knife to his heart.

"You want a _divorce_?" he demanded angry now jumping to his own conclusion as to what she mean by 'fix this'. His tone made her jerk and her eyes sought out his. The tears brimmed over and streamed down her cheeks. Was she not going to even give them a chance?

"Ah . . . ah," she mumbled and averted her eyes from his. Remy moved closer to her and tilted her face back towards him refusing to let her pull away from him now.

"Chere, I don't believe in divorce." The anger returned to her eyes and Rogue pushed him away violently. Remy stumbled back, but quickly caught his balance.

"You don't want a wife! Remember? That was the whole purpose of concocting this whole crazy scheme. Ah ain't goin' ta be married ta someone who doesn't want to be married in the first place! You don't have to be married to meh because of some crazy redheaded pyromaniac, or some backwards ideas about marriage."

"You don't remember that conversation accurately, chere. Remy said he did not want to marry Bella and dat he was no husband," he argued. Remy was finding it difficult to be completely honest with Rogue. His heart screamed for him to explain that he was just as scared, but that he wanted to be married to her because her loved her and could not imagine life without her. But those words stuck to the roof of his mouth like peanut butter. Anger was easier than openness. "I asked you if you wanted a divorce. Kill this before it ever has a chance to become anything?" he demanded gesturing wildly with his arms.

"How can you ask meh that? Do ya want to be married to someone ya can't touch?" It was a last ditch effort to come up with an argument. He had her now and he knew it.

"Rogue, you can touch," he said letting his exasperation evident in his tone. Remy yanked off his gloves and brought his bare hand towards her face.

Rogue ducked away before they could make contact. "Don't," she pleaded as she began to move away from him. Remy grabbed her wrist and spun her back around to face him. He placed his hand on her cheek echoing what she had done just a few minutes earlier.

"Rouge, you're learning to control you're mutation so don't give Remy that bullshit answer. You're scared, but so am I. All I am asking is that we try, Rogue. Give moi a chance. I'll never be a perfect husband, but I promise to try my best. We can do this together," he vowed while staring deep into her soft green eyes.

Suddenly, he needed her lips, he had to taste her. Remy pulled Rogue flush against his body and kissed her with all the passion in his soul letting his lips tell her what he could not in words . . . _I love you_. Rogue opened up to his kiss returning it with equal fire and wrapped her arms around his neck. Bon Dieu, he _needed_ her. Frantically, Remy pulled off both her white long gloves and let them fall to the ground. He'd buy her more, but he _had_ to feel her skin _now _and all of her. Remy crushed her lips to his once more as his hands stroked her soft creamy arms encouraged by the soft moans she was making in her throat. One of his hands had a mind of its own and disappeared underneath the back of her peasant blouse touching the smooth skin of her back as his hand snaked its way up. His nimble fingers brushed against the band of her bra feeling the soft lace.

"Stop it!" Rogue shouted in panic and shoved him away from her. Remy had been so startled he landed on his ass on the ground. He stared up a Rogue shocked by his own behavior. Rogue was blushing furiously and seemed unwilling to meet his eyes. Remy sighed . . . he simply could not help screwing up with her.

"Chere, Remy is très désolé. I didn't mean to be so aggressive. Please forgive moi."

"God, Remy! Ah need time . . . ya just can't . . . ya just can't _do that_," she said. "Ya just told meh we're married and then ya go pawin' all over meh. Ah need time . . . and space." Rogue bent down to pick back up her gloves and began brushing the dirt off them. "These are white gloves, Remy LeBeau. Ya owe meh another pair."

"Again, je suis désolé." Remy slowly picked himself up careful not to startle Rogue again with any sudden movements. Yep, he deserved best husband of the year for that one. If she had not stopped him Remy just knew his next move would have been unclasping her bra and then her shirt. She was still learning to touch . . . innocent beyond innocent. Rogue was a pure girl not meant for the likes of him.

"Look, ah need some time alone," Rogue started and Remy turned sharply towards her afraid she would run away. He knew it was a strong instinct she had to run when things got to be too much to handle. Once upon a time he had even encouraged her, but he never wanted her to run away from _him_.

"Rogue, please don't—" he began to say, but she cut him off.

"Just give meh a few hours to sort all this in mah head," she explained. Remy did not much like that either, but he knew better than to refuse her.

"Okay, chere. Why don't you take the car?" If she took the car then she would be safe, and eventually she would have to bring it back.

"No, I'll walk. Why don't you take the car back to the house? Ah'll be back later, ah promise." Rogue began pulling her gloves back on covering herself from him. There were a few stains on the previously pristinely white opera gloves. He would buy her a hundred white gloves if she gave him a chance. Rogue had not outright demanded a divorce, but she had not actually agreed to give them a chance either.

"Chere, please don't argue with Remy. You take the car, it's safer. Remy knows how to get back to de mansion you don't. There is a GPS system in the car in case you get lost," he explained. Rogue pursed her lips and looked like she would refuse. "Please, chere. Remy will be worried sick thinkin' of you walking around the swamp all buy yourself."

"Fahne, ah'll take the car. Do ya want meh ta drop ya off?"

Remy shook his head. She needed space he knew and he also needed to think. If he tried to hold her too tight she would fight his hold. Keeping Rogue with him would be walking a thin line "Non, Remy knows a short cut through de swamp," he said with a casual grin. Rogue nodded once, but her eyes had a glazed over look as if her mind was long gone deep in though.

"Ah'll be back," she mumbled and turned away from him towards the car.

Remy wondered that if left to her own thoughts whether Rogue would convince herself to run away. She might even call her team . . . that would be a certain way to end things. If she ran, Remy would follow her, find her, and fall to his knees at her feet begging her to give a scoundrel like him a chance. He wanted to go after her now and watch over her. He probably would not get caught, but on the off chance that he did Rogue would be furious with him. She had asked for space, and he had to give it to her no matter how it killed him or how much his heart screamed that he was an idiot. Against his better judgment, Remy LeBeau turned away from Rogue and towards the swamp just as he heard her start the engine. He needed to think and clear his mind.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own the xmen

* * *

The road passed quickly by as Rogue drove. Her eyes were transfixed dead straight ahead as emotions threatened to overtake her. Rogue had no clue what road she was on . . . only that it was away and went somewhere. She gripped the steering wheel as if her life depended on it in a firm and aggressive hold, but her arms were shaking slightly. It did not make any sense . . . _nothing_ Remy had just told her made any sense. Rogue felt exposed and vulnerable like her heart was out on display for the world to see. She blinked madly at the tears brimming over her eyes finally consenting that she needed to pull over before she crashed the car. Rouge violently jerked the car off the road and onto a small grassy shoulder and parked. The second she was stopped, Rogue folded her arms over the wheel and buried her head in gap her arms created. The seatbelt dug painfully into the side of her neck, but Rogue for the most part ignored it. She needed to get a grip on things . . . Rogue felt her whole life shifting and changing completely out of her control, and it _terrified_ her. She hated not having complete control over her life and more than not someone else was always trying to manipulating her from the sidelines like she was a marionette to bend to the will of others. It seemed as if a larger hand than even Mystique was at play here maybe even fate.

Suddenly the car was suffocating her. Rogue tore at the seatbelt almost strangling herself in her desperate urge to escape. The car door flew open and Rogue sprung out and slammed the door shut taking her aggression out on the car. Rogue then proceeded to paced along the side of the road breathing deep big gulps of air trying to calm her panicked nerves. She was _married_. The psyches in her head were all screaming various things at her. It was difficult to pick up one opinion clearly amongst the deafening chorus of sound. She could tell who was angry over the news as opposed to happy. Logan was the loudest by far and was throwing a full-blown temper tantrum in her mind. Kitty was squealing high pitched in excitement.

Rogue pressed her hands against her ears as if she could block out the sound. "Quiet!" she screamed. The commotion in her head stopped instantly and the sudden change to silence was startling. It did not last long and was soon filled with the churnings of her own thoughts, which were hardly any better. Rogue knew she needed to talk to someone . . . and not the voices in her head. Kitty was out simply for the fact that once she knew there would be nothing by mushy girly talk. There was really only one option. Rogue pulled her cell phone from her back pocket and speed dialed a familiar number and placed the phone to her ear.

It rang three times before a voice came on saying, "_Rogue?_"

"Wanda," Rogue managed to croak out and was embarrassed at how her voice sounded. It was high pitched and on the edge of hysterics. She could practically hear the tears threatening to spill in her voice.

"_Rogue? Are you alright? What happened_?" Wanda demanded catching on quickly that something was not right.

Rogue opened her mouth to explain, but all that came out was a sob. "_Did Gambit hurt you?_" she asked sounding close to violence.

"No," Rogue mumbled. It took her a minute of deep breaths like the Professor taught her to calm down enough to manage an explanation. "Wanda, ah'm _married_!" Rogue hugged herself with her free arm and leaned back against the car looking up at the pale blue cloudless sky.

"_Rogue, that was a fake wedding. Are you injured?_"

"No, ah ain't injured. _Ah'm married, that's what ah am_! Ah just found out from Remy that John misunderstood and married us for real."

"_What?_" the Goth screamed on the other end.

"It's true. John married Remy and meh and submitted the paperwork to the state." The ring on her finger felt heavy and confining, but Rogue was too afraid that if she took it off she would lose it.

"_I'm going to kill him! It was explained to him several times that it was fake! Rogue, I am so sorry. He's dead._" Wanda vowed. When Rogue heard the news she had fantasized about strangling John till his face turned blue. However, unlike her, Wanda would really do it.

"No, Wanda. Don't kill him . . . ah . . . ah just want ta talk and figure this out. Ah don't know what to do or make of all this." Rogue explained. She had to press herself against the car as a large truck whipped past her and threatened to blow her over.

"_Well, how do you feel about being married to Gambit?_" Wanda asked sounding too calm. Rogue did not really trust the sudden change from furious to perfectly composed. Rogue said a silent prayer for John in her head.

How did she feel? "Ah never thought ah would ever get married. Who would want ta marry meh? Ah'm just learning to touch, and it's frightening. Ah gave up on the idea that ah could ever find a guy, and now suddenly ah'm married. Ah didn't choose to marry, and that ain't the way things are supposed to work. Ah can't be married to him," Rogue said firmly. As she said the words she knew she was telling the truth. She could not stay married to Remy it simply was not right.

"_You're right. It's not supposed to work out like that, but it did. However, that's not important. What is important is how you feel about him. Rogue, how do you feel about Remy?_" The last time this question had been brought up Rogue had dodged it like the plague.

"Ah . . . ah," Rogue muttered her voice cracking as the tears poured freely down her face again. "Ah love him" she said out loud for the first time. Her heart was breaking into a million pieces. The one man she wanted more than anything was actually hers, but she could not keep him.

"_You love Gambit? Then I don't see the problem_," Wanda said sounding annoyed with her. Rogue clutched the phone harder in her hand and closed her eyes.

"Wanda, ah love him, but that does not mean that Remy loves meh. How can ah stay married to him knowin' that ah love him and that he's just married to meh because of some weird notion of honor. He said he doesn't believe in divorce. He never wanted to get married to anyone." Rogue wanted Wanda could understand what she was trying to convey.

"_How do you know he doesn't love you back? Rogue, no marriage is easy or perfect. It takes work, hard work. If you love him then hold on to him as tight as you can and never let go. I don't know if Gambit loves you, but I can tell he cares very much for you. What would be the harm in giving this a chance? Like a trial period_," Wanda suggested.

"A trial period for a marriage? Like what, we give it six months to see if it will work out or somethin'?" Rogue asked. It was a crazy idea . . . something only Wanda could come up with. However, at the same times Wanda's suggestion soothed Rogue's fears.

"_Yeah, although six months is not a lot of time. Go to Gambit and explain the trial period. You'll give you two a year to work things out and if at the end of the time it's obvious you simply cannot stand each other you get divorced_."

"A year? Ah'll give him six months. That's plenty of time don't ya think?" Rogue negotiated back. Was she really going to do this? Give being Remy's wife a try? There would need to be rules. Remy was the sort of man who needed his boundaries clearly point out, and then pointed out again when he failed to listen to them.

"_Six months . . . a year . . . just give it a try Rogue," _Wanda encouraged_. "I can't believe you're married. Does this mean I have to get you a wedding present?_" her friend asked effectively lightening the mood. Rogue could not help but laugh.

"No, just don't actually kill John and we'll call it even. Ah might be mad at him, but ah don't want him dead," Rogue said. She was surprised how much better she felt having talked to Wanda. Rogue never figured her dark friend to be any good at comforting anyone ever. She needed to give Wanda more credit in the future.

"_Okay, I won't kill him. I will find him, hurt him, and figure out why he did what he did. I probably could not kill him anyways I love him too much._"

"Withhold sex from him that would probably hurt him more than anything else," Rogue suggested.

"_Why would I punish myself too? No, I know exactly what I am going to do_," Wanda promised in a sinister voice. "_Rogue are feeling better_?"

"Yeah, thanks for talkin' ta meh, sug. Ah'm still a little nervous, but ah don't have the overwhelming urge to run till mah legs can't run no more." Rogue said and meant it. She could live with a trial period. For some reason it sounded less intimidating to give a marriage a test run. It was sort of like buying some piece of technology from a store and then returning it if you find you don't quite like it. It was a strange way to look at a marriage, but it was the only way Rogue could look at it rationally and calmly.

"_I'm happy to help_," Wanda told her. "_Look, if you're okay Rogue I want to go find John_."

"Yeah, ah'm fahne. Happy hunting!"

"_Thanks. Bye_," Wanda said and then the line went dead. Rogue stared at her cell phone for a minute before slipping it back in her pocket.

It had been a crazy day. First Remy's ex-fiancé shows up. Then her powers go bonkers, again. Finally, the icing on the cake she learned she was married to Remy. A small part of her felt smugly satisfied that she was married to him . . . sort of a 'take that you blonde bitch he really _is_ mine'. The sappier and often suppressed side of her was on cloud nine happy as can be. She was married to Remy LeBeau. She was Mrs. Rogue LeBeau. On the bright side, at least she no longer had to lie to Remy's family. She had hated lying to the sweet Mercy and welcoming Tante Mattie. Rogue knew that in her heart she wanted to be Remy's wife to have and to hold and all that stuff. Rogue pushed the swirling thoughts from her head. She told Remy that she needed to think, but honestly she did not want to think. Rogue wanted to push everything that happened back and go on pretending merrily that everything was the same and that nothing had changed. That was exactly what she would do tell Remy that they would talk about this whole marriage thing after they left his family. They would give their marriage an honest chance then . . . a six month trial period.

* * *

Rogue drove the car back towards the LeBeau mansion ready to have her conversation with Remy. She was happy that he had insisted on her taking the car since otherwise she would have been completely lost. Rogue had only been driven to the LeBeau house one time and she had been blindfolded then. When she left with Mercy early that morning to go shopping she had not even bothered to pay attention to her surroundings as they left. It was a good thing the house was saved as a favorite on the GPS system. Not knowing how to get back had been irresponsible and rather un-x-men like. '_You can say that again, Stripes. What have I always taught you? Know your surroundings!_' Logan snarled. Rogue rolled her eyes, but chose not to comment back. If she ignored Logan long enough he would go away. At least he had calmed down somewhat from the news.

"_Turn right in three hundred yards_," the British woman directed her from the GPS system. Rogue thought it was hilarious that a bunch of Cajun thieves were taking directions from a British woman.

Still chuckling to herself, Rogue turned down Amelia St. She was paying close attention to the roads now wanting to know exactly how to leave in the case of an emergency. The LeBeau mansion was sort of in the middle of nowhere Rogue concluded. While driving back she drove past very few houses . . . and the ones she did spot were also large colonial mansions like the house the Thieves owned. It made sense in a way that thieves would want few neighbors to be watching their comings and goings. Rich people would not pay much attention either not wanting any curiosity risen about their own affairs.

"_Turn left in three hundred yards_," the robotic British woman instructed Rogue breaking her from her train of thought. This time, Rogue turned onto Charbonnet St. She wondered if Remy was back at the house already. She had left him two hours ago, and at the time he said that the LeBeau house was not far. Rogue was surprised at the distance she had managed to drive in her hysteria. Her stomach took that time to gurgle loudly letting itself be known. She was starving since she never got to eat lunch. Rogue decided she would invite Remy to go out and have lunch with her so that they could talk. They _needed_ to talk now that she was calm.

"_In three hundred yards you have arrived at your destination_," the GPS announced. True enough, Rogue could spot the mansion just peeking through the trees. Rogue turned the car down the driveway and parked.

She had just gotten out when the front door flew open revealing a worried Mercy with Henri hot on her tail. Worst case cinereous instantly sprang into Rogue's mind . . . Remy hurt . . . Remy running into Belladonna . . . Wolverine tracking him down and gutting him. "What's wrong?" she demanded finally finding her voice.

"Where have you been, cher? What happened? Did you and Remy have a fight?" Mercy asked. It was obvious Mercy was deciding whether she should scold Rogue or comfort her. In the end the blond planted her fists on her hips waiting for answerers with a soft look or worry on her face.

At Rogue's confused expression Henri further explained, "Remy came back an hour ago in a foul mood without you. He paced around and then left without explaining anything to anyone." Tante Mattie appeared at the door wiping her wet hands on her apron with a prominent scowl on her face and her brows closely knitted together.

"Remy ain't here?" Rogue asked. She figured he would have gone straight home and stayed there.

"What happened?" Mercy asked again.

"Well . . . ah was upset so ah asked Remy to give meh some time to myself ta think. Ah figured he came right back here. You're saying Remy left?" Rogue asked for the second time.

"Mercy, Henri, Rogue get inside. There is no need to have this conversation out in the yard. Come into the kitchen and we'll have some nice sweet tea," Tante said from her position at the entryway. When no one moved to comply with her commands she said in a loudly barking voice, "Get inside now!"

With that Rogue, Mercy, and Henri all scrambled to do as she said like small children. Once everyone was inside and sitting together at the kitchen table there was an awkward silence. Tante placed three ice filled glasses before each of them followed by a large pitcher of iced tea. "Does anyone know where Remy went?" Rogue asked.

"Non, he refused to answer any of our questions. Did you deux have a fight?" Henri asked in a kind soft tone.

"Well that's between Remy and myself. Ah needed ta clear mah head and told him ah would meet him back here in a bit. Remy insisted that ah take the car and he walked." She knew Henri and Mercy meant well, but what went on between her and Remy was private. However, Rogue felt bad. Something she said or did had to have upset him. He had seemed fine when she left, a little sad but fine. A stab of guilt pierced at her heart followed by a worry that settled deep in the pit of her stomach.

Suddenly, Rogue sprung to her feet startling both Mercy and Henri. "Ah . . . ah need ta go find him," she stammered.

"Rogue, chile, sit down. Remy will be fine. He just needs to clear his head just like you did," Tante's voice commanded even with her back turned. The woman was stirring something in a pot on the stovetop smelled wonderful. Rogue's stomach growled loudly, but she remained standing for a moment before reluctantly sitting back down. "Mercy and Henri but out of the poor girl's business. She is his wife and doesn't need le deux of you to be poking yer noses into affairs they don't belong in. My goodness, you would think you deux would know what it feels like and know private married business when ya saw it."

Both Mercy and Henri gave Rogue sheepish glances looking properly reprimanded. "Sorry, cher . . . I tend to be a little nosy. Forgive moi, s'il vous plait," Mercy said and reached across the table to give Rogue's hand a squeeze.

"Désolée, belle-soeur," Henri offered.

"Don't worry," Rogue said shrugging away offenses. They really had meant to harm. Rogue got to her feet still feeling antsy despite Tante's words, and busied herself with pouring each of them a glass of iced tea trying not to think too hard about Remy or how hungry she was.

She was just about to sit back down when the kitchen door violently swung open and Jean-Luc stepped inside startling Rogue slightly. "Désolée, belle-fille. Dis old Cajun didn't mean to startle you," he said sounding earnest.

"No problem," Rogue replied and sat down. Jean-Luc hovered just behind her shifting his feet anxiously.

"Do you happen to know where dat husband of yours is by any chance?" Jean-Luc asked. Rogue tried not to glare at him wondering if he was sincere in his question since everyone else seemed to know that Remy was not at the mansion.

"Père, Remy ain't here," Henri said before Rogue had the chance. "What's wrong? You look upset?" Once Rogue was paying closer attention, Jean-Luc did seem rather perturbed a strange cross between annoyed and worried. He subconsciously rubbed his pants and looked around at the faces in the room.

"De Assassins are in an uproar. Apparently they are a bit miffed about Belladonna's nose and the fact that Remy's married," Jean-Luc explained. Rogue felt the blood drain from her face. She had not even thought about the repercussions her punching Belladonna's nose might have on the Guilds. She had come here for the purpose of settling the rising tensions in the Guilds and keeping Remy from getting married seemed she might fail again.

"Are they moving to attack?" Henri asked rising to his feet in a quick and fluid movement the grace of a Thief.

"None, Marius is insisting on a meeting tomorrow. He specifically requests you, petite," he said and nodded towards Rogue. "et Remy. Myself and a few other Thieves will also be going."

"Sorry, ah didn't mean ta cause so much trouble." She did not feel bad about hitting Belladonna, but she her conscience was not to thrilled over the mess she caused Remy's family as a result.

"None, not your fault petite. Belladonna admitted to drawing first blood so no worries. It was bound to be found out sooner or later," Jean-Luc assured her with a big grin that reminded Rogue of Remy.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own the xmen

* * *

The slither of silvery white moon was the only illumination Remy had as he approached the house. His mind flashed back to being a hormonal teenager sneaking home well after midnight after having a several hour romp in bed with some blonde leggy girl whose name he never bothered to learn. It had been the story of his teenaged life. Now as a full grown married man he was creeping to the back of the house praying he did not alert a house full of Thieves and an X-woman.

After he left Rogue the walk back to the house only served to stir him up into a frenzy. It also did not help that the second he walked through the door his frère et Mercy practically pounced him demanding to know where Rogue was and why she was not with him. Remy knew he should have waited at the house patiently for Rogue to return; that soon proved to be an impossibility for him. He almost charged half the house in his brewing anger and fear. He could not sit still and wait in agony, Remy needed to move and do _something_.

So of course, Remy fell back on his old ways . . . liquor and adrenaline. He borrowed a Guild car and drove to town and walked the streets of New Orleans for a while before settling into one of his old favorite bars; Coop's Place in the French Quarter. It also happened to be in well known Assassin area hence the adrenaline from the possibility of being caught. He was just itching for a fight, but no one spotted him. Instead, the time had passed by while Remy nursed several bourbons and smoked his cigarettes in a dark corner of the bar trying to sort through his thoughts and feelings. A few women had approached him throughout the night. Remy never even raised his face to look at them, he merely lifted his ring barring finger, which typically made them leave him alone. It was only when he looking into the empty bottom of his fourth glass when he noticed the time and it was like a surge of panic that came over him making him jump to his feet. He was shocked when he realized that it was almost midnight and he never came home or called.

Rogue was going to hunt him down and gut him with a spoon. This stunt certainly did not help his cause. Remy moved around the back of the house and used the tree near his window to get up to the second story. He had managed to slip past the two Guild guards on duty, which was a blessing. The last thing he needed was to be dragged before Jean-Luc at twelve thirty in the morning. On the other hand he was going to have to mention it to his Pere in the morning. It has been just too easy to give them the slip. Remy glided across the roof to his window not making a single sound like he had been trained to do. Slowly, he eased open the window and silently dropped inside the dark room.

With his eyes, Remy could see that Rogue was in bed curled up on her side asleep. Suddenly, all his troubles and worries vanished as if they never existed and he was left feeling light, fresh, and _whole_. A tenderness pulled at his heart strings seeing her so peaceful. She had come back to him . . . Remy felt horrible for not being there when she returned. He should have been there welcoming her into his arms. Thus far he was doing a terrible job of being a husband, but he would keep trying.

Remy pulled off his jacket and placed in on the desk chair. Next he went to remove his shoes, but lost his balance and one boot tumbled out of his hand and hit the wood floor was a loud WHACK!

Rogue made a strange startled sound from the bed and bolted up and turned on the bedside table lamp. Remy watched her with wide eyes half crouched down after the shoe. Rogue looked positively adorable with her bed hair, her eyes half-closed, and her fists raised high to attack the intruder.

"Remy?" she said sounding still half-asleep. Her fist still was raised threateningly. Remy cursed himself and quickly took off his second shoe.

"Désolé, chere. Remy did not mean to wake you," he explained. He saw Rogue glance at the clock and winced expecting her reaction.

"Remy do you have any idea how worried everyone was? How worried _ah_ was?" Rogue demanded and rose out the bed and to her feet. She crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at him, but all Remy could think was how kissable her lips looked when she pouted.

"Again, désolé Rogue. Didn't mean to upset you, Remy just lost track of the time," he said.

"Where the hell were ya? Ya left meh around lunch time. It's been _hours_, Swamp rat," she hissed softly at him clearly not wanting to raise her voice and alert the house's sleeping inhabitants.

"Remy was just thinking . . . went to an old bar I used to go to. Remy just had a lot to think about." He ran his fingers nervously through his hair.

"What happened to your phone? Ah called like twelve times," she demanded tapping her foot softly against the floor. Remy frowned at her and moved to his jacket to find his phone. It must have died at some point during the day . . .

"It died. Remy is _very_ sorry, chere" he apologized again uncertain what else he was supposed to do.

"God! Remy, ya just can't do that. You cannot just run off whenever you like and not tell anyone where you're goin' and have no way for people to contact you. What if something happened?" Remy could feel her fear, worry, and anger through his empathy. Without thinking he walked over to her and pulled Rogue into his arms. She did not resist him and instead wrapped her arms around his back.

Rogue was the first to pull away, and Remy let her go from his arms even though he wanted to keep her there. The second she was out of his embrace, Rogue punched him hard on the arm making Remy wince in pain. The femme had a mean punch and she had not held back at all. "Ow, chere," he protested even though he knew he deserved it.

"Don't you 'ow' meh, Cajun. You're lucky that's all you're getting. Ah think your Tante is going to skin you alive in the morning though." Remy cringed knowing Tante would probably get out the rolling pin. "She threw a fit when you never showed up for supper and did not answer her phone calls. Even Jean-Luc is pissed at ya . . . scratch that _everyone_ is pissed at ya. You have some serious making up to do ta meh. Ah'm talking about serious begging."

Remy fell to his knees before Rogue and took her hand in his. "Désolé, chere. Remy means it from the bottom of his heart." Then he planted a kiss on her bare hand loving the taste of her skin on his lips. When he released her hand Rouge's cheeks were a charming shade of rosy red.

"Get up off yer feet ya crazy Cajun," Rogue snapped and crossed her arms over her chest. "The Assassins called yer father." Rogue told him watching his face closely. Remy frowned . . . it was to be expected after Rouge's little run in with Belladonna.

"And?" Remy prompted rising to his feet. Remy crossed over to a dresser and pulled out a pair of sweatpants. He began stripping off his jeans not caring if Rogue watched . . . in fact he welcomed her to look.

"Remy!" Rogue exclaimed in obvious embarrassment. Remy glanced to his side over where she was turned away from him. Remy was willing to bet the Hope Diamond that Rogue had a belle shade of rouge in her cheeks. He loved making her blush every time he could manage it she would transform before his eyes. Her facial expression would soften into a look of innocence, her eyes would sparkle, and she simply looked stunningly beautiful with a healthy pink on her cheeks.

He let out a soft chuckle reveling in his ability to evoke such a response from her. "It's okay to look, chere. Remy don't mind one bit. We are married after all," he said purposely brining up the matter of their marriage.

"Even being married doesn't mean ah want to see you naked," Rogue shot back to him.

"Hum . . . well Remy would love to see _all_ of you." Remy grinned from ear to ear please that she was not denying their marriage. He hoped it meat that she would not fight him over it. He finished putting on his sweats and quietly crossed the distance over to Rogue.

"Knock it off, Remy. Ya are flirting with danger right now. Ah've had it up to mah neck in yer lewd comments. Any more of those tonight and ah'll drain ya." Remy moved right behind her not making a sound and hardly breathing. He could smell Rogue's sweet scent curling around his senses. "We keep getting off track. The Assassins are requesting a meeting in the morning. You and ah both have to –" Rogue's voice cut off the second Remy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest.

"D'accord, so we have a meeting ce matin. Then we should probably go to sleep, non?" Remy asked again Rogue's ear. She shuttered against him, and then Remy let her go and moved towards his bed. Remy was not going to stumble around like an idiot anymore with Rogue. He knew what she needed . . . the slow sultry seduction filled with catches and releases. A woman like her took time, and Remy planned on slowly worshiping her the way a goddess of her caliber deserved.

Rogue's face when she finally turned to look at him already settling into the bed was one of need. He had managed to ignite something inside of her, and it was a good sign. It meant he had a chance, and Remy was positively grinning from that knowledge. However, the expression vanished quickly from Rogue's face and was replaced by a serious resolve.

"We'll talk about this marriage thing in the morning. Ah'm tired," Rogue said just before getting in the bed herself. "Keep yer hands to yerself, Swamp rat." With that, Rogue curled up of her side facing away from Remy and reached over to pull the light off.

"Bon soire, chere," Remy said before closing his eyes.

"Good night Remy . . . oh and by the way the ballet is in town. Mercy told meh about it, and you're taking meh. That's only the beginning of how yer goin' ta make up tonight to meh."

As much as he would rather go the dentist for a drilling than go to the ballet Remy meekly replied, "Yes, chere." Although, it would be a date . . . a date with Rogue . . . dinner and a show. Smiling, Remy closed his eyes and let his mind ease into sleep.

* * *

The sun had not even risen when Remy was rudely awoken by the shrill screaming of the old alarm clock in his room. He bolted straight up in the bed, nearly falling out of it in the process with his heart pounding in his ears. He threw the offensive alarm at the wall and it bounced onto the floor where it made a few dying sounds before becoming silent never to be heard from again. Apparently Rogue wanted him awake at six thirty in the morning. She was already up and her side of the bed was cold. It was also obvious that she was still miffed about last night because she had placed the alarm on his pillow next to his ears, which were still ringing.

Having been out drinking the night before, Remy woke up famished and beyond exhausted. He did not bother to change wanting coffee and food before he showered. He did quickly run a comb through his hair before creeping down the stairs silent as a church mouse. He approached the kitchen with genuine fear in his heart. Tante Mattie could be heard talking away with his chere making a comment every now and then. Remy contemplated forgoing breakfast in favor of his life, but he could smell what Tante was cooking . . . her famous mouthwatering beignets. _Those_ were worth dying for.

He opened up the swinging door and peered cautiously inside. Tante Mattie had her back currently to him so Remy spared a glance over at the kitchen table where Rogue was sitting with a cup of coffee in her hand. Her long hair was particularly curly this morning and still visually damp from her shower and she looked adorable in her sweatpants and long blue robe. She was staring at him with one eyebrow raised and her mouth curled up in one corner in a wicked expression.

"Look who is up, Tante," Rogue said ratting him out. Remy froze wide-eyed and turned to his Tante Mattie who whirled around and was scowling at him.

"Good morning, Tante Mattie. My . . . you look très belle ce matin," Remy said as sweat began to form on his brow. He risked a quick glance back at Rogue pleading in his eyes for help, but Rogue was leaning comfortably back in her chair her arms crossed just waiting for the bloodshed.

"Don't you butter me up you bad boug!" Remy whipped his head back to the threat and his eyes widened. In the brief moment he looked at Rogue, Tante had pulled out her wooden spatula. Oh how Remy knew that spatula well. At least it wasn't the rolling pin.

"Tante, Je suis très désolé," he stuttered placing his hands up palm out in a 'stop' gesture. His Tante scowled at him and whacked the palm of her hand with the head of the spatula.

"I called, your femme called, and you did not answer! Then this sweet honeychile tells moi dat you went to a bar!" Tante Mattie shouted in a tense voice. She rarely yelled but when she did it was all the more frightening for its rarity. Tante took two steps forward and Remy jumped back. If he let her get anywhere near him with that spatula he knew he was in for the beating of his life.

"Mon cell phone died, Tante. C'était un accident!" he said pleading for her to be reasonable. Tante Mattie never cared how old he got; she was always more than willing to give him a beating when she felt he deserved it.

"And you did not check to see if anyone called? If you had boug you would have noticed it died. Now come here and take your lickings like a big boug," she said and took another step towards him. Remy knew there was no convincing Tante that it was an accident. He knew that determined look in her eyes. He did the only thing he could think of . . . turn around and sprint as fast as he could away from the angry woman hot on his tail. Remy ran down the hall as if the devil himself was after him. Suddenly, his Pere's study door opened blocking Remy's escape and he ran dead on into the door throwing him to the ground.

The next instant Tante had caught up to him and began whacking him mercilessly with the spatula. He curled up and yelped in pain as his father looked down at him in clear amusement. Jean-Luc knew better than to laugh or risk Tante turning that spatula on him. After six whacks to his back and at least three on his backside Tante Mattie decided he had received enough punishment.

"Maybe you won't stay out so late next time. You can't do stuff like that anymore Remy. You're a married man," Jean-Luc said and then stepped around Remy and gave Tante as much distance as he could.

"Now, what do you have to say?" Tante Mattie had her hands planted on her hip with her spatula gripped tightly in one fist. Remy glanced up and gave her soulful eyes.

"Je suis désolé, Tante," he said as meekly as possible.

"For what?" she prompted not completely satisfied with his apology. Here was the test. The wrong answer would earn him a few more whacks.

"For upsetting you and making you worry, not coming home at a decent time, and not telling anyone where I was going." Remy hoped he covered everything.

"What _else_?" she asked with a slight edge.

"Uh . . . for upsetting mon femme?" It was a guess, but Remy remembered Tante's early rant about him upsetting Rogue. His Tante Mattie nodded with satisfaction affirming he had adequately apologized.

"You're lucky I didn't take you over my knee. Now get up off the floor, chille. I'll go get you some coffee. You're gonna need it if you are facing Assassins." Tante Mattie was already heading back to her kitchen. "You better apologize again to that femme of yours, Remy LeBeau. I taught you better."

Remy slowly got to his feet surprised how easy Tante had let him off. That had not been nearly as bad as usual. He gently rubbed his back and rear end. The kitchen door swung open and Rogue stepped out. She was grinning like the cat that ate the canary pleased as hell.

"Ah sugah, does it hurt?" she teased walking over to him. Remy was happy Rogue had stayed in the kitchen and had not witnessed that embarrassing event.

"Oui," he said with a grin. "Wanna kiss it better?" He gave her a smirk. Rogue laughed and rolled her eyes simultaneously.

"Well ah guess between the alarm, Tante beaten the ever loven day outa ya, and ya taken meh to the ballet that ah forgive ya." She turned to leave, but Remy grabbed her wrist and twirled her back towards him.

"Rogue, I am sorry about yesterday," he said again looking deep into her wide emerald eyes. The animosity that had been in her eyes died and a tender expression passed over her face. Remy leaned down and captured her lips in a quick chaste kiss.

"You're forgiven, sugah," she said and then slapped his ass making Remy wince. Rogue smiled and sashayed towards the kitchen. "Come on Remy. We only got an hour and a half before we have to meet with those nasty Assassins." Rogue then disappeared into the kitchen. Remy sighed and flowed after her knowing that this meeting would be interesting to say the least.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own the x-men

* * *

Rogue felt excited as she sat next to Remy in the car on the way to the meeting place with the Assassins. It was the same feeling she got before going on missions with the x-men. The adrenaline was already pulsing through her veins making her hyper aware of everything around her. The Thieves in the car with her were all still as statues except Henri who was driving. Jean-Luc sat in the passenger seat starting dead ahead on the road. Remy next to her was looking out the window. Rogue knew that another Guild car was behind them with Thieves she did not know.

Rogue knew from Remy that this would be an extremely formal meeting full of old courtly rules. She also knew the situation was very serious, but at the same time it was taking up little of her focus at the moment. Rogue would pay attention when they arrived, however for now she was content to think. She and Remy still needed to have a long talk. It would have to wait until after this meeting. It was so strange how her life had changed so much in such a short period of time. Yet again, Remy showed up one day drastically altering her life in unchangeable and dramatic ways. Rogue glanced sideways at the man sitting next to her. Could she spend the rest of her life with him?

Before Rogue could decide the answer the car slowed down and stopped in front of a small brick building on the outskirts of New Orleans. Mike's Restaurant was apparently on neutral ground, or at least that was what Remy had told Rogue. Remy looked her way and gave Rogue a wink, and she smiled back. Rogue was enjoying the air of suspense.

"Henri, are our thieves already in place inside?" Jean-Luc asked his son breaking the silence.

"Oui, Pere. Lapin and Luke are in there. The Assassins have some people in there too."

The leader of the Thieves nodded before opening the car door and stepping out. Remy did the same and offered a hand to Rogue climbing out after him. Once the door was shut Henri drove away. Jean-Luc decided that there was no need to the entire LeBeau family to be present at a meeting with Assassins. Rogue stood awkwardly next to Remy and smoothed out her white long-sleeved blouse. She wondered if she should have worn something more formal than jeans, but both Jean-Luc and Remy were casually dressed.

"Keep a sharp eye," Jean-Luc said and headed towards the green awning over the entrance to the restaurant. Remy took her hand and tucked it into the crook of his arm before they began to follow his Father. A second later the other car pulled up and more thieves emerged. Rogue recognized Theoren who ran to catch up with Jean-Luc.

"Chere, do not leave my side," Remy whispered in her ear. Rogue nodded as they headed into the restaurant. _Rogue, its important dat you not talk unless spoken too. Mon pere et Marius will do all de talkin_, Remy told her in her mind.

The interior of the restaurant would have been more comfortable in the seventies; now it just looked tired and dated. The carpet was old worn pea soup green. A hostess podium was directly in front of them and behind two dozen or so round pale yellow tables. A tall brunette wearing a white blouse and black pants stood behind the hostess stand and was talking quietly to Jean-Luc.

The girl began leading Jean-Luc and Theoren away towards the back. Remy and Rogue followed with five more thieves on their heels. The hostess brought them downstairs to a basement ballroom where the meeting was to take place. The room was large, which considering it was about to hold about a dozen assassins and thieves Rogue figured it was a good thing. There were two long rectangle tables set up parallel to each other with a good ten feet between them. Jean-Luc headed towards the table closest to the exit. Two thieves were already there having taken up posts on either side of the table like guards.

Jean-Luc went over to speak to the thief in the far corner. Rogue had never seen him before, not that she had met many of the thieves. He had to be Luke since she knew Lapin, Remy's cousin from the other day. Lapin waved at them and then turned his attention back to watching the assassins. Rogue took a closer look at Luke. He was taller than Jean-Luc with dark brown hair and an eye patch. Remy ushered Rogue over to the table and they sat down next to each other. The center seat was obviously reserved for Jean-Luc with Remy to his right and Rogue next to him. The other thieves that came with them took seats on the ends of the table dividing up on either side.

Rogue examined the three assassins already there. Two were standing in the corners similar to the thieves' guards. Both were tall overly buff looking men that had a sort of dumb look about them. Over the years Rogue had gained a sixth sense for summing up muscle. She guessed they had basic training, but would rely on brute strength.

The third assassin sat a few seats in from the end, but not center. Out of the three he was the one to watch out for. He was a good looking man with long golden hair pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His face would have been very handsome if it weren't for the scar inside corner of his right eye to the edge of his jaw. Rogue could tell it was an old scar. He paid no attention to their arrival and instead kept playing with a switchblade in his hand. He was ignoring them on purpose as a display of politics. His casual manner said 'I'm not worried about you. I'm a big, bad, assassin.' It was quiet in the room as if everyone feared speaking would result in violence and for all Rogue knew it might.

Rogue knew how to play this game too. "Remy, is the food good here?"

If he was surprised that she broke the tense silence his face did not show it. "Oui, mon coeur, the breakfast here is très délicieux," he told her casually. Rogue knew they weren't here for the food, but she hated silence. She wondered when the rest of the assassins would arrive. She had better things to do with her day like have a serious conversation with her husband.

As if her thought had summoned them, Rogue heard people descending down the stairs and a murmur of voices. Jean-Luc joined them sitting down in his seat next to Remy. A looked passed between the two that Rogue could not read. Rogue saw Remy discretely pulling three cards from the deck in his jacket and tucking them up his sleeve.

A second later Julian Boudreaux entered the room. He was still looked much the same like he shopped at hobo-redneck-Cajuns-R-US store. Rogue felt when Julian recognized her and put the two together. His psyche had never been strong enough to come up often in her mind. Her friends, Logan, Storm, Kurt, Kitty, and Hank banded together to keep most of the psyches from bothering her too much. Then there was Remy. His very presence soothed the mass of psyches. Now though, Julian's psyche was at the forefront do to his counterparts close proximity. His face twisted into disgust upon seeing her, but he took her seat at the table across from them in silence. Marius Boudreaux followed behind his son looking more put-together than Julian. He did not spare her a glance and instead locked eyes on Jean-Luc as he joined his son at the table.

Taking up the rear of the group was Belladonna and another man close on her heals. The man looked like a bodyguard with the bulky build. He was good-looking Rogue had to admit. He looked like a Greek statue come to life with bright green eyes and sandy hair that hung just above his eyes. He seemed to be Belladonna's body guard because he was watching her and hovering behind her like a protective mother hen. Belladonna herself looked worse than the last time Rogue saw her. Her nose was all taped up, but Rogue could tell it was red and puffy. The blond assassin glared daggers across to her. When her eyes turned to Remy her expression changed to one of longing. Rogue was a little surprised that Belladonna walked civilly to her seat. She had been expecting an attack regardless of Marius' declaration that no assassin would attack today unprovoked. Still, Rogue couldn't help but smirk at the sight of Belladonna's formerly beautiful face. Now without surgery she would always have a hump on her nose as a reminder of their run in.

"Jean-Luc, I am glad you accepted my offer for this meeting today," Marius told the leader of the Thieves.

"It seemed prudent given the circumstances to accept. I do not wish for this matter to escalate." Rogue was shocked at how eloquent Jean-Luc had stated his reply. Who knew the cheesy Cajun had it in him?

"We acknowledge that Belladonna shed first blood and for this reason we do not seek tribute for the damages she bore from the fight." Belladonna seemed to disagree with her father's words but remained quiet with her arms crossed glaring at the table as if she meant to stab it to death.

"Rogue is a member of our Guild and is under my authority. Your daughter drew first blood, but ma belle-fille has already gained restitution for the offense. As le Roi, I declare that no further justice will be sought for this matter."

Marius tipped his head up in acceptance of Jean-Luc's words. "There is another matter I wished to discuss today and that is the promise of your fils to my fille." At his words Belladonna began to smile, which put Rogue instantly on edge. Remy notice it too because he became stiff at her side. Being cautious, Rogue called Logan's psyche to the forefront of her mind. She hoped she wouldn't need him.

"Yes, it would be good for that matter to be solved as well," Jean-Luc sounded a little tense. Rogue wondered what the consequences would be for them getting married despite Remy being betrothed to Belladonna.

"You referred to the young woman sitting next to your fils, Remy, to be your belle-fille. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?" Marius asked lacing his fingers together over the table.

"Oui, as you know Remy has been gone from our halls for a long time. He has found himself une femme since then. We accept her into our fold." Rogue wondered what those words meant. _It means you are a Thief, Chere, and that the Guild will defend you_, Remy supplied in her head.

"The Assassins Guild will acknowledge the marriage between the couple before moi and retract our contract of marriage between Remy LeBeau and Belladonna Boudreaux," Marius proclaimed to the room.

The shriek that erupted from Belladonna's lips was almost inhuman in sound. The blond Assassin leapt to her feet and reached for something strapped to her back. Rogue felt Remy yank her elbow towards him and they began falling to the ground just as Jean-Luc kicked the table onto its side creating a barrier between them and the crazy blonde. The knife made a loud THWACK sound as it imbedded itself into the wood table. Then Belladonna screamed.

"Hold your fire!" Jean-Luc shouted. Rogue looked down at Remy wide eyed and shocked. He seemed a bit winded at first, but quickly noted their intimate position with her straddling his hips. Rogue turned her head around to assess the Thieves before getting up and making herself a target again. None of the Thieves were moving.

Rogue untangled herself from Remy and rose to her feet. Remy was next to her in an instant like a magnet. He moved his body in front of hers as Rogue took in the scene before her. Marius had Belladonna on the ground with a gun pointed at her head. The corner of her mouth was bleeding from being struck. Julian was standing frozen in shock.

"J'ai donné mon honneur (I gave my honor)" Marius' voice boomed through the room.

"Salope! Remy is mine!" Belladonna seemed to have completely lost her hind. Marius' face turned an even brighter shade of red before he used the gun to strike Belladonna again. Her ice blue eyes full of tears rolled back in her head as the girl's body went slack. Julian made a sound of protest, but the sound died of his lips from the intense glair his father shot his direction.

Marius rose to his feet and strapped his gun back into his shoulder holster. He gave nod to the assassin body-guard that had come in with Belladonna. The man picked up the princess of the assassins like she was a delicate thing. She never woke as he lifted her bridal style and carried her from the room.

Marius watched his daughter leave with a mixed expression Rogue could not read. He seemed to regret striking his daughter. The Thieves and Assassins both seemed tightly bound by their word of honor. Belladonna had been trying to kill her, but the violence the King of Assassins showed to his child unsettled Rogue. Remy seemed to sense her unease because he took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Je pense que it would be une bonne idée to postpone this meeting pour un autre jour," Jean-Luc said breaking the tension.

"Oui, that might be best." Marius looked distracted and answered on reflex rather than thought. He seemed to pull himself together and gave a dramatic bow to Jean-Luc. "Je suis désolé, pour what has happened. I gave my honor that nothing would occur today. I hope dat we can rach and understanding in reguards to dis feud."

"I too hope we can settle things not in bloodshed."

"Then we Assassins will take our leave." Jean-Luc nodded in agreement before Marius left with his assassins following his lead. After the Assassins departed the room remained quiet. Rogue hardly knew how to process what had happened. Belladonna attacking her wasn't surprising, but Marius hitting her was.

"Dat was interesting, non?" Remy said to the room at large, but his eyes were on her.

"Oui, I have never known Marius to not give his fille anythin' she wanted." Jean-Luc sounded a million miles away. _Dat be his plottin face, Chere. Remy would put money on dat_, her mini-Remy informed her.

"You okay mon Coeur?" Remy wrapped his arms around her. It felt rather intimate and comforting. Remy had been touching her since the con on his family started. She had gotten used to his little touches mostly because Rogue knew they didn't mean anything. Everything was different now that she knew they were married. She should pull away, but Rogue just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Why wouldn't ah be?"

The hand on her hip gave her side a light squeeze and his eyes glowed a little brighter. "Well, Chere, an Assassin just tried to kill you. What kind of mari would Remy be if he wasn't concerned?"

"Remy, plenty of people have tried to kill meh. No one's succeeded yet, and it isn't gonna be blondie ah can promise you that."

"Remy, quit staring at your femme. We need to get out of here before the Assassins realize dat having us in one place is just too tempting to pass up," Jean-Luc shouted as he and the other Thieves had already begun filing out of the restaurant.

Rogue went to follow, but Remy grabbed her around the waist and pulled her against his chest. "Swamp rat, what do ya think you're doin'?" Rogue demanded. She began to struggle to get away, but Remy wrapped his arms around her tight and buried his face into her shoulder. Rogue's heart began to race at the close proximity. It wasn't fear like she usually felt when someone dared to get close. She was excited and nervous at the same time, but not afraid.

"Rogue," Remy whispered her name into her ear and a shiver ran down her spine. There was tenderness in his voice she had never heard before.

"Yes?" Rogue tried to sound nonchalant; however her voice came out sounding thick and full of emotions she would rather hide.

"I . . . I was afraid when I saw dat Bella was goin for de knife. Don't know what I would do if anything happened to you, chere." Rogue was touched by his words.

"Ah'm okay. Nothin' happened." She wanted to comfort him so Rogue held onto him tight. It felt good to be in his arms like she belonged there.

Slowly, Remy turned her to face him. He gave her plenty of warning with his eyes as bent his head down to capture her lips. Rogue waited anxiously for Remy to close the centimeters between their lips. As it was she could feel his breath warm of her face and just the faintest whisper of a touch of his lips on hers.

"Remy! Belle-fille! Get your asses up here tout de suite!" Jean-Luc screamed down to them making Rogue jump guiltily away from Remy.

"Merde!" Remy swore. Rogue couldn't help but laugh. Remy shot her a glare at laughing at him. It was hard not to. He was a grown man and he was actually pouting!

"Aw, Remy, that face yer making is just too adorable."

"M'not adorable! Je suis très handsome." He was still pouting so his words were mostly lost on Rogue who was still laughing.

Rogue sobered when she saw the embers in his eyes brighten and that smirk grace across his face. Rogue yelped as Remy lunged for her and tried to run for the escape. She made it just to the bottom of the stairs before Remy began mercilessly tickling her.

"You want to laugh at Remy, chere? Remy will give you somethin' to laugh at." Rogue laughed wondering how he knew she was ticklish on her sides.

"Ah surrender!"

His fingers stilled. "What else, Rogue?"

"You're not adorable?"

"And what is Remy?"

Rogue smiled. "A swamp rat." Remy whipped her around so fast Rogue felt dizzy.

"Remy Etienne LeBeau, if you are not up des stairs in cinq minutes!" Jean-Luc shouted from somewhere above them.

There was a little bit of fear in Remy's eyes as he looked up the stairs as if he expected his father to come down at fulfill whatever had been implied in that threat. Then he looked back at Rogue. "Screw him!" Remy declared and with great gusto kissed Rogue fiercely.

* * *

So, first new chapter I've put up in ages. Some of you may have noticed I was doing some editing of previous chapters. Just removed some errors and other gramatical stuff. No changes to the actual story. I will be sending direct replies to all comments in private messages. I will no longer be posting my reply to your wonderful comments in the actual story. Its easier to keep up with it all this way. Well I hope you liked this chapter. A lot of romyness towards the end. Please review!


End file.
